Predator dominates the prey!
by PurpleWolfP-P
Summary: Everything about him screamed predator. His dangerous crystal blue eyes. His black attire head to toe. His voice. His sinful smirk. His aura of sexual dominance. But most of all it was his control over the redhead. BloodxElliot, other charaters to, lemons. MODERN DAY, no country of hearts.
1. Stalk the fox

Dear Readers, I hope you enjoy the story. This story will have lemons but I wanted to just start it off. Please review to tell me what you think!

Warnings: its M rated, you fucking know the goddamned warnings!

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA! (-Cries-)

Predator dominates the prey!

Chapter 1- Stalk the fox

Blood's P.O.V

_Before I had laid my eyes on him my life had been lonesome. Besides work and fulfilling other duties there wasn't much fun or amusing things to do. Until one day at the train station I saw __**him**__. If love at first sight really exists then it was defiantly that. My GOD he was beautiful. I was aware that his features were rare. He was not your average day guy; I filled with rage at the idea of him being already taken. The angel had an orange halo of long shaggy hair and green iridescent orbs. Then I studied his broad shoulders as they turned side to side as he picked up trash. My eyes traveled down his long torso to his skinny waist. I could feel my hands flexing with the want of grabbing his waist and pulling him into me. Call me a pervert but I don't convert to the rules of a pure mind especially when this unexpected dream is right in front of me. _

_Sadly I noticed he was too skinny and his skin was an unnatural sickly pale. What is making this angel suffer? I moved closer to him, missing the train I was going to board. Up close I could see deep bags under his eyes. Despite the signs of lack of health and sleep, he was even more memorizing up close. He was like a fox. The creature shared the same orange hair and beady shining eyes. Both still managed to be cute and handsome at the same time. He had a skinny body but seemed to have a strong mind. I could predict his gentle nature and feisty attitude. At a quick pace he swept up the trash bag that lined the can and replaced it with a new one. He had an unbreakable focus to pick up the remaining trash. I frowned at the thought of him doing such an ordinary job. No angel of mine-Well of course he's mine- should be cleaning up the mess of other people. If he was healthy he could be a model, he was definitely had the looks to be one. 'Or you could be mine' I thought. Suddenly I realized that I had walked close to the boy who was now bending over to the ground continuing to pick up trash with plastic gloves on. I bended backwards to get a view of his rear end. Unfortunately I couldn't tell since his pants seemed to be a few sizes large on him. My heart ran a mile a second as I was mentally drawn in closer. Before I knew it my hand was reaching to stroke his hair. Luckily, I pulled away realizing my stupidity._

_Even though I had already declared that he would be mine, I knew to not do anything. I didn't even know his name. Plus, I wanted to make a better impression as his new master. Although the saddening thought of him being straight drove me mad. So I decided that I would study my new prey. You better prepare you cute poor little fox a lion is coming your way and he's hungry. _

Blood P.O.V

Since that day I stalk him from his house to school to work. I discovered that he was indeed poor. He lives in a poor ghetto like neighborhood, in a one story piece of crap house. The front lawn is fully brown not even weeds could survive in the un-watered soil. Counting the people that enter the house, there's a mother who comes home around 10 p.m. and leaves at 2:30 p.m. for work, a young girl definitely within the ages of five and six who is probably his sister and then a always pissed of looking man who always carried a bottle of alcohol with him. I growl in disgust of having my angel live with such a horrible man.

My angel attends high school even though the poor thing has to walk at least three miles. Even worse he has two jobs. One is where I met him at the train station which he goes to before school at 4 a.m. The next one is at Wal-Mart where he works from 4:30 p.m. to 11 p.m. Both jobs probably don't pay that well. I wonder how he gets sleep. But, it's obvious that he doesn't get much.

Fortunately I did find out good information about my fox that I learned from a way to talkative slutty girl who goes to my angel's school. First, he is a total virgin. Good, I will be the first and only person that will ever touch him. The girl also mentioned he is extremely innocent since he always fainted from the embarrassing information in sex education class. I got no information if he was gay or not since she didn't know, but I did learn his name.

_Elliot March_

Sigh, what a perfect name for my fox. I still continue to track him, watching him from a far. Honestly, I'm his predator he's my prey. How can something so beautiful have yet to be claimed?

I can't wait any longer and neither can he. Elliot is more skinny and tired looking than ever. He continues to work even though he is practically slowly dying. I must save my angel before he crumbles. He should be glowing with health and in my arms. And he will. I will be his knight in shining armor saving him from this nightmare. I've got the money. I'm the leader of the mafia. I was raised to be in a mafia and eventually succeeded my Dad's place as the Boss.

I'm mad just as I am equally bad. I tell you to do something you do it. When I'm angry I'm more threatening than a rabid dog. Don't mess with me; I have strategy and the strongest mafia on my side. I'll take pleasure in killing you with my own bare hands. Bitch please you don't scare me an inch. And you never touch what is mine. That includes my Elliot.

Elliot is beautiful, but I too have attractive looks. My hair black and shiny as a raven's feather it travels to the end of my neck. I have icy blue eyes like the snow demon I am. I usually dress in suits but my street clothes are V neck black and white shirts, black boots, black jeans, and a sleek expensive leather jacket. My image screams bad boy. I guess that is true. I prefer the term _monster_ to fit me more. Finally, I am going to meet my Elliot. I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees me. He ought to be fucking blown away. Here I come Elliot I am going to save you.

As I walk into the large store I look for Elliot at the cashier stations. But, only one cashier was there since it was 10:30 p.m. and there weren't that many people. I continue through the store looking for my prize. Finally, I spot him in front of the refrigerators where the milk is kept. He is putting more dairy products up for purchase. Before I can reach him a cubby woman comes up to him, she has horrible fake red hair, and the face of a pretty rat. Her red hair looks awful compared to Elliot's glowing orange halo.

"Can you take care of the soy sauce spill on ally six, I have something to do in the back, the mop and bucket are already at the spill," The woman spoke.

"Yes I can," Elliot replied.

His voice is beautiful. It's not that deep. The fat bitch walks off. Clean up the god damned soy sauce spill on your own, you could use the exercise. Don't ask my skeleton of a boy to do your work for you. Elliot walks to over where the spill is and mops it up in no time, then returns to back to his work. I lean against one of the many refrigerator doors and watch him work. I wait for when he notices me. That will be my cue to introduce myself to my precious prey.

THE END- Next chapter will start off where this left off. And the next chapter will also be in Elliot's P.O.V

Blood: Fuck you fan fiction writers!

Elliot: Do you really think I have an orange halo?

Blood: …..

Elliot: Boss?

Blood: …..

Elliot: Answer my question!

Blood: YES YOUR HAIR IS FRIKEN GORGEOUS! HAPPY NOW!

Elliot: (grins happily) –dances in circles-

Blood: You did this!

Fan Fic writer: Well I could have Elliot be the bad boy, and you the innocent one.

Blood: You wouldn't….

Fan Fic writer: I would

Blood: O.O Elliot hold me.

Elliot: OKAY! Anything you say Boss!


	2. Monster attack!

Dear Readers, this is chapter 2 part 1, I have a lot I want to write about in chapter 2 so I'm breaking it into parts. And this way I update more often. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. If you are looking for a lemon, this story will have one, once it gets going.

Warnings: M rated you know what to expect.

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters.

Predator dominates Prey!

Chapter 2 part 1- Monster attack!

Elliot's P.O.V

I groan as I finish up re-stocking the dairy merchandise. Every limb I move is heavy and sore. Again, I groan because I still have to walk home. I push the thought from my mind at the idea of moving even more because its sending knifes into my back. _'Just stay focused Elliot get this job done then you can go home and sleep.' _There is only one more box of milk cartons to put away. Relief washes over me, soon I will be able to sleep. I continue to put away the items into the cold ice box at the fastest pace I can.

My back is sore from bending over so I stand up to stretch it out. But, as I turn my shoulders I see a man leaning against the refrigerator next to the one I'm restocking. He is staring right into my eyes which send shivers down my spine. The man's eyes are cold looking with icy blue and black speckles. Black silky hair falls to the end of his neck. The stranger is wearing all black: black boots, black jeans, black v-neck shirt, and black leather jacket. He is incredibly handsome, even with his dangerous image. I clear my throat because I'm feeling awkward.

"May I help you sir," I ask nervously?

The man tilts his head, but not because he doesn't understand, he continues to watch me from a different angle. "Sir- I ask again but he suddenly pushes me up against the refrigerator door causing me to gasp in surprise. He puts his hands at the sides of my head and puts barely any space between us, leaving me trapped. My heart is pounding in my ears. He continues to stare at me his eyes traveling up and down an evil grin comes across his face. I do the same but I don't grin instead I bite my bottom lip nervously. He is about five inches taller than me. His breath is slightly rolling against my face.

"What's your name pretty boy," He asks as he moves his face closer to mine.

"E-Elliot," I stutter.

The man hums a little before speaking again," Such a beautiful name for such beautiful boy."

His words cause my face to heat up. I know I'm blushing and he does to because he's smirking at me with triumph. Who is this creep? Who does he think he is? I push against his chest to get him off me. But, I feel the muscles tighten in his chest. It's not use. He is strong.

"Please get off of me Sir," I ask.

"My name is Blood," The man replies.

"Well Blood can you please get off of me," I ask again.

I feel his hand on my left cheek now caressing it. His hand is large and cool it feels nice against my skin. My body jumps when his thumb brushes over my lips, pulling my bottom lip down and letting it go. His face is so close now are lips centimeters apart. I push against him again but panic when I feel his rock hard abs.

Inside me my heart is racing I am trapped, I'm too weak to fend him off, and he's hypnotizing me with his gentle caress. _No Elliot he's making you fall asleep, don't let him, you have to get home! _Panicking I pound my fists against his chest and yell at him to let me go. Blood is not affected at all by my struggle. Instead he puts his hands on each side of my head again and watches me struggle. I need to think of something different to escape him. I know. Every man shares the same weakness. So I lift my knee ram it between his legs. But, before my knee reaches him he grabs my knee stopping my attack. Damn he has good reflexes.

I look up at his face to find his eyes are wide with danger. He looks like he is going to slap me. I want to scream for help but I seem too forgotten how. My knee is still in his clutches. Why is he still holding my knee? Then I feel his hand travel underneath my thigh. Aggressively he pulls my leg up to his waist and closes any space between us.

I can feel his strong body against my boney one. He is warm. His scent is overwhelming. I blush as I feel a bulge rub against me. _I'm a guy! _I know I should be disgusted by him but I am not. Instead I'm embarrassed and blushing. His lips aren't touching mine but if I move my lips or if he does then our lips will touch.

"Don't you _ever_ try that again," Blood threatens.

"I w-won't please l-let me go," I ask?

Blood doesn't reply instead he tilts his head and kisses my neck. I shiver as I feel his warm lips against my neck. I jump when I feel his tongue swirl against my skin. He pushes his body against me more, squeezing me between the cold refrigerator door and himself. Blood bites into my neck cause me to gasp.

"Get off of me you pervert," I yell!

This time he actually listens to me. He drops my leg and pulls away from me. I feel warm an over, my heart still racing. My hand covers the side of my neck that he touched. Blood smiles at me but suddenly his face turns serious and his drops the warm smile.

"Goodbye for now we will meet again," Blood speaks.

My heart skips a beat. _I'm going to see Blood again. _I'm stunned. Blood walks up to me again and takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to m. I take it and open it to find that it is a phone number.

"In case you need to contact me, for _anything_," He explained.

With that Blood turns around and walks away from me. Leaving me behind completely stunned.

What the hell was that! A random guy just attacked me! Wall-mart has the weirdest customers. I stuff the number into my back pocket even though I am not going to call him ever. Quickly, I finish putting away the milk cartons. _We will meet again. _I gulp his words were still ringing inside my head.


	3. I'll never let anyone touch you

Dear Readers, Chapter 2 part 2! Yahoo! Again the story will have lemons further on. Hope you enjoy please review to tell me what you think!

Warnings: Violence, Rape.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah, No one owns anything on fanfiction anyways!

Predator dominates Prey!

Chapter 2: Part 2

I'll never let anyone touch you

Elliot P.O.V

It has been two days since I've seen Blood. Although I know I should be worried that I will see him again, but I am not. Honestly I'm too tired to even worry or care. I am so tired. I hurt all over. Each step is like walking closer to death. I can't even stay awake at school. So I haven't been going. Instead I work all day at the train station doing every little job I could find. A work zombie is what I have become. I don't have a choice.

My family is in horrible debt. My father got himself involved with the mafia and now owns them god knows how much money. He never was a smart man, always drinking and gambling. My Mother wants to send my sister Jolene and I away so we would be safe from the mafia. But, father won't let her. So we work to the death to pay off the debt my father caused. When he got involved with the mafia so did my mother, sister and I. We have no choice. If we run the mafia will go after us. I loathe my father for the burden he laid on us. I loathe my mother for staying with such an awful man.

I work the hardest, day and night. We have always been poor. But, once father got us involved with the mafia we went below poor.

I'm sick I know it. I am violently coughing and sneezing all the time. My snot has turned green. Any food I eat comes right back up. I'm throwing up constantly. I can't even look in the mirror at my reflection without being horrified.

And if you're not healthy you get fired. I was fired from Wall-mart the day after I meet Blood and now I'm left with only the train station job. My life feels like its falling down a deep dark hole.

I'm walking home from the train station. Its freezing, I can see my own breath. I feel light headed. But, I walk on anyways so I can return home. I take a short cut through alley ways. There dark and scary but I don't care, I'm too tired to. As I walk down a dark alley I see figures in the distance. Their looking at me as I slowly approach, I don't meet eye contact with any of them, I just mind my own business and walk forward. Suddenly a few of the people start whistling and shouting at me.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in," A husky voice spoke.

Now I am being surrounded, by seven strangers all men. My heart starts to race as I panic. I am violently turned around to face one of them strangers. He's grinning and his eyes peering at me.

"A skinny thing you are," He spoke.

A felt a body behind me and the circle around me began to get smaller. The man who pointed out I was skinny reached out to me but I slapped his hand way.

"Don't touch me," I yell.

The crowd only chuckles at me. The person behind me pulls me back into him. I struggle to move out of his grip but I'm too weak. I can feel tears going down my cheeks. I am too weak. I am too sick. I can't fight them off. I hear my jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped. Now there are many pairs of hands on me. Their grabbing at me, some hands slip under my jacket and shirt and others went down further. I wiggled and pushed but I couldn't do anything against seven men. I gag because someone is palming my crotch. _Someone save me!_ I kick whoever is palming me in the shin; I hear them shout with pain. In return I'm kneed in the stomach. Pain strikes through me as I yell. My vision becomes blurry and my body becomes limp. I fall praying that I won't die.

Blood P.O.V

Where is he? I lost track of him! He was neither at Wall-mart nor at the train station. Maybe he is home? But, I need to make sure he is okay. I know the route he usually takes to get home. He probably took a short cut through those alleys. When I get to the alleys I run through them searching for Elliot. I look down another to find a group of at least seven men pawing at someone. _My Elliot! _I charge forward steaming with rage.

"Stop," I growl my voice echoing the alleys walls.

They look up at me, surprised. Once I'm close enough I see that Elliot is out cold or worse dead.

"Let him go," I order.

"Oh you care to take his place," One of them called at me.

"This one is hot compared to this ugly one," Another spoke.

My stomach is boiling with acid, I know because I can taste it on my tongue. How dare they! First, they touch my Elliot possibly killing him. Then think of touching me instead. And finally they call my Elliot ugly. You're the ugly bastards. I had no weapon. Good, because they were going to die by my own hands. I watch as two of them walk towards me, grins spread across their faces. When they were close enough I attacked. The first one I grabbed his neck and head then turned it with all my strength. There was a disturbing snap sound and the leech dropped dead. Next I turned to face round two who was now intimidated. With lightening fast reflexes I grab the top of his neck and push his eyes back into their socket. He drops squished eyes and all.

But, now the third has a gun and is pointing it at me. I dodge the bullet and grab his wrist snapping it then wrapping it around his neck so he was choking himself. Eventually, he drops. The four remaining are backing away now. They flee realizing it's not worth the risk. Before they get far I pick up number threes gun and shot every one of them.

Then I run to Elliot who lies on the ground unconscious. His pants are undone and his shirt pulled up revealing his skinny chest. Wasting no time I pick up my angel and race back to my car. He looks even worse than before. I drive him back to my place, speeding along the highway. Once we are there I race him inside my huge mansion.

"Amanda," I scream.

Moments later my personal assistant Amanda comes to answer my worried call. I know she was a nurse for five years so she is useful to me right now.

"Yes Blood," Amanda asks looking at Elliot who is still in my arms.

"Call my doctor tell him to get here now," I order walking past her and continuing on upstairs to put Elliot down on a bed.

"Anything else," She asks while she dials a number into her cell phone.

"That will be all," I answer continuing up the stairs.

I put Elliot down in a guest room that has the largest bed. While I waited for the doctor to arrive I sat next to Elliot stroking his hair softly. Anger was still pulsing through my veins. Yet relief was washing over me as well because I had saved him in time. Plus I had gotten revenge. In addition I know had Elliot by my side like how things should be. I hear someone at the door; I look up to see it's the doctor.

"Blood," He speaks.

"He needs to be looked at," I speak quickly.

The doctor nods and walks forward, a large brief case in his hand. I move out of his way so he can look at Elliot.

"What is his name," the doctor asks as he looks Elliot over.

"Elliot March," I reply.

"Well there's obvious signs of starvation, lack of health and sleep, he has a defiant fever, and a large bruise on his stomach," the doctor explained," I will give him some injections for the fluids and nutrition he needs, but he basically needs lots of rest and food."

"Alright," I reply.

My worry went away, because Elliot was now safe from his horrible life. He would not be going back either. No he was mine now and would not be leaving my side. I left the doctor to tend to Elliot. In the mean time I had some business elsewhere.

I walk up the front steps and knock on the door. A woman opens it; she looks tired and afraid at the sight of me. The woman is not young she must be reaching her fifties, her hair is black, and she has Elliot's green eyes. "Can I help you," She asks?

"I would like to talk to you about your son Elliot," I reply.

The woman looks shocked. "Do you know where he is he hasn't come home from his work," She asks worriedly?

"Yes he is in my care a doctor is tending to him right now," I reply.

"Oh no what has happened to him," She asks, eyes widening with worry.

"He was assaulted by a group of seven men, but I rescued him," I explained.

She stared at me for a moment then opened the door wide, offering me to come in. Taking the offer I stepped inside taking in the sight of Elliot's house. It was small inside with a tiny living room that had blanket made beds that they slept in. Elliot's mother motioned me to the kitchen where there was a small table for us to sit down and talk.

"Try to keep your voice quiet my daughter Jolene is sleeping," she asks politely.

"Thank you for saving my son," she spoke.

"My honor, what is your name," I ask.

"Selene, and yours," she answers.

"Blood Dupree," I introduce myself.

Her eyes widen at my name. "Y-you're the l-leader of the… oh dear lord…," she stutters.

I knew she would know who I was. That's why Elliot worked to the bone to pay off a debt his family had with a small mafia that I am in charge of. I found that all out by following his father around. Of course I had no idea that this section of mafia was the cause of Elliot's suffering.

"Here's the deal, your debt to the mafia has been paid, and I have arranged for you to work at Exposed Inc. as an assistant to the manager, the job pays enough to support a family," I address.

Selene looks shocked," Why are you doing this," she asks knowing that the mafia always wants something in return.

"In return, I want your son Elliot," I answer.

There is silence as Selene stares bewildering at me. I sigh. "He will be safe and well cared for with me. I will enroll him into the best high school there is. He can have a future with me. And of course you would be able to see him and he would be able to see you," I explain.

There are tears in her eyes she clears her throat," How can I even trust you with my son, you're the leader of the mafia, if he is involved with you he is in danger."

"I am well capable of protecting him Selene," I add.

"Do you know what you're asking me to do? To give up my son! To hand him over to the mafia," she quietly hisses.

"I'm aware of that, but Selene he is already with me," I point out.

Selene stares at me with horror swiped across her face. I stand up. "No matter if your okay with it or not Elliot is already mine, it's your decision whether you want the job offer or not, but if I were you I would take it, you have a daughter to support," I speak.

"Also I am moving you and your daughter to a safe house in case the mafia tries coming after you, your husband is not allowed to come, and you will leave him behind. Tomorrow at noon my friend Julius will be coming by to bring you to your new home. I don't want my Elliot coming here to visit you," I add walking away from the tiresome mother.

"Is there something Elliot holds dear to him, like an item of some sort, I think it would be a great comfort for him to have it," I ask.

Selene walks past me, her face covered with tears. She goes over to a nest made of blankets on the ground and searches through them. Suddenly she pulls out an old golden Labrador stuffy and hands it to me.

"Tell him that I love him," Selene demands softly.

I nod, her wish was acceptable. Slowly I walk to the door holding the stuffed dog in my hands. Before I excite I say a last few words, "You will be seeing him again Selene I promise." And with that I am off to return home to where my angel awaits me.


	4. Recovering in bliss

Dear readers, it took a while but Chapter 3 is now up! Ya! Please, please, please review!

Warnings: Sexual content

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA, or any of its characters. (But I will MUAHAUAHUAHA)

Predator dominates Prey!

Chapter 3

Recovering in Bliss

Elliot P.O.V

All is peaceful. Something I have not felt for a long time. Underneath me is a soft material that I snuggle deeper into. I feel lukewarm but that's alright because I'm not to warm and not to cold. The darkness I'm seeing is splendid because that means sleep. I can hear birds chirping and a soft wind blowing. Sunlight is shining on me. I don't feel tired, sore, or hunger. Why is that?

I am waking up from a deep sleep. My eyes slowly open to a room I have never been in my life. I shake my head in confusion, I still must be dreaming. So I lay back down close my eyes and reopen them again. I'm still in the room. Where am I? The room is large with white walls and decorated with paintings of the seas. Outside the doorway I can see a hallway. I'm laying in a soft comfy king sized bed with my stuffed dog named Bug in my arms. How did you get here Bug? I'm not here by accident if Bug is with me. Now I sit up and rub my eyes, surprisingly their not filling with sleep crust. My skin is soft and clean as well as my hair. Usually my hair is a tangled mess when I wake up but surprisingly it's brushed. There is something different about my body to. Wasn't I skinnier than this? I lift up my shirt to find that my ribs aren't poking out as much as they used to, and a fading bruise on my stomach. Also I find that my clothes are different. I am wearing a white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

Looking around the room once more to see there are two windows at each side of the bed, they are both open letting the soft wind and sunlight enter. Suddenly a woman walks into the room. She is wearing a white simple dress and a blue cardigan, her hair is brown and goes to her waist. A smile appears on her face when she sees me.

"Good Afternoon Elliot did you sleep alright," She asks walking to my bed side.

"I slept fine," I reply too shocked to say much.

"One would think for someone who has been asleep for ten days," The lady points out.

My eyes widen," I have been asleep for that long," I shout!

"Don't shout Mr. March, you still are recovering," she demands sternly, lightly pushing me back down on my back.

"Where am I," I ask, watching as she takes a thermometer out of her pocket.

"You're at Blood's Dupree estate, in the hospital room," She answers.

"Why am I at his estate," I ask.

"He rescued you from a group of men," She answers."Okay open up I need to check your temperature."

I open up my mouth so she can take my temperature. So this all comes back to Blood? How did he save me? I am so confused! And I'm at his _estate._ Is he like some kind of rich guy?

"Your fever has gone down," The lady stated as she read the thermometer.

"Who are you," I ask dumbfounded.

"Oh I apologize for not introducing myself! How rude of me! My name is Elena I'm your nurse," She apologizes.

For a moment I stare at her in complete confusion." Well okay I guess, I feel weird why am I not hungry," I speak.

"We feed you through a tube," Elena mumbles, turning away from me.

Before I can answer Elena looks up to the doorway. I look in the same direction to see Blood standing in the doorway. He is dressed in a black suit but his coat isn't on. My heart is being to race at the sight of him and I find myself gripping to Bug for dear life. Something about this man makes my blood flow rapidly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Elena speaks, exciting the room.

No don't leave me alone with Blood! I watch him as he walks over to me. At least he looks happy instead of creepy. A small smile creeps onto his face, but with no intentions behind it, I hope. I feel a strong pull to trust him. After all he did save me. He takes a seat on the side of the bed and turns to me.

"Finally your awake I was being to think you were in a comma," Blood speaks.

I look down at Bug a stroke him softly as if he were a real dog. There's a moment of silence. I know Blood is watching me, I can feel his eyes burning into my skin.

"Did you save me," I ask quietly, barely going above a whisper.

"Yes I did," He replies, his voice was filled with care.

"They raped me didn't they," I assume, tears swelling in my eyes just at the thought of it."I was already being touched when I passed out."

I break out in tears, not caring if I look pathetic or weak because to be honest I am. In response to my crying Blood softly puts his cool hands around my neck and softly tilts my head upwards.

"No they may have touched you but they didn't rape you, I saved you in time," Blood confirms trying to calm me down.

"B-but how did y-you even safe me," I stutter.

"They fled, probably thought I was a police officer or something," He replies still holding my neck.

"How did you even find me," I ask, suspicious.

He hesitates for a moment then replies," I had been stalking you so I knew where you might be."

It wasn't very surprising but it still made me flush with embarrassment. "Why were you stalking me," I yell!

Blood grins and raises his eyebrows," Isn't it obvious, because I want you."

"But I am a guy, have some respect," I yell!

Now my face is completely red, I just know it. I'm shaking with frustration. Everything is all so mixed up! First, I am thankful that Blood rescued me and helped me recover. But then I want to slap him at the same time! Who does he think he is? Wanting me! I'm a man. This is awfully embarrassing.

The silence is killing me as Blood stares at my tear stained face. I gulp knowing I should thank him even though I don't want to give this pervert any satisfaction. "Thank you for saving me," I speak, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"You are very welcome," He replies wiggling his eyebrows.

Now I notice that his hands are still on my neck. Blushing I cover my hands with his and softly pull them off. Yet he takes a hold of my hands and rests them on my lap. Again there is silence as he stares at me, his eyes unreadable. Although for some reason his hands feel nice, cool and comforting against my skin. The moment is becoming awkward.

"Where did they touch you," He asks demanding likewise.

_Now it's defiantly awkward! _

"W-why do you want to know," I ask.

"Answer me Elliot," Blood demands, now taking a strong hold of my hands.

Intimidated by his serious voice I replied," They touched me in a lot of places I guess. Their hands were all over me."

"Elliot where did they touch you," Blood asks, his eyes sternly staring into mine.

Oh god! He wanted to know every bit of me that was touched. I blush and turn my head away from his serious eyes. "Everywhere on my chest and back," I explain.

"Your pants were opened when I found you," Blood added.

"I was touched in _those_ places to I guess," I accept.

"Does the memory haunt you," He asks?

"Of course," I admit.

"I can't stand that someone else has touched you," Blood sneers.

"Why is-

I am quickly cut off from my words as Blood suddenly pounces on top of me. With great speed he straddles me and pins me down to the bed. Predicting that he would try and kiss me I covered my face with Bug. For a moment he is still I can hear his soft breathing as he hovers over me. My heart is pounding inside my chest causing my body to shake. I am about to tell him to get off of me when I feel my shirt being pulled up. Then I feel his cool hands on my stomach which starts to move up towards my chest.

"Get off of me you pervert," I bark at him, throwing Bug into his face.

Blood doesn't even flinch when Bug hits him instead he rolls his eyes and smirks. "That is not a nice way to treat your possessions my brave little fox I think you need to be taught a lesson," Blood teases.

"What the hell did you just call me," I scream!

"A fox," Blood replies huskily before attaching his lips to my stomach.

I gasp at the contact as Blood starts kissing my stomach area. Again I try to get him off me but this time using all my strength. Yet that fails because Bloods hands pin mine down by the wrists. Now Blood has traveled to my chest, and starts to nip at my skin. For some reason I pause my struggle because a weird sense of sensation if coming over me. It felt soothing. The soft gentle kisses being laid all over my stomach are comforting. My eyes slowly close and my breathing becomes slow and long. Even though this is highly embarrassing I can't help but enjoy this. Although all things are short living because suddenly I feel a wet tongue traces across my nipple. I yelp in surprise and once again continue my struggle to get Blood off me. Wildly, I kick my legs trying to send him off of me.

"You perverted man get off of me," I shout angrily.

Doing to opposite Blood continued traveling to each of my nipples and licking them. Blood played with them, flicking his tongue against me or swirling it. I breathe in the scent of Blood finding him to smell like Old Spice and the woods. I can feel his black hair rubbing against my chest, finding it to be soft and ticklish. Yet all thoughts about his hair are washed away when I feel his teeth clamp around my bud.

"Blood," I moan.

What was the sound I had just made? It was like a cry but not of pain or sadness but of pleasure. But what ever it was made Blood chuckle so I lock my teeth shut. Although it is difficult to not cry every time Blood roughly bite me. As I try my hardness to mute my constant cries I realize Blood's hands weren't holding mine down anymore. Instead they were grazing up my torso in a smoothing rhythm. With my hands free I move to at least pull his head off of me but then I feel myself being gripped. To my horror Blood's free hand had slipped through my bottoms and was now palming me. At least he had not gone underneath my boxers, but I'm sure he is going to. Before I could fight him off though my back suddenly arched in surprise.

"Ah! Blood! No! AH! HA!" I screamed.

Blood had slipped his hand underneath my boxers and now had a soft grip around me. My head felt like it was going to explode in heat from the embarrassment. I start to shake as he starts stroking me roughly. As though this wasn't bad enough his other hand snakes underneath me and squeezes my but. Over whelmed and needing something to hold on to; I grip his soft jet black locks. I look up to look at his face to find again that he is staring right at me. Up close his eyes are deadly and icy but also a dangerous beauty at the same time. Lost in his eyes and touch I continue to shake.

There is a voice in my mind that tells me _you're enjoying this, it feels amazing_. This is true I have never felt such a boil in my stomach before. But, he is a guy! This is so wrong! _Who care's! Maybe you're just gay and this is natural for you. Or maybe it's just Blood._ No it's to embarrassing! I realize that these thoughts of mine are true, because being touched like this is so intoxicating. Now that I think about it I have never thought about woman sexually.

It feels like a wave of heat has embraced me as Blood picks up the pace of his stroking. My fingers curl into his hair, my back rises off of the bed, my legs shake, and my toes curl in the sheets. Inside my chest my heart is pounding, I can feel the vibration in my chest. All sorts of noises leave my mouth and when I could finally cry out a no. The room feels like its spinning around me. There is a boil in my stomach and it increases by the second. I feel like I'm a brick wall being hit by a powerful wave.

"Elliot your being quiet loud and you're so sensitive to," Blood mentions, huskily whispering into my ear.

I shiver at his words, a trail of sweat runs into my mouth. This bastard! He's the one making my body betray me. "Shut u-p you ah! Bastard," I yell but can't help to moan every few words.

Grinning like the stupid bastard he is Blood brought his face into the crock of my neck, kissing my neck softly. The gentle touch made me melt even more. Suddenly I feel a rush inside my stomach.

"Blood stop I'm going to-," I try to warn him it's too late.

My release is short lived because immediately I am disgusted by the mess of it. Blood chuckles he is now looking at me, his eyes blazing with excitement. Trying to catch my breath and calm down from the whole experience. While I stay still to catch my breath Blood removes both of his hands and reaches at the side table for the small towel lying there. Casually he wipes his hands off, the sight of it made butterflies in my stomach. Then he settles back and lies down beside me.

"You're a fast cummer," Blood states, smirking at me.

I covered my ears, groaning at his words. "Shut up," I snap at him.

Looking down at the appearance of my body is embarrassing. Quickly I pull my shirt back down and smooth my pants back to the way they were. At least he didn't see my dick. _But, he still felt you. _I Shift uncomfortably in my bottoms because it is no longer clean down there. I can't believe that just happened! I have let a perverted stranger just touch me in ways I have never done to myself. Of course he makes me feel things I have never felt before and what was that? What was that sensational feeling that made me hot all over? Even though this is an embarrassing situation I can't help but feel a little pleased.

"Come on lets go clean you up," Blood insists.

"What," I mumble, before suddenly Blood picks me up and carries me out of the room.

How is he so strong? He has just picked me up like I'm the weight of a pillow. I'm far too stunned to even complain about being carried. To be honest I also want to see what the estate looks like. We excite into a hallway where the walls are a creamy white and magnificent paintings are hung. Blood comes to a halt at two large double doors. He opens one up and walks through with me in his arms. I gasp as soon as I see the room. Its floor is white marble, shining and gleaming against the lights. In the middle of the room is a huge Victorian like bath tub. Above it is a painting of angels flying amongst clouds; the painting is pinned to the ceiling. Blood sets me down and walks over to the tub and turns the knob on the pipe. Water comes rushing out of it causing to start to fill. He turns back to me, grinning at me.

"What," I ask mildly.

"You look like a mess, hair all fluffed up and all," Blood replies.

"You're the one that made me like this in the first place," I growl, glaring at him.

"Guilty as charged," Blood teases throwing up his arms in defense.

"What ever," I mumble.

There's a moment of silence as we both stare at each other. "Well are you going to leave," I ask?

"Why would I leave," Blood objects.

"So I can bath," I reply to the obvious.

"Yes go ahead you're more than welcome," Blood speaks cockily.

I don't reply I'm too frustrated with him to even talk with him. Honestly, I'm exhausted. Blood walks over to me and runs a hand through my hair. My eyes close as he gently runs his hands through my hair again and an again. I lean against him a bit allowing him to steady me.

"I'll leave you to take the bath, go straight back to the room you were in and go back to sleep," Blood tells me softly.

I reply with a nod and bring my head up to look at him. His face is so close and he is staring at my lips. Blushing at the pressure of the tension I take a step back hoping to put some distance between us. For the first time I see pain swipe across Blood's face. But, he clears his throat and speaks.

"Have a good bath," He speaks, bringing his hand to my hair once again.

Slowly Blood kisses me on the cheek which makes my heart flutter oddly. Then with that he walks off towards the doors. Before he leaves though he says one last thing," Don't venture anywhere else in the estate this place isn't safe everywhere."

With that he was gone. _This place isn't safe everywhere._ I hope he just means there are some nasty guard dogs around or something like that. Ignoring the thought I slip off my clothes and jump into the bath tub. The hot water is relaxing; it has been a long time since I have felt this good even if Blood was here. Although I'm grateful Blood is here because he did save me after all.

XXX

Blood: :0

Elliot: :0

Alice:


	5. The debt release

A rather long chapter, just of explaining and talking. Yes, finally now I have built the story up enough to intensify it! I know it took me a long time to update. Sorry. I am very busy since I do track and field six days a week. But I was able to write this chapter since I literally have lost my voice for more than two days now. Perhaps its because I ran with a sore throat. I don't know. I can't do track nor talk, but hey I can still type!

Please review, favorite! It really encourages a writer when they know people want more.

Well now off to work on Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own no characters _-_

**Predator Dominates Prey Chapter 4**

**The Debt release**

Oddly Elliot was becoming used to the splendid treatment. Naturally he slept, his body happily recovering from the long lacking hours of missed slumber. Food was brought to him by tray if he wanted to eat in bed or he could have the option of going to the dining room or breakfast bar. Although Elliot never ventured far from the hospital room he stayed in fearing that he would run into Blood. Elliot didn't quite know what he felt about his current situation, but he did know Blood left him wanting more; for some reason. As days passed by Elliot began to gradually become physically healthy again. He did not carry his shoulders slouched instead he held them high having the energy to do so. The dark rims under his eyes slowly faded away and his orange hair became glossy. His rib cage now did not poke out. All together he was more lively and interested in his surroundings.

Even if Elliot was recovering in one of the best ways possible a worse symptom set in; _boredom ._The nurse, Elena, would bring him magazines and crossword puzzles little activities like that but to a teenager that was not satisfying enough. There indeed was a TV in the room but soon shows and movies did not interest him. Bravely Elliot traveled from the room and took brief short little walks.

Elliot had now learned that the estate was indeed huge. From what he could tell there were six stories that made up the mansion, an indoor and outdoor pool, gardens, a stable, a barn, a large circular driveway, a garage and a large beautiful fountain on the first floor in the main entrance of the house. This mansion appearing so unreal to Elliot made him believe he was dreaming sometimes. Of course if he really was dreaming then it would not feel so real.

Again it was the start of another day spent sleeping and exploring. Only today seemed different for Elena entered his room at 8 a.m. sharp. Her presence surprised Elliot for she did not carry her usual medicine bag. But her image was the same. Same long brown hair pulled into a bun, small cheerful smile, and gentle attitude. The curious Elliot sat up and flicked the off switch on the remote to turn the TV off.

"Good morning Mr. March," Elena spoke approaching his bed side.

"Morning," Elliot replied quietly, his attention fixed on the shopping bag with Calvin Klein written on it that Elena held.

"You have been requested to join master Blood in the morning kitchen," Elena spoke casually while she opened up a window and pulled back the curtains.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat. He was requested in the kitchen? What could possibly be in store for him? A memory rushed back to his head of how Blood had touched him. Heat rushed through Elliot's body at the embarrassment. The thought of even seeing Blood again made his stomach churn.

"Do you know why," He asked nervously brushing back his hair.

"I'm afraid I do not know perhaps your savior just wants to have breakfast with you, but I do know that you'll have to move out of this room today since a patient is being moved here," Elena replied, moving around the bed to the other window.

A gulp came to Elliot's throat. '_My savior'_ He thought. "W-who's the patient," He asked?

Elena shrugged her shoulders," Probably a family member of Blood's I myself do not know, but I'm pretty sure it's not another rescue."

"Oh I see," He mumbled. With ease he pulled back his sheets and stood up from bed. "What's the bag for," Elliot asked as he strolled over to the window taking notice of the nice sunny day.

"Clothes for you to wear," Elena answered and began to make the bed.

"I can make the bed," Elliot opposed grabbing the other end of the sheets.

Elena smiled," If I am to ever have a son one day I hope he's like you, let me handle this I have to change the bedding anyway, you go get changed you don't want to keep master Blood waiting."

Flustered by the somewhat weird humble compliment Elliot nodded in agreement and retrieved the bag with the clothes. Then he went to the bathroom to change. He was happy to find that in the bag was a nice cotton gray V neck sweater and blue jeans. The items fitted nicely on his body in the bag there was also some leather sandals. When leaving the bathroom Elliot noticed Elena had left the room. For a moment he took a few breaths and mentally urged himself to move forward. Whatever was in store for him he was going to have to face it sooner or later.

Blood Dupree sat at the breakfast bar anxiously picking at his half eaten grapefruit. Across the bar his chef Toffee was skillfully cutting up fruit and putting them into a bowl. Toffee wasn't the only cook on the estate but she was the closest employee to Blood. He thought of her as the mother he had never had, caring and joyful, smart and strong. There was no doubt Toffee could be scary some times for she had a loud powerful voice and a colorful dictionary. But over all she was a wonderful cook and a trusted servant.

Toffee was defiantly not young at the age of 58 but she had more spark in her oven than an actual one. Her hair gray and long but neatly pulled back into a bun and small hair net. With a short but beefy build and skillful hands, despite her age, that did not shake.

"So I'm finally going to meet this Elliot boy," Toffee spoke.

"Yes, try not to scare him," Blood warned, flipping through the newspaper.

"Like I would be the _one_ to scare him," Toffee huffed.

He rolled his eyes at the woman, even though he was perfectly normal at the moment didn't mean he had to start drooling when Elliot walks in. The rapid chopping of the kitchen knife came to a halt with a rather awkward silence following it. Blood looked up to find in the doorway Elliot standing shyly with his hands in his pockets. The mafia boss found his heart to start to quicken and his senses heighten. He never could forget that vibrant red hair.

"Well come and sit down baby," Toffee spoke sending a gentle welcome.

Nervously Elliot walked towards the bar, taking a seat next to Blood. There was a little relief to Elliot that someone else was here. Taking note of Blood's appearance was in fact shameful to Elliot but he looked anyway. The man once again wore all black: Black boots, jeans, and a tight muscle shirt. Unfortunately, Elliot had to admit the pervert was out of this world stunning. Softly Blood flashed him a small grin causing Elliot to look away in shyness. The teen could not stand to look into those piercing ice of blue orbs for more than a moment.

"You want some breakfast? Since this is my first time cooking for you I'll make you anything you want. How does that sound?" Toffee asked gently. She felt sad for the poor boy he looked nervous as a guilty person in court.

"Sure. Thank you," Elliot answered jumpily.

"You're welcome. What would you like to eat?" Toffee asked again.

"Um," Elliot stuttered, taking a moment to glance over at Blood," Anything is fine with me."

Blood arched an eyebrow at his fox who seemed to be quite nervous at the moment. The cook left the kitchen bar and moved into the larger kitchen that was a door away. Alone both Elliot and Blood remained silent.

"How are you feeling," Blood asked?

"Okay," Elliot answered, he began to fiddle with the sleeve of his sweater.

The red head literally jumped when he felt a cold hand settle on his cheek. His widened orbs turned towards Blood in surprise. Elliot took a quick gasp at how close Blood was now. Up close the red head could study those eyes that intimidated him so. Their icy blue color reminded Elliot of a frozen lake; a color frozen forever. Then with small speckles of silver and black gave Blood's eyes a deathly but beautiful edge. Somehow Elliot managed to relax for Blood's features appeared soft and not wicked as Elliot had seen them in the past.

"You look well, have you been able to catch enough sleep," Blood questioned, his thumb starting to move back and forth against Elliot's soft cheek.

Sleep had taken control of Elliot, knocking him out and repairing his body. But as he recovered enough to the point where he wasn't extremely tired, sleep would not come easily. For he continued to remember the way he felt when Blood touched him, or he thought of those dangerous eyes. Yet Elliot was not going to give him any satisfaction by telling him the truth so instead he lied.

"Yes, I have," Elliot lied.

So far Blood was being successful in reining in his desires. Of course he had for the past two weeks of avoiding Elliot. First he stayed away from Elliot because he felt guilty for seducing Elliot right when he was taking everything in. Although it could not have been avoided for Blood would not tolerate his prey having been touched by filthy scum bags. Then of course he had been jealous that other men had gotten to touch Elliot, but he had not. In the end touching Elliot only left him wanting more.

A smile came to Blood as he remembered Elliot's reactions. Throughout Elliot's failed struggle Blood noticed Elliot seemed to be at war with himself. His body reacted the way Blood had wished it to, hardening, reddening and reacting to every single touch. On the other hand Blood could tell Elliot had been trying to hold back sweet moans and refusing to admit that he liked it. Of course Elliot enjoyed being touched by him. Otherwise if he hadn't he would be disgusted and would show signs of hate. Instead Elliot remained nervous, his guards up. But secretly something deep down inside Elliot told him he wanted the sexy Blood to jump his bones once again. Therefore all of this made Blood come to the conclusion that he might have Elliot give in to him willingly. Yet not at the moment for there were important matters to complete.

Soon Toffee brought Elliot a delicious smelling omelet and a side of fruit salad. Elliot had eyed the food like it was gold, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to glaze his lips. From the way Elliot ate his food Blood could tell he was a mighty hungry person. The mafia boss smiled and continued flipped through the newspaper, skimming through the black letters.

"Hey that's the ally I was in," Elliot pointed at the next page headlines.

In bold letter the headline read: **Seven men found dead in Back bush ally**. Elliot froze in shock as he read the details of the dead bodies in the article. "Snapped necks, broken limbs, , three men shot in the back of the head."

"You were the one that saved me," Elliot spoke, looking up in shock at Blood.

"Elliot," Blood spoke carefully hoping to calm Elliot down.

The surprised teen rose from his stool backing away from Blood. "You never told me you killed them," Elliot spoke sounding rather frightened.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to shock you when you had just woken up," Blood explained, he stood up as well.

"Oh because you did such a _great_ job of not shocking me," Elliot spoke sarcastically.

Blood raised an eyebrow at Elliot's bold statement. "Look the only way to save you was to kill them and I was more than willingly to do that," He claimed.

"Tell me what happened," Elliot commanded, crossing his arms sternly.

Somehow Elliot had managed to make Blood feel like he was a child that was caught by his mother. He was _defiantly _going to get Elliot back for that.

"I was looking for you and I finally came across an ally way where there were figures in the distance. As I came closer I noticed they were circled around someone. That's when I realized it was you. So I rushed to them. There were two men that approached me immediately who planned to do the same to me as they were doing to you. The first man I grabbed his neck and snapped it. The second one I did the same. The third had a gun, he shot, I ducked, I captured his wrist then circled his arm around his neck and I pulled. Then the four remaining fled but I picked up number threes gun and shot them. Finally I picked you up and brought you here." Blood realized he probably could have left out how he pacifically killed them, but he could not undo the already spun web.

"You didn't have to kill the ones that were fleeing," Elliot mentioned.

"They hurt you. They deserved to die."

There was a long pause, which seemed to never end. Both stared at each other. Finally Elliot spoke," Who are you"?

"Blood Dupree," he answered.

"I know that, but what are you," Elliot questioned again.

"If I tell you I cannot let you go," Blood warned.

"What are you," Elliot asked louder?

"I'm the boss of the mafia," He replied.

"Be serious," Elliot instructed.

"I am being serious," Blood spoke harshly.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Elliot whispered to himself.

"It makes perfect sense. I rescued you, but not just from rape. From poverty, hard labor, and debt," Blood reassured.

"Hold up a second, from debt," Elliot spoke.

"Yes, your father's debt to the mafia has been forgotten," Blood answered.

"How so," Elliot added, becoming rather confused.

"He has paid for the debt," A voice interrupted.

Elliot could not believe his eyes as he saw his mother standing in the doorway. Warmth spread through him as he took in the sight of his mother. Selene looked so much healthier, her sleepless face gone, her smile bright and happy.

"Mom," Elliot spoke.

"I'll leave you two be," Blood spoke, exciting through the doorway.

They rushed to each other, embracing in a tight hug. Selene was relieved to find Elliot looked so much better than he had before, just as Blood promised. Softly she stroked the back of his head, his hair reminding her of her husband.

"Mom I'm confused what is going on," Elliot asked as he still held her.

"The mafia we were in debt to was just a small group of men, Blood must not have known of the debt being held against us but I guess when he found out he paid for it," Selene answered.

"But why would he do that," Elliot asked quite alarmed by this point.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that in return for the debt being paid off you stay with him in return," Selene answered sadly.

"That's just great, I have to live with a mafia boss," Elliot responded.

"There's more Elliot. Jolene and I have moved to a wonderful house by the ocean. Oh Elliot the house, the neighborhood, the beach it's all so beautiful! I have never seen Jolene so happy! She's goes to elementary school now; she finally is getting to be a kid." Selene announced her voice happy and sad at the same time.

"Wait! Where did you even get the money to move," Elliot asked?

"Oh, it was Blood he feared the mafia might come back to our house so he moved Jolene and I to a safe house," She spoke.

"But what of dad," Elliot mentioned, noticing she only said 'Jolene and I'.

"Elliot, I have not been a good mother and perhaps I'm still not being one now. I should have left your father right when he started his horrible drinking habits and taken you and Jolene with me. But, I was not brave. Nor smart. Now you and Jolene have a chance of not having to starve, to live a happier life. I'm divorcing your father Elliot. It's something I should have done a long time ago."

"I… I understand," Elliot stuttered.

A sudden beeping noise went off and Selene looked at her wrist watch. "I have to go pick Jolene up from school. I will call you tomorrow, for now I think we both need to just think about this."

Elliot nodded," Tell Jolene I love her."

"I always do," Selene nodded.

"I'll be fine mom, I'm actually quite happy here," Elliot reassured.

**Author's notes: P.S I wrote this in narrators because it is so much easier for me and plus I think I write better in this style. Tell me if you like narrator, or P.O.V. better? **


	6. Come here

Hello! This is another split chapter since part 2 is going to take me a while so I decided to give you the first part! Aren't I nice?

Disclaimer: I don't own hnkna or any of its characters

Warnings: UUhhhhh M rated (You know why you're here)

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey!<p>

Chapter 5 part 1

The hot water ran down the teenager's body, calming and relaxing. Soothing warmth that Elliot needed. For right now he was far too tense. So many worries and confused thoughts ran throughout his head. Most of them relating to the shock of what Blood had done. He remembered the first time he saw Blood, how he had appeared to be some type of mad man and still remaining one. There must be a reason why the mafia boss took to such an effort in saving him. Obviously Blood fancied the red head to go through the trouble of paying off the debt and arranging for a house for his mother and sister. Elliot wondered what Blood wanted overall. The red head doubted that Blood means him harm, but he is a mafia boss. He found himself dying to know the answers.

Elliot refused to think of his father, the horrible old oaf. To be honest he never really liked his parents. They made so many mistakes, argued all the time and never made sure their children were happy. At least now his mother was accepting her mistakes and focusing on her daughter. For some reason Elliot didn't want to be with his mother at least not at the moment, his suffering had left a cruel grudge in his heart. It would take some time before he would once again trust his mother.

Right now he let his only concern trouble him, Blood. While he lathered his body with a bar of soap Elliot fell into a deep thought. Why did his body feel so heated around Blood? How come his heart skipped a beat with every intense look Blood gave him?'Perhaps' Elliot thought 'I'm gay.'

The red head pounded his head against the shower wall. How could he be gay? He barely even knew what two men do together! Defiantly, Blood knew since of his earlier actions. Again Elliot smacked his forehead against the wet wall. Embarrassment returned to him as he recalled the memory of releasing from Bloods touch. No matter how much embarrassment it caused, Elliot still enjoyed it. The feeling of being touched was like none other. Elliot was finding it difficult keeping his mind from the topic.

As he finished his steaming shower he tried to clear his mind. When he felt fully relaxed Elliot walked out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack. After he fully dried himself off he scanned the bathroom for his clothes. Only it seeming that during his shower one of the maids switched out his clothes and replaced them with a neatly folded robe. The teenager shrugged and slipped on the robe. It was a soft silk fabric in the color of royal blue and ended at his upper thighs. He walked out of the bathroom and into an empty hallway. Sometimes Elliot wondered if anyone besides employee lived here. Certainly there was plenty of room in the huge mansion.

A voice broke Elliot out of his deep thoughts," Elliot what are you doing on this floor."

With a sudden realization that he went the wrong way Elliot looked up. Standing before him was Blood in all his black clothing glory. 'Great. Absolutely great,' Elliot thought. Before him Blood acknowledged the red heads appearance. Like always Elliot's fiery hair gleamed and green eyes sparkled. The robe exposed some of his chest and most of his inner thighs. Blood found his mouth to start watering just at the sight of the newly seen skin.

"I must have taken a wrong turn," Elliot replied as he nervously brought a hand to the back of his head.

Blood nodded not paying full attention to his words."Would you like to come inside my office," He asked turning his body towards a white door.

"Sure," Elliot replied.

This would be the perfect opportunity to ask Blood his longing questions! Elliot started to feel his heart racing faster. Despite the confusing feeling Elliot followed the mafia boss into the office. Inside the office there was a loveseat, a centered coffee table, bookshelves and a large beautifully carved desk. Actually, the office looked rather professional a surprise to Elliot who had expected fancy leather couches, ash trays and fancy bottle alcohol. Blood casually walked over to the coat rack and dismembered his leather jacket from his body. On the other hand Elliot had no intention of taking off his _one_ article of clothing. The red head realized that wearing such little clothing around Blood was a bad idea.

"I suppose you have some questions for me," Blood assumed.

"I do," Elliot affirmed, the first one starting with how you even came to know me in the first place."

"At the train station I was just about to board when I saw you, from that point on I spent my time following you," Blood replied coolly.

"Why would a rich mafia boss like you ride a public train," Elliot questioned?

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't ride public transportation," Blood pointed out.

"So you just saw me at the station and decided to stalk me from that point on," Elliot proclaimed.

"I found you interesting and attractive," The mafia boss stated, tilting his head at the now blushing red head.

"Stop that," Elliot snapped. "I'm not going to put up with your seductive tricks anymore."

Blood raised an eyebrow at the teen's boldness. "I wasn't being seductive, I was simply telling you the truth," he responded.

The red head couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. So far talking to Blood was not working out well. While Elliot was having trouble coping with his embarrassment, Blood was trying to gather the will power not too become focused on Elliot's tempting thighs.

"B-blood what are your intentions with me," Elliot wondered.

"Honestly I have no intentions or plans for you besides the obvious ones," Blood answered.

"What are the obvious ones," Elliot asked?

Those words were all it took for Blood to leave the wall and rush to Elliot's side. Up close Elliot's flushed face and rosy lips made Blood's stomach swoon. Elliot's heart began to pound making his whole entire body jittery. Before Blood came too close, Elliot put his hands on Blood's chest stopping him from coming any closer. However the distance between them was still not enough for Elliot to feel comfortable with.

"I want you," Blood spoke in a soft purr.

"Blood do you plan on harming me," Elliot blurted out.

"No of course, I would never dream of hurting you," Blood replied.

"Can I trust you," Elliot asked?

"Yes," Blood answered.

Now that Elliot knew Blood did not want to hurt him he felt somewhat relieved. Yet should he really trust what this man said? This man was dangerous, mysterious and gorgeous. But something about this danger made his blood rush in an unfamiliar way. Elliot felt trapped in a hungry lion's den waiting for the beast to strike. All Blood wanted to do was kiss those plump rosy lips and ravish Elliot to the point of no return. Then as Blood was wondering how soft those lips would be Elliot's tongue slowly licked lips.

In one sudden flash Elliot found his hands removed from Blood's chest and being tugged into a tight embrace. Only the surprise embrace was turned into something more as Elliot felt a pair of lips on his. For a moment Elliot stood there, eyes wide open. Never before had he had a face this close, to where he could see the details of one's eyelashes. Then Elliot felt the soft texture of flesh rubbing against one another. The feeling was strange and new for it sent butterflies to his stomach and heat to his face. For a moment Elliot forgot how to move. His mind screamed in protest but his body wouldn't respond. Inside his chest his heart was racing in excitement. Finally, with great effort, he once again managed to be able to move. Despite the warning in his mind a curious side in his humanity caused Elliot to slowly kiss back.

Blood nearly jumped with joy when he felt Elliot respond in the way Blood had hoped. The taste of Elliot was indescribable but the smooth plump surface of the red heads lips made him groan. They moved their lips against one another in a soft rhythm. Soon Blood was not satisfied with the slow pace so he sped up his movements. The need to become closer became stronger forcing Blood to hold his fox closer. Elliot held back a surprised yelp as he felt teeth starting to nibble on his bottom lip. Not that Elliot knew but Blood wanted to access to his mouth. Impatiently, Blood traveled his hand down Elliot's back to his unexplored ass. Blood smiled as Elliot gasped giving access for the mafia boss to explore. Before Elliot had time to even realize what the hell Blood was doing his mouth paid welcome to an unexpected intruder.

Once again surprise stunned Elliot in the head lights. At first Elliot was confused, but confusion turned into passion. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Blood was surprised at how strong Elliot's tongue was. Unfortunately Blood had the upper hand allowing him to distract Elliot as he let his hand journey across Elliot's delicious ass. Soon wrestling turned into gentle rough housing allowing Blood to roam as he pleased.

Blood dreaded the thought of pulling away, but he had to. He wanted Elliot more than anything. But, he also loved Elliot more. Right now he was letting his desires rule him; he needed his mind in power again. Plus he wanted Elliot to come to him, not the other way around. Although he enjoyed the chase if they were to make love Blood wanted Elliot's permission. Only "permission" comes in many forms to Blood. So Blood collected his willpower and pulled away from Elliot. Elliot slowly let go of his iron grip on the back of Blood's shirt.

"Your kind of a good kisser for a virgin," Blood teased.

Elliot tried to replied but the kiss had rendered him speechless. The mafia boss walked around Elliot and made his way to his desk. Behind the desk Blood found it to be a much worse position to be in. For now he had to stare at the flustered teenager whom he had just kissed. Elliot's face was painted by a deep blush and his lips were burning red. Slowly Elliot raised a hand and touched his own lips. That had been Elliot's first kiss, his first kiss with a man and he couldn't come up with any sudden disapproval of it.

"Is there more you want to ask me," Blood spoke hoping to distract himself.

"Why did you move my mother and sister to that ocean house," He asked?

"So you could visit a safer place than where you were living," Blood replied.

"And I am to live here with you from now on," The red head assumed and continued on when Blood nodded. "Am I allowed to go back to school?"

"Of course education is important that is why I've enrolled you in a far better school," Blood answered.

"Come again," Elliot yelped.

"Candlewood high school, I went there when I was a stranger," Blood explained.

"But my high school is perfectly fine and it doesn't have tuition," Elliot pointed out.

"Don't let the tuition bother you," Blood assured.

"Blood it does bother me, you've already so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you," The red head spoke.

"I have a few ideas on how to repay me," Blood huskily spoke.

"Like what," Elliot asked?

Blood pushed his chair further back and held out his hand. "_Come here_."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Cliffhanger! Doesn't it just make you want to strangle me? I'll hurry up with part 2.<p>

So did you like it? Please tell me REVIEW!

The more reviews I get the more I will be encouraged to write faster and more!


	7. Sinful pleasures

I did it! I did it! It took three fucking day but I uploaded a chapter!

Warnings: Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey!<p>

Chapter 5 part 2

Sinful Pleasures

"_Come here."_

What had he gotten himself into? Elliot now found himself in the lap of the all mighty mafia boss. The redhead let a moan leave his throat as his mouth was ravished by Blood's tongue. Right away Elliot wiggled and thrashed in Bloods lap but only causing Blood torture at the friction. Yet Elliot slowly began to submit to the rather comfortable position. Instead his body began to shake; his limbs turning to jelly. Again their tongues began to dance, slipping and pushing against one another. The heated kisses sent Elliot falling into an interminable abyss of sweet sins.

Blood adored the feel of Elliot's body on his own; the warmth. The mafia boss explored his Elliot toying with him like a cat tortures a mouse. Their tongues softly wrestled each other making it hard for both of them to breath. Yet Blood detached himself for a second from Elliot's lips, he rushed to catch a breath of air before kissing Elliot again. Blood would not allow Elliot the time to think. As a result Elliot was finding himself crumbling in heat and hardening, despite his efforts not to.

More problems were popping up for Elliot. He no longer could hold back every noise wanting to encourage Blood. The aphrodisiac moans Elliot was releasing made Blood grin. But, kissing wasn't enough for Blood as he felt a rush of heat hitting his stomach. Therefore he began to feel Elliot's long exposed legs. They were smooth with little hair. The muscles shuddered under Blood's touch. The mafia boss couldn't believe the power he had over Elliot. His beloved fox was sensitive to any touch or pet.

Elliot found his energy being drained as if Blood was sucking his life energy out of him. Their teeth clashed causing Elliot to grip Blood's raven locks. The silky hair felt even more wonderful then it looked. A worried thought came to Elliot as he remembered the lack of clothing he wore. He peeked down to find his robe was riding up his waist and his cock beginning to bulge. Elliot sighed as warmth began to create a pool inside his stomach.

This simply was embarrassing for Elliot for multiple reasons but mainly because this new experience was turning him on. His body was reacting in ways Elliot hadn't even had know possible. Elliot gasped as he felt his burning lips loose pressure and his ear to fill with a hot breath.

"Elliot my beautiful fox," Blood whispered causing Elliot to jolt at the sound.

Blood bite softly onto Elliot's ear causing his fox to gasp. He gave a few tugs with his choppers before replacing them with his tongue. Then he descended onto Elliot exposed neck claiming it with a gentle kiss. Soon Elliot found his neck being painted with more soothing kisses. The redhead calmed for a moment letting himself grow used to the gentle kisses. But then Elliot let out a small yell as Blood bite down into his skin. It hurt and Elliot struggled against Bloods hold but soon Elliot felt Blood swap his teeth with his tongue.

As Blood continued to bite and lick all over Elliot's neck causing the redhead to whimper, Blood let his hand move up Elliot's thigh. Blood realized as his hand reached Elliot's hip that Elliot wasn't wearing anything under his short robe. He cursed the vixen for being such a tease, even if Elliot had no idea what his mere existence was doing to Blood. Yet it wasn't till long that Elliot felt a hard bulge pressing into his bottom.

A sudden rush of caution had the teen jumping from Blood's lap. Elliot rounded the corner of the desk stopping there to catch his breath. Blood mentally growled he had taken a bite from his piece of cake and he was certainly going to finish it. The mafia boss stood from his chair and raced over to Elliot.

"Elliot what is it," Blood asked?

"I'm not sure," Elliot replied.

They stood close both feeling each other's hot breath. Elliot felt his limp knees give out forcing him to lean against Blood. Blood wrapped his arms around Elliot's back wanting to calm the panicking redhead.

"Elliot I want you," Blood spoke huskily while stealing a quick kiss.

"I know," Elliot confirmed softly.

"Elliot I want you _now_," Blood spoke.

Elliot met those dangerous eyes again; he blushed as they stared back. What was Blood saying? 'I want you know' ran through his brain again and again. What did he want? Elliot closed his eyes. Was Blood really asking for more or for everything? Slowly Elliot nodded his head. He didn't know why he had only nodded instead of replying to Blood's words. Truthfully Elliot had no answer to give; there was none.

So in a matter of seconds Elliot found his entire body picked up and tossed onto the smooth surface of the wooden desk. He shivered as he suddenly felt the cool air whisk against his body. Elliot opened his eyes to find Blood standing over him with eyes wide and huskier than ever. He looked down to find that somewhere in the process of being thrown that his robe had been untied, leaving his body on full display.

Blood took in the splendid naked body that was Elliot. Not that Elliot had a toned or even muscular body but he was perfect either way. He defiantly was not too skinny anymore, but his ribs still poked out a little bit. Blood noted Elliot's small erect nipples and pubic patch of slightly darker reddish brown hair. His cock matched his height turning out to be rather longer than Blood expected. The mafia boss slicked his lips at the beautiful sight.

"Your perfect," Blood spoke.

The redhead blushed and bit his bottom lips holding back his curses of disapproval. Quickly Blood climbed on top of Elliot once again kissing those plump yummy lips. Then Blood tried something foreign to Elliot. The mafia boss grinded his hip's down against Elliot's causing their hot cores to rub against each other.

"Blood," Elliot yelped!

Blood chuckled." Do you enjoy this fox," He teased?

This felt too naughty for Elliot to bear; only he had no choice as his struggles were pinned sharply. Blood continued to move against Elliot searching for the perfect pace. The redhead felt his whole body tighten and suddenly the need to hold onto something became a matter of life and death. Elliot wrapped his hands into the nest of Blood's raven locks and he bent his shaking legs. He allowed a small moan to pass his lips as Blood crushed down hard. Despite the pleasure starting to swim through his body, Elliot winced at the hard cold feel of wood he lay on. Blood heard a displeased groan from Elliot and looked down onto his fox.

"Something wrong," Blood asked?

"This isn't exactly comfortable," Elliot whined.

"Would you like me to make it comfortable for you," Blood asked?

"Depends on what you mean by comfortable," Elliot replied.

Blood grinned and lifted both of them of the large desk. Only when Elliot was not let down by Blood was when the redhead realized he was going to be carried to the destination. The mafia boss quickly brought Elliot's legs to wrap around his hips. As Elliot was just about to protest when Blood connected their lips again in a hunger filled kiss.

Elliot could feel Blood's strong body against his somehow the contact making an unbearable itch. Kissing, walking, carrying and directing all at the same time was not an easy task. Plus Blood every step Blood took his erection grew harder and harder. Then, there was the fact Elliot was returning the passionate kisses. His kisses were not strong but they were gentle and Blood absolutely loved them.

As Blood walked down the hallway he dreaded every step yet celebrated every one of them. The more steps he took the closer he was to his bedroom. With each step he took he felt as if he couldn't walk any longer. It wasn't so much carrying Elliot that made it difficult, since Elliot was still skinny. No. It was the raging animalistic need to carry out his desires right away. But with self control Blood continued on happy that they would be in the private solitary of his bedroom soon. The redhead was glad that his robe was still at least on his arms so that his backside wasn't bear. At least there weren't any employees what so ever as usual.

The mafia boss came to a halt and carefully opened one of two double doors. Elliot gasped when they walked into the room. It wasn't exactly a room, more like a large suite inside a mansion. There was a living room with several loveseats and couches that were centered along a flat screen TV. The floor was a light brown wood that gleamed under the lights. Off to the left there was a kitchen with a cooking and sitting bar. All the decorations were very modern and classic. Then there was a set of exactly three steps that led to paper shutter doors. Blood slid one open to reveal a king sized bed that stood on a carpeted platform.

Elliot's heart started to race again at the sight of the bedroom. The bed was lined with black silk sheets and at least twenty pillows that leaned against the headboard. Slowly Blood let Elliot down and watched as the redhead looked at the room in awe. Then Elliot met Bloods eyes again. Like a mouse walking into a trap Elliot realized that he was now in the lion's den. Blood lifted his hands to Elliot's shoulders and slid the silk robe off, letting it fall to the floor. A wicked grin spread on his face making Elliot shiver. Now Elliot stood before him completely naked a sight Blood had been dreaming to see.

"Lie down on the bed," Blood commanded making sure to tease Elliot's ear with a sharp blow.

The redhead turned and walked over to the side of the bed then climbed into the middle of the bed. Blood grinned as he enjoyed the sight of Elliot's bare bum something he hoped to become used to seeing. Yet Blood still had an end to fill since he still wore all his clothes. He kicked off his black laced boots and started to take off his shirt. To Elliot it seemed as if a black snake was shedding its skin and a new pale white skin shown. The redhead knew Blood was muscular already so the glorious body wasn't that much of a surprise. Elliot could see a trail of black hair trailing down Bloods belly and he blushed at the thought of seeing further down.

Yet if he was naked now then Blood probably would be to. Elliot felt overly excited and scared shitless at the same time. The mafia boss wiggled his eyebrows at the staring Elliot as he slid down his dark jeans. Then Blood joined Elliot on the bed in only his boxers. The redhead watched was Blood crawled to him eyes hungry and lustful, body lithe and alert.

Blood forced Elliot's knees apart allowing Blood to be in between the redhead's legs. Again they met each other's lips in a kiss only this time Blood kissed harder than ever before. Then Blood began to feel up Elliot's sides and chest. Elliot found himself slightly curious. What did two men do together? He had no clue. But he had a feeling he was going to find out whether he like it or not.

The kisses moved to his neck the strange feeling sending warmth down his spine. Elliot loved the comfortable mattress that he laid on. Again shivers rippled through him a he felt a pinch on one of his nipples. This made him squeak and wiggle underneath Blood. Blood smiled at the reaction before biting into Elliot's neck once again.

"Mmmmm Oh," Elliot moaned, blushing at the sound he had just made.

"You like this little fox," Blood assumed, whispering harshly in the redheads ear.

Elliot bit his tongue down to not allow any more noise escape his mouth. But Blood would have none of this so he kissed down his neck to feast on Elliot's perk rose buds. He took one in between his teeth and the other with his fingers. The redhead arched his back in surprise but still remained silent except for his heavy breathing.

As Elliot wiggled underneath him Blood continued to give his nipples equal treatment, but to Elliot it translated into equal torture. The mafia boss continued giving kisses down Elliot's body going closer to Elliot's nether region. Yet Blood switched course as he brought his mouth down to Elliot's inner thighs. Slowly he began to kiss up Elliot's thighs, Blood found them to be silky smooth. Elliot closed his eyes trying to calm his heartbeat and body.

Then Elliot suddenly jolted at the feel of a soft teasing breeze against his aching erection. The redheads eyes flew open and he looked up into those eyes of deadly blue. Blood stared right back at the redhead, grinning as he blew against Elliot again.

"Oh," Elliot whined.

This was complete torture! Elliot legs kicked in frustration as the growing heat continued to expand. The raven haired man watched in amusement as he continued to tease. Finally Blood gave Elliot a small lick earning an unexpected loud moan from Elliot. The redhead had no idea what Blood was doing but it felt so good, making his body rush with pleasure.

"Elliot you're so sensitive," Blood commented. "I think you were meant to be touched."

"_Blood,"_ Elliot moaned!

Now Blood was licking up his swelled aching shaft. This caused Elliot's hips to automatically buck at the sensation. The mafia boss moved slowly testing Elliot's reactions; every man liked being sucked off in a certain way. Blood was going to have to find that way, for the both of them. So he licked his way to the top of the redhead's cock, before quickly adding speed and pressure to his rhythm. Already Elliot was mewling underneath Blood, jolting and bucking his hips uncontrollably. Yes, this was so shameful and naughty to Elliot. But, right now he couldn't care less as his body shook with pleasure.

"My fox let me hear all your amazing cries," Blood huskily commanded as he started sucking on Elliot's cock.

Elliot moaned his eyes rolling back in his head. He wasn't used to such mind curling pleasures and Blood certainly wasn't going to go easy on him. The sinful noises coming from Elliot drove Blood crazy, wanting to hear more. Without stop Blood continued to suck Elliot off making the fiery redhead continue to moan. Something in Elliot started his rush and the need for release became unimaginable. As if Blood sensed this he gripped onto Elliot's balls. Elliot shuddered; sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Blood I'm g-going to," Elliot groaned.

Blood speed up his movements, sucking harder than ever. The redhead whimpered his stomach tightening as a rush of heat hit it. His hips arched as sinful pleasure released from him. Elliot's vision went fuzzy as his orgasm rode out; his whole world was spinning around him. After his release Elliot was left gasping for air.

"Why the hell did you swallow it," Elliot seethed.

"You taste so sweet," Blood huskily spoke licking his lips.

The mafia boss kissed Elliot on the lips again, Elliot's scent roaming in his mouth. Elliot groaned his body still ached in arousal. The redhead kissed back, barely admitting that he liked kissing Blood.

Then Blood stopped kissing his precious redhead. The raven haired man stared down at Elliot loving the sight of his sweaty body and parted lips. Elliot was all his for the taking and the claiming. He wanted to bring Elliot over the edge, to pleasure him like no one else could. For the first time Elliot heard a moan from Blood, it interested the redhead. Elliot groaned as he felt Blood grind against him.

There was no doubt that Blood was not enjoying this as he pounded his sex organ against Elliot's. Blood couldn't stand the feel of his boxers any longer so he pulled them down and kicked them off, sending them flying to the floor. Now Elliot could see every inch of Blood from his bare muscular thighs to his large cock.

Elliot stared finding himself to have no control to his eyes any longer. Why did Blood have to be so damn sexy? The mafia boss raised an eyebrow at the teenager whom he planning to make endless love to. Shamelessly Blood rubbed his cock against Elliot's causing both of them to moan at the friction. Elliot arched his back at the erotic feeling of his shaft being rubbed against another.

Then Elliot almost jumped off the bed when he felt a finger pierce at his entrance. Now Elliot was more than nervous but frantic as well. Right away Elliot argued with the sudden touch. Yet he was left gasping when one finger went fully inside him.

"Calm down my fox, I am only stretching you out," Blood soothed.

"Stretching me out for what," Elliot asked?

"For something much larger," Blood teased, while adding a second digit.

Elliot's eyes rolled back and he arched his spine further this time. All thoughts left Elliot's head as Blood started to move his fingers in scissor like fashion. Blood discovered that Elliot was tight, which meant fucking him would be a hell of a job, but that also meant he would feel so wonderful inside Elliot. Just thinking about it made Blood's patience run short as he sped up his fingers. This made Elliot mewl underneath the mafia boss.

Suddenly with herculean strength Elliot found himself flipped over on his stomach, face down on the mattress. His hips were grabbed and pulled up so his knees were bent. This gave Blood a much better angle. Then Elliot's heart skipped a beat as he felt something long and hard skim in between his butt cheeks. The redhead looked over his shoulder for a moment to see Blood hovering over him.

"Blood I'm not sure about th-

Elliot yelled at the hard feel of Blood pushing into him. The teenager shook and winced as Blood's cock invaded his inner walls. He found the pain to be awful as he cried. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he felt Blood drive even deeper. Then Elliot felt something as Blood began a small pace of pushing in and out. Slowly the pain was turning into pleasure but this time the pleasure was more intense causing Elliot to moan.

Sensing the discomfort over with Blood wildly began to thrust into Elliot. Blood loved the feel of Elliot's tight warm walls squeezing him. The mafia boss searched for a bundle of nerves that would drive Elliot crazy with pleasure. Already Elliot was moaning for he could not hold back the fury of noises coming from his throat. Never before had Elliot felt such heat and pleasure. But, that was only increasing when Blood hit something inside of him.

"_Oh Blood,"_ Elliot screamed wantonly!

The redhead had no idea what Blood had done, but all he knew was that it felt fucking amazing. Every time Blood drove back into him his cock pressed against Elliot's prostate. As if it wasn't any worse Blood's pace kept in increasing, going faster and harder. All together Elliot was being driven over the edge like never before.

Elliot could sense his stomach tightening in a deep orgasm making him scream in pleasure. The room began spinning around him and the only thing that was holding him down was Blood. Never had Elliot felt so connected to a person. Soon Elliot's body began so surge with heat and lust. Blood now pounded in and out of him, roughly pushing against his bundle of sensitive nerves. Again Elliot found himself in need of release.

"Blood I'm close," Elliot mentioned.

Blood increased even more at Elliot's words making Elliot yell in pleasure. He had never known that pleasure could be so strong that it felt like it was suffocating you. Yet luckily for Elliot, Blood was in desperate need to cum as well.

"Elliot from the moment I saw you I wanted to make love with you," Blood spoke softly, before burying himself deep within Elliot.

"_BLOOD,"_ Elliot moaned!

The mafia boss grunted as he released within Elliot, claiming him once and for all. Elliot followed soon after and found himself to go limp with exhaustion. They lay next to each other both catching their breaths and calming their heartbeats.

"You better rest up Elliot," Blood suggested.

"Why," Elliot panted?

"For round two of course," Blood answered.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think? Review! I'll try and upload the next chapter when I get the chance!<p> 


	8. The sacrafice of pleasure

Hello, this is a short chapter update since I wrote it in one sitting. But, I wanted a little more added before I go onto my next ideas for future chapters. I hope you enjoy, please review. Also, I have a 4 day vacation so I'm hoping I will write a lot to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters!

Warnings: _-_ ….. (no sex in this chapter, but sexual language)

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey!<p>

Chapter 6

The Sacrifice for Pleasure

Never before had Elliot slept so peacefully. No dream invaded his sleep. Not one noise had made his eyes open. The world had gone still allowing him to breath in peace. Above all he was perfectly warm and comfortable against the soft bedding. He dreaded the thought of waking up. But, life is a bitch and Elliot began to stir.

Next to Elliot, Blood remained sound asleep as he clung onto Elliot. Slowly Elliot's eyes opened his vision adjusting from blurry to clear. The redhead turned and froze when he came face to face with the man sleeping next to him. All at once the memories of last night came rushing back to Elliot's mind. Elliot recalled the way Blood had kissed him with domination and passion. Then there was the endless sex they had all night. Just thinking about it made Elliot flush.

He studied Blood's sleeping face. How gentle that face looked. No expression tensing in his skin. If this was the first time Elliot saw him he would mistake Blood as a gentle being. Maybe Blood did have a gentle softer side? After all Elliot barely knew the man, but something pulled Elliot latching ligatures onto him and binding to Blood. All the innocence and pureness of what Blood unconscientiously had rested on the surface. Elliot smiled he wouldn't mind this side of Blood.

The teenager stretched his body, finding it to ache. He shifted uncomfortably next to Blood. They were both sweaty and somewhat stinky from all the events of last night. With the shameful embarrassment filling Elliot's mind he tried to remove himself from Bloods gleeful hold. Only he soon found Bloods arms to have stern hold around his shoulders.

"Blood let go," Elliot growled.

Elliot pulled at the arms around his shoulders and with success managed to lift an arm off of him. Even as Blood's arm was tossed back to his own body he still remained asleep. The redhead sat up and observed the room around him. The sunshine was blocked by drapes but still seeped through the edges of the window. He could see out of the bedroom to where the kitchen and living room was. On the bedside table the digital clock read one p.m. Elliot was surprise at how late they slept in. Had they really stayed up all night?

Once again Elliot studied Bloods sleeping form and blushed when he saw how low the sheets were on his hips. With a fast tug Elliot covered Bloods exposed body. Then Elliot spotted his robe on the floor. Thankful that he didn't have to be naked around Blood anymore, Elliot quietly shifted his legs to the side of the bed.

Then he carefully stood up, placing is feet on the cold wood floor below. Only as he moved his legs a jolt of stinging pain nestled in his bottom. Alarmed by the unexpected soreness Elliot fell to the ground.

"BLOOD YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," Elliot yelled!

Blood's eyes flew open at the sound of Elliot yelling. He remained puzzled for a moment as his brain went from sleep mode to an awake mode. Stretching his arms out and yawning like a lion Blood slowly sat up. The mafia boss grew irritated that his beloved wasn't next to him in bed. Instead Elliot sat on the floor while he threw numerous angry questions at Blood.

"What's wrong," Blood asked?

"You tell me it hurts like hell to stand or even walk," Elliot shouted.

Blood chuckled at Elliot. "It's because I fucked your ass so hard that it's sore," He explained.

Suddenly Blood found himself being hit with several pillows that had fallen on the floor.

"Don't talk in such a dirty language," Elliot barked.

"Make me," Blood challenged his eyes flickering with interest.

"Believe me I would if I could stand up," Elliot promised with a hiss.

"You'll be fine in a few days," Blood assured as he stood up from the bed.

Elliot blushed as he turned only to see Blood's naked body. Immediately his hands moved to cover his burning face. 'There goes my innocence' Elliot thought to himself. '_It was gone long before then'_ another voice teased. As Elliot battled thoughts in his mind Blood walked behind his fallen lover to bend and wrap his arms around the teenagers' skinny waist. Not being used to such loving embraces Elliot tensed in surprise. Blood noticed Elliot's natural reaction and couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

"Elliot," Blood whispered softly as if Elliot's name was more vital than water to him.

The redhead couldn't help but relax into Blood's warm muscular body. He found that if Blood wasn't being seductive he was actually calm around Blood. Only the soft sound of their breathing filled the room. Elliot wondered something as Blood softly caressed his neck and shoulders. Did he mean something to Blood? Whenever the redhead had thought about being with someone there was always endless 'I love you'. Elliot's mind froze.

Did he really love Blood?

What was love?

Does love make you feel passion and happiness, excitement and danger, lust and depth?

Or was that just sex?

No! A logical thought in Elliot screamed. Where there is danger there's is always pain. It's only a game. He only wants your body.

_Pain?_ When was the pain going to end?

Elliot hoped, _prayed_, for the strength to not fall in love. Love can only end in one way when you're the prey.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWS= HAPPY Author= Quicker updates!

DON"T BE SHY! Please review if you wish for me to continue!


	9. So the fox dances?

Hello readers, WOW *takes a deep breath* I managed to write that in one day, I thought that I would not have anything uploaded by Monday, but I guess I'll have this and another chapter uploaded by Monday! Success! Whoot! Whoot! Finally, this story is beginning to pick up!

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters!

Warnings: M rated boyXboy

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey<p>

So the fox Dances?

Elliot stared blankly out of the window, lost in a cloud of thoughts. In his hands was a crystal glass of iced water, small drops of water running down its sides. He sat on a couch of cool brown leather awaiting the presence of his- well landowner, basically. Yes! 'That's what I'll call him' Elliot nodded to himself 'after all I am living with him.' For some reason today felt edgy for Elliot, maybe because today he was going to meet the headmaster of his new school.

The teenager wondered if he would miss his old school. His old school wasn't half bad, it was a good public school. But, Elliot really never had any friends there. They all had kept their distance from him because he reeked of poverty and perhaps still did. Yet it wouldn't have mattered if they had showed interest, Elliot was always too busy with his own survival. As Elliot recalled his freshman and sophomore years the sitting's room door opened.

Immediately, Elliot's inner guards went up for he was becoming used to Blood's unpredictable actions. The teenager studied the man he had come to know on some sinful levels. Blood wore a clean black suit and a royal blue silk tie like the color of the robe Elliot had worn when they made love. Made love? No "fucked" was the more reasonable description. Still even when dressed professional and business like Blood's ego screamed of sexual dominance.

"You watch me with such undressing eyes my little fox," Blood commented as he traveled to the couch Elliot sat on.

"Don't call me little fox," Elliot grumbled.

Blood barred his large white teeth in a grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I cannot help it you remind me so much of one."

For a moment Elliot glared at the wolfish man, finding his heart to thump as their eyes of amusement and disapproval mixed. Taking a gulp before changing the subject Elliot spoke once again," So what do I do at this meeting anyway?"

"Act like the polite, respectful well mannered teenager that you are," Blood answered, as he studied his wristwatch.

The redhead flushed. "Was that a compliment," Elliot questioned?

Those eyes of a wolf's met his eyes again with the same glowing remembrance of lust that caused Elliot to cross his leg over the other. "Yes it was," Blood assured, and then looked down at his watch again, "Damn her!"

"Who," Elliot asked startled?

"My assistant," Blood sighed," She's late."

"Oh I see," Elliot spoke looking down into his cup of melting ice cubes.

Blood studied Elliot finding something to be wrong with the boy. Elliot seemed to be upset about something. The mafia boss smiled lightly.

"You look nice," Blood complimented.

The teenager wore a grey button down dress shirt and black slacks.

"Thank you," Elliot did not meet the other's eyes.

"What's wrong Elliot," Blood asked kneeling in front of the red head.

Elliot jolted when those predator eyes caught his.

"I-I'm fine," Elliot assured weakly.

Softly Bloods hands rose to touch Elliot's warm cheeks.

"No you're not, tell me, you can tell me anything you know," Blood soothed quietly.

"I feel different around you now, I find it weird," Elliot confessed.

"I see, what do you feel," Blood spoke.

"I don't know, how would you describe the feel of a pounding heart," Elliot asked?

Blood smiled."_Love,_ "he softly answered.

_Thump, thump, thump!_ Elliot's heat began to race a thousand beats a minute at just one simply word. Slowly Blood leaned his face towards Elliot's, closing his dark romantic eyes. Once again Elliot felt the soft plump skin of lips rubbing against one another. The redhead's eyes closed as well and let him to enjoy the gentle kiss Blood placed onto Elliot. The gentleness made Elliot melt for most of the time Blood wasn't gentle with his precious prey.

The couch squeaked as Elliot was pushed further back allowing Blood to have room to straddled him. Those cool large hands left Elliot cheeks and ran down to his side, tracing along the boney ribs and soft middle. Elliot hand set the glass he held onto the side table before gripping around Blood's neck. The two continued to share gentle kisses between one another. Even though his head rushed with embarrassment and frustration, he needed this touch for it was the only way that pleased his aching heart.

As the two males kissed each other, letting all other surroundings fade out around them, a woman approached the doorway. She also wore a suit, but of course one made for a woman which consisted of a well ironed grey jacket with a white blouse under it, a matching grey skirt that ended at the knees revealing smooth long legs and topped off with high heels. The woman carried a thin brief case at her side. With her heels clicking as she entered the waiting room, she found herself mildly stunned that Blood was leaning over and kissing someone deeply. She could only see the back of the redhead's head, yet she remembered the night Blood had rescued and brought a sickly staving teenager to the mansion.

The woman rolled her eyes when Blood opened his eyes spotting her yet still continued to kiss Elliot. Loudly, she cleared her throat giving Elliot awareness that there was someone else it the room. Elliot blushed; absolutely humiliated he pushed Blood off of him. Unhappy with being separated for Elliot, Blood turned his gaze towards the woman.

"You're late Amanda," Blood pointed out, straightening his crooked tie.

"Well it looked like you were having an awful time waiting for my arrival," Amanda saucily snapped.

Blood grinned, may females always be sassy. "Elliot I would like you to meet my assistant Amanda," Blood introduced.

Nervously Elliot stood and managed to smile awkwardly at Amanda. "It's nice to meet nice you," he spoke quietly, his voice a little shaky.

He found Amanda to be very beautiful, with long blonde hair and brilliant brown eyes, a tall figure and professional vibe about her. And the way she spoke to Blood and met his eyes, fearlessly. Who was this bold fearless woman? She gave Elliot a warm smile, giving a little bit of ease to the embarrassed teen.

'How strange they look standing next to each other' Amanda thought. With Elliot's fiery mane and Bloods icy eyes; they looked like fire and ice.

"Did you bring the documents I requested," Blood asked?

"Yes I receive a copy of everything," Amanda responded walking over to Blood while opening her brief case and taking out a blue folder.

Blood took the folder and opened it reading what the first page had to offer.

_Elliot March_

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Male_

_White_

_Appearance: 5' 10", green eyes, red hair, 115 lbs._

The rest of the pages consisted of school, medical, and police files everything Elliot needed to enroll into Candlewood private high school. The mafia boss closed the folder handed it back to Amanda. Elliot watched in confusion, but guessed that it was just some business of Blood's.

"Alright let's go," Blood spoke, looking at Elliot before licking his lips.

Elliot felt his cheeks heat up even more and the fire in his body begin to rise. He followed Blood and Amanda past the doorway and out the front doors of the mansion. Out front there was a black limousine, long and flat like a short snake. A man, in shades and a black suit, stood waiting at the doors of the vehicle.

"Are we riding to the school in that," Elliot curiously asked?

"Duh," Blood teased, looking back at Elliot and giving him that startling look of playful lust.

Even though they were not kissing anyway Elliot was still well aware that the emotion and spirit of the situation still remained constant. Amanda entered the limo first seeing how she was seven steps ahead of them, the man who appeared to be the driver opened the door for her.

"Where to," The driver asked?

"Candlewood," She replied, before hopping in.

Elliot noticed how thick the limos door was before realizing it was bulletproof. Then Blood followed after Amanda and slid elegantly into the vehicle. With excitement Elliot pounced in after Blood. Inside the place was like a medium sized black box with a soft bench at each width. There was also a phone on the side, a small T.V., a bucket of ice with drinks in it, even alcohol, and a shelf compartment to keep items in. Also there was the sunroof and Elliot the stereotypical want to poke his head out of it. But, the need died when he thought of how foolish that would look.

He sat next to Blood a comfortable distance of a little over a foot. Yet he found himself pulled against Blood once again, their legs rubbing against one another. Casually Blood placed an arm around Elliot's shoulder then looked peacefully outside the window. Elliot casted a glance over to Amanda but she had pulled out a notepad from her case and was writing away. Surprisingly, Amanda didn't seem to be at all affected by seeing to men together. Perhaps she was used to seeing Blood with someone.

_Thump!_

Disregarding the troubling thought Elliot shifted a little so he was comfortable against Blood. All of them remained silent for the duration of the drive. Amanda seemed to be lost in whatever she was writing; Blood stared peacefully out of the window; and Elliot glared at Blood. In no time the limo came to a halt and the door was once again opened by the driver.

Elliot became a fish out of water when he saw the school. A school! More like a castle! Leading up to the entrance was white polished marble steps. The entrance consisted of several tall glass doors, probably to allow vast numbers of students to walk in and out. The place looked to more than twenty stories high. In the sunlight the bronze building gleamed as if expressing its richness. On both side of the stairs huge lion statues both alike sat as if guarding the entrance and perhaps the school itself.

Finding himself to be a bit intimidated Elliot trailed after Blood, and continued to goggled at everything. They walked through the glass doors, and Elliot was nearly blinded from the crystal chandelier that hung in the ceiling. How the hell did students here make it to their class on time? This place was huge!

Elliot found himself to be following Blood for what seemed like hours until they finally came across white double doors. The redhead watched as Blood opened on the doors and held it open for Amanda and himself to walk through. Inside he found a large desk and a short old gray haired lady sitting behind it. The lady wore glasses and a neatly tight bun of gray hair. She looked up at Blood and huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Hello Ms. Pena it's a pleasure to see you," Blood spoke giving her his most genuine smile.

"I thought you graduating meant I didn't have to see you anymore Mr. Dupree," She replied.

"Well I'm here to enroll Elliot March," Blood still had an amused smile on his face.

Ms. Pena glanced over to the redhead, curious to find he looked nothing related to Blood. "Hopefully better behavior than you," she spoke. "You can see the headmaster now."

Blood turned to towards another set of double doors, only these ones thinner and less wide. Amanda handed him the folder he had looked at before.

"Elliot wait out here with Ms. Pena until I call you alright," Blood spoke, before entering the headmasters office Amanda following him.

"You can take a seat over there," Ms. Pena pointed out a few metal chairs sitting against the wall.

He sat down in one of the chairs and massaged his hands.

"Hello Blood, it's a pleasure to see you," The headmaster shook hands with Blood and Amanda, after all both of them had gone to Candlewood.

"Yes it is," Blood replied.

"Well please do sit down," The headmaster spoke, returning to his side of the desk before sitting down. "I understand that you want to enroll someone into Candlewood."

"Yes Elliot March," Blood spoke handing the man the blue folder.

The headmaster flipped through the files taking out papers from the folder. "And is he related to you in anyway."

"No, he lives with me now," Blood answered.

"What about his parents," He asked?

"Both alive, poor though," Blood answered.

"I see, his GPA is fair 3.9 not half bad, has perfect attendance and has been on the honor roll a few times. No school discipline records. He's one clean slate," The headmaster spoke.

"So you think he could make it here at Candlewood," Amanda asked?

'You dare doubt my clever fox for a moment you wretched witch' Blood thought as he glared at Amanda.

"He might have trouble keeping up with the other students and the heavy applied lessons but he could manage," The headmaster explained." In fact I would like to speak with Elliot now."

Amanda rose and excited the office to go fetch Elliot. In no time Elliot entered surprisingly less nervous than he had expected. He remembered what Blood had told him to act natural, he could manage that.

"Elliot nice to meet you lad," The headmaster rose to shake Elliot's hand.

Elliot gave the hand a firm squeeze and a tender shake. "What a strong hand shake you have lad," The headmaster complimented sitting back down in his chair.

"Thank you sir," Elliot replied taking a seat next to Blood.

"So what type of student would you describe yourself to be Mr. March," The headmaster asked?

"One you wants to learn," Elliot answered.

The headmaster chuckled. "Why of course, but what to you consider your strong holds in school to be," He asked?

"I understand math well," Elliot replied?

"Is math your favorite subject," The headmaster asked?

Elliot nodded." What's your least favorite?"

"It would have to be history or healthy living," Elliot thought aloud.

History was plain boring to Elliot; he never managed to stay awake in that class. Then, for healthy living the sex education unit was always horrifying. Elliot shivered as he remembered the graphics.

"Interesting, what languages would you like to learn since it is a requirement here for Candlewood?"

"German or French," the redhead answered.

"We offer both languages at this university, what about physical education?"

"Well I took dance at my old school," Elliot spoke.

Blood's head was immediately filled with the images of Elliot dancing, how it taunted him so.

"That's wonderful to hear, Candlewood is in need of more male dancers in the dance program, and if you wish there is try outs for advanced dance coming up," The headmaster gleamed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt trying out," Elliot spoke.

"Yes it wouldn't. Now we should discuss the matter of your schedule so it's to your liking," The headmaster waited for Elliot to nod," Now class begins at 7 and the school day ends at 3:10. You'll have seven classes and the choice of two electives. Which it would be a good idea to take a language since you need two years of it for credits. Lunch is 57 minutes long. And snack is 15 minutes. You'll be assigned a locker of your own, a library card, and books. Also this is a uniform school so you must always be in uniform with the exception of spirit week and event celebration. If you wish to join a club or sport you must keep a 3.7 GPA and above a C in every class."

"Sounds alright," Elliot replied.

The headmaster took notes and signed several papers that lay on his desk. Elliot noticed the blue folder he had seen earlier. Then when the headmaster finished taking notes he pulled an empty folder from his desk and several handouts and pamphlets.

"These are for you Elliot; it's all the information you'll need to about Candlewood," The headmaster explained.

"Thank you," Elliot spoke, taking the papers in his hands.

"I'm sure Blood will tell you a lot of great stories about when he attended Candlewood," The headmaster spoke, grinning at Blood. "God knows you didn't stay out of trouble Blood."

Blood's eyes shined like glass. "I made history here at Candlewood, don't ever forget that."

"I'm reminded every day," The headmaster assured.

Back at the mansion Elliot lay on Blood's bed as he flipped through the papers the headmaster had given him.

"Wow there's a pool and tennis courts, even a riding academy," Elliot exclaimed!

"Don't forget the shooting range either," Blood hollered from the kitchen, he chuckled when he heard a gasp from the redhead.

"Coolest school ever," Elliot shouted, as he flipped wildly through the pamphlets.

The mafia boss entered the bedroom, carefully sipping his hot cup of tea. "The best part is prank night on Halloween, god that was some of the most fun I've ever had," Blood spoke, taking another sip of his hot beverage.

"How are the uniforms," Elliot asked?

"Their nice the uniform will defiantly look sexy on you," Blood teased.

Elliot hid his blushing face. "Are the teachers okay," he changed the subject.

"Mrs. Smith is a bitch, Mr. Kelp is a rapist, and Mr. Horn is an asshole, the rest are manageable," Blood replied.

"I see," Elliot spoke.

Blood sighed." I only have a month to have you all to myself before the school year starts."

"I know why can't it just be the end of summer already," Elliot spoke sarcastically.

Suddenly, Elliot felt Blood pounce on top of him his hot breath in his ear. Elliot's heart raced and body heated as Blood kissed him on the lips with a passion and lust that setted him on fire. He could feel Bloods hands reaching underneath his shirt and sliding over his cold stomach.

"So the fox dances," Blood whispered in Elliot's ear.

With a quick launch Elliot slid out from under Blood and rush to make an escape for the door. But, Blood tackled Elliot down once more even before Elliot could make it off the bed. Their lips crashed against one another's again in a smoldering fiery kiss. Elliot could feel Blood's bulge digging against his crotch. He yelped at the frustrating friction. Blood took the opportunity to intrude into Elliot's mouth with his tongue. The kiss grew deeper and Elliot's eyes slowly closed.

Nothing about Elliot minded as Blood unbuttoned his shirt. When had Blood so easily snuck underneath his skin? Since when did Elliot feel like submitting to Blood's every whim? Why was he acting like some lost puppy that followed Blood around? No! He would not give in the Blood's irresistible aroma of sexual dominance.

Elliot battled his own heart and bite roughly down onto Blood's bottom lips caused the mafia boss to pull back in surprise. The redhead flinched as he tasted a metallic fluid in his mouth. Had he bit Blood that hard? Maybe….

"Blood," Elliot spoke.

"Don't resist Elliot," Blood huffed.

And he did.

That night ended in bitter frustration.

Love or games?

Trust or lust?

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

* * *

><p>Will Elliot ever get his feelings sorted out! Keep reading to find out!<p>

Review! Tell me what you think! Comments welcome!


	10. Top of the food chain

Hello readers, sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been busy out of my mind! With relatives, track meets, soccer try outs, school and piano. And I have a feeling that you readers don't like chapters that are in parts but I have a busy few weeks coming up and I don't know when I'll be updating or able to write! Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own hnkna or any of its characters.

Warnings: Mentions of sex, yaoi.. BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey<p>

Chapter 8 part 1

Top of the food chain

"Elliot wake up," Blood spoke into the sleeping redhead's ears.

With a groan Elliot flipped himself on his belly and dug his head deeper into the pillow. He wondered if this bed was made from the holy fluff of the clouds in heaven, because it sure felt like it. 'I could sleep forever' he thought, smiling at the thought and wiggling his legs under the covers. So warm, so soft, so comfortable….Elliot was not going to get up from this bed easily.

Blood looked down at the tangled mess of fiery waves, and of Elliot's sculpted bare shoulders. The teenager looked so happy and comfortable and Blood didn't want to ruin the feeling. But, it was already past noon and Blood had the day off meaning he could spend time with his beloved fox. Yet that wasn't so easy to do when Elliot is sleeping. For Elliot is the deepest sleeper Blood had ever known. The redhead could fall asleep within seconds of closing his eyes and never open them until the sun shines on them.

The raven haired man bent down and kissed Elliot's red locks, his lips burning from the fire touched hair. Elliot sighed at the feel of Blood's hot breath on the back on his neck. Blood's scent lingered over him the husky smell of Blood sent Elliot's proboscis smelling for more. Why was Blood so intoxicating?

_Oh…_

His eyes covered by the darkness of the pillow Elliot quickly lifted his head. Blood was on top of him, perched over his back side while he brought his cool hands up Elliot's back. The familiar rush shot down into his stomach at the sight of Blood. Today the mafia boss was a gleaming token of perfection with flawless skin and bulging muscles. After all the mafia boss had left Elliot early to go on a run. Guess muscles like that need keeping…

"You fell asleep when I was talking to you last night," Blood mentioned, rubbing his hand down Elliot's spine.

Elliot shivered. 'His every touch is turning into a drug for me' Elliot thought.

"Well when I asked you about the next Olympics, I didn't expect you to go on about it like it was your damn religion," He answered, shivering from another cool touch on his spine.

"Perhaps," Blood spoke, bending down and kissing Elliot's neck before burying his head into the crook of Elliot's neck.

"mmmmmhhhfff Blood," Elliot cooed.

The mafia boss grinned," You're too cute."

Elliot blushed at the hot whisper in his ear. "Okay! I'm awake now! You can get off of me now!" Elliot shouted, his voice muted by the pillows.

"Maybe I don't want to," Blood taunted, sliding his tongue against Elliot's ear.

"I-I said get off of me," Elliot spoke his voice harsh and threatening as it could be when muffled by pillows.

Relief filled Elliot like a tall glass of water when he felt Bloods weight leave his own. Slowly, Elliot turned over onto his back stretching his arms out. The sun shined through the open windows the brilliant shades of the day peeking through.

"Hey wasn't I wearing PJ's before I went to sleep," Elliot asked, looking down at his body for he only had on his boxers.

"Yes you were I took them off though. You always wear to many clothes to bed and by the middle of the night your throwing the covers off of both of us. The room is heated and my body heat is right beside you. Heck you should just sleep in the nude so you won't get so overheated."

Elliot blushed. He still felt embarrassed by having sex or anything to do with Blood. In fact Blood's very presence made an alert race in his body and mind. Plus Blood was man! A man with a mafia, money, deadly looks, and cunning ways.

"Sorry," Elliot mumbled climbing out of bed.

"Anyways get dressed were going shopping," Blood informed, as he headed towards the small kitchen.

"For what," Elliot asked?

"For clothes and other essentials you'll need," Blood answered, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and popping a vitamin C capsule into his mouth.

Elliot walked over to the dresser and pulled a drawer out. The mafia boss had already made room for Elliot's small amount of clothes that maids had assembled for him. His favorite item of clothing was tan corduroy jeans. He pulled the pants up his legs and buttoned them. Then, he put on a soft blue shirt. Once he was fully dressed head to toe Elliot made his way towards the bathroom.

It had only been a week since Elliot had first slept with Blood, a bloody seven days. The past week was full of relaxation and exploration for Elliot. After all it wasn't like there was nothing to do at the mansion. Elliot main attractions were the gardens and pools. He spent his days wandering staying clear of Blood's path as much as possible. At night he found that Blood would somehow know where he was hiding and drag him back to the room for them to sleep together.

Elliot felt embarrassed around Blood. Every time he would think of Blood he would remember the deep kisses they've shared or the sex they had. He couldn't control himself around Blood; Blood was like a dagger poking threw his shields. The slightest look or touch even movement, sound, and smell from Blood made him nervous.

The redhead stuck the paste applied brush into his mouth and began to scrub his teeth. What would shopping with Blood be like? And what else did Elliot need? Elliot liked to think of himself as just owning the bare minimum, a naturalist nothing to fancy. But, if he was going to live with Blood he was going to have to deal with Blood's rich life style. Right there Elliot mad a pack to himself to never become swallowed up in this higher society. He knew where his place was. And it sure as hell isn't at the top of the food chain.

_This was going to be a long day….._

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed this small update… I promise the next part will be longer! (Review!)<p> 


	11. The right time the right place

Hello readers! I'm sorry this update took so long but I have been so BUSY. But in 10 days I'm out of school for summer so I'll have plenty of time to write! Please enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey!<p>

Chapter 8 pt 2

The right time the right place

It didn't take long for Elliot to realize Blood was a main attraction to the public's eyes. Why wouldn't he be? Tall. Handsome. Sexy. Rich looking. And when he spoke he had the voice with a rich smooth ring. When he walked by woman they would stare, some lowered their sunglasses, some smiled at him, some courageous ones raised their eyebrows and puckered their lips. 'Don't they see _I'm _with Blood, not them,' Elliot thought. 'Wait why the hell do I even care,' He thought again. Shaking his head he followed Blood.

So far they had visited several stores and bought shoes and socks for the red head. Blood could already tell Elliot didn't understand shopping, or the high prices. The redhead was stunned at the ridiculous prices, his new running shoes along cost two hundred dollars.

"Blood are you sure your okay with spending this much money on me," Elliot questioned," All this seems really unnecessary."

Blood sighed. This was now another of the many questions Elliot was asking him. 'What is it going to take to it through his head?' The mafia boss pulled Elliot into one of the alley ways between all the random stores. He easily had Elliot against the cold stone wall and pressed his lips against the red heads with a passionate yet reassuring kiss.

Elliot's knees weakened and cheeks heated. He could smell Blood's overwhelming scent of husky manliness and feel the soft warmth of Blood's lips. With embarrassment he protested in the sudden act the best he could and somehow managed to move his head to the side. Their eyes met Blood's intense look made Elliot shiver.

"Elliot don't worry about how much money I'm spending on you, I have plenty to go around. I took you shopping in the first place so you could pick out clothes you want to wear. Let yourself be spoiled for once."

"I don't want to be spoiled," Elliot whined!

Suddenly Elliot lips were attacked in a bruising kiss. The air left his body as Blood crushed against him. A hand slithered to his back and another one gripped his ass firmly. Elliot's mind began to swim. _Oh it feels so good_' Elliot thought, holding onto Bloods shoulder so he wouldn't sink to the ground.

A hot voice ran in his ear," Would you rather me not spoil you, would you rather me tie you to my bed with nothing on or maybe a spanking for not appreciating me buying the things you need for you."

"OKAY OKAY YOU CAN SPOIL ME TO YOUR HEARTS DESIRE," Elliot shouted, his face pitch red.

"Good now I better not hear another word from you about me spending money on you," Blood be warned.

"Alright," Elliot mumbled his focus becoming aware of the hand still on his ass.

"Now let's go to the Apple Store," Blood suggested, more like informed.

Elliot found himself able to breathe correctly as Blood stepped back. "Why do I need apples," Elliot asked, as he followed Blood from the alley.

A chuckle rumbled from Blood." Elliot the store doesn't sell apples it sells Apple products."

"Oh-Well I didn't know," Elliot explained, annoyed with his own stupidity.

"It's alright," Blood snickered, patting Elliot on the head.

"So what and do I need at this Apple store," Elliot wondered, looking away from Blood.

They finished crossing the cross walk and rounded a corner to where there was a white building. The building had clear glass doors and windows. Inside Elliot could see the white counters and table, employees and electronics. Was he going to get a computer? He had never in his life had he an electronic other than a crappy old T.V that didn't even play stations, just video tapes. At least he knew the basics of how to use a computer from school classes.

Blood held open the door for him which he really hated. 'I'm not your damn princess, I can open the stupid door for myself,' Elliot ranted in his head. Regardless he entered the polished store marveling around at all the expensive foreign items to him. Sure he knew what they were everyone had them at his school, iPhones, iTouches, or iPods. Yet he never though he was ever going to get one, or even walk into the store where their sold.

"Elliot how about you look around and see what you like, I'm going to go find a laptop for you," Blood spoke, gently sliding his hand across Elliot's back.

'Please don't touch me in public,' Elliot screamed inside. He was happy he Blood was going to find a laptop for him since he didn't know much about computers. Casually, Elliot pretended he knew what he was touching and looking at. There were so many products most of them all had the same square polished looking shape and all began with an "I". He recalled the iphones from what he saw at school and at the train station.

"Sir if you have any questions feel free to ask," A woman employee informed giving him the "oh so real business smile".

"No thank you I'm just looking," Elliot responded and went back to browsing.

HE HATED SHOPPING.

"Here try these on," Blood spoke handing Elliot a stake of underwear.

Elliot blushed." I have underwear though."

"Yes but its good to have a lot so you never run out," Blood explained, handing Elliot more clothes to try on.

"Hey why are you picking everything out for me," Elliot whined?

"Because all the clothes you like are to badass for you," Blood answered.

"So you can be badass but I can't," Elliot questioned?

"Yes that's my gig and plus theses clothes better suit your flaming hair," Blood responded handing him another pair of jeans.

"Fine," Elliot sighed and headed towards the dressing room.

Yet he felt Blood follow after him. The red head cursed under his breath Blood was so not going to get any action in a shared dressing room especially when anyone could hear. Then he realized that there weren't any shoppers in the men's section and no employee currently managing the dressing rooms. Weird…..

Elliot opened the door to one of the small changing stalls and didn't look back at Blood. Then before he could close the door Blood had already entered and shut it for him. He shudder when he peeked at those ice coated eyes.

"Blood," Elliot spoke warily," I can change alone."

"I know but this way we can try on all these clothes faster and be out of here," Blood spoke.

Elliot was beginning to realize Blood had a gift of sugar coating his devious intentions whether devious or not. He shook his head before peeling off his shirt and reaching for one of one's he had to try on. Blood walked behind him and helped him pull the shirt down over his head.

"Hey this actually looks better than I thought it would," Elliot spoke, examining the mirror.

"Yes it does, but you look the best with no clothes on," Blood spoke huskily into Elliot's ear spending a shiver down his spine.

_Oh how he loved Blood's voice._

"Shut u-up," Elliot stuttered, glaring back into Blood's predator eyes.

Black darkness rested in those eyes. A cold black world with no way in no way out, never ending, never beginning. Those eyes swallowed up the world like a black hole, squeezing the scenes into memories. Yet on the surface of those eyes lay a blue ocean, its waves slapping against the irises black sand. A black drench surrounded by an ocean, and beyond lied the white barren wastelands were all was white nothing else.

Blood studied Elliot's green forest eyes, filled with life with joy with love with innocence. Fierce and bold like the sight of tall grass dancing in the wind. Yet natural. Yes life blossomed through Elliot's eyes a green universe with only one purpose; too see. A wildfire rested above Elliot's forest eyes as if it were the cloud's of the green world. The fiery mane curling and wheeling like it was fire swaying in the sky. Softly Blood's hand gripped a lock of red glowing hair, letting it brush through his fingers one strand at a time.

The redhead turned away but could still see Blood's face in the mirror. He switched shirts from a grey V neck to a soft long sleeved thermal that hugged his body in a comfortable ease. Blood studied the shirts Elliot kept taking off and on. From short sleeved, too few long sleeved for after all it was summer. Even though Elliot had gained some weight, he was still boney but in a more natural way. Blood watched as Elliot bumpy spin came invisible. This boy still needed to gain at least twenty pounds, muscle and fat. Yet Blood was pleased with the gaining progress.

"Yuck put that one in the no pile," Blood ordered, his forehead tightening at the awkward looking stripped blue shirt.

"But I like it," Elliot joked, laughing at Blood's rolled eyes before tugging it off his body.

"Alright now for the pants," Blood spoke picking up a pair of tan corduroy pants.

Elliot didn't really mind the thought of dressing with Blood around, he had gotten used to it. Of course he was only comfortable taking off his pants and shirt; nothing else. But, being in this small stall and so close to Blood made him feel shy. To be honest Elliot felt intimidated and self conscious by Blood's muscular body, so much stronger than his own. Above all he couldn't stand to be touched by Blood for he couldn't control his body.

Instantly he brushed Blood off of him and put as much distance between them that he could in such a small area. Blood watched in frustration as Elliot changed into different pants. The redhead kept his eyes lowered, feeling as if he looked up he would be smacked or worse questioned.

In no time Elliot was done changing and putting back on his actual clothes. He followed Blood out of the dressing room, still Blood remained silent his eyes a distant pool of silence. His face was unreadable and Elliot couldn't sense if Blood was angry or not. Worried Elliot hid behind his bangs hoping he could make it back to the mansion without talking.

Luckily, they did make it back from the mansion without saying a single word. The silence was suffocating, even more so then Blood touching him. Elliot regretted losing his cool so fast. Was he really that sensitive? Perhaps…..

_SLAM!_

Elliot bounced at the sudden loud noise. He turned to find Blood leaning against the door he had just slammed. After seeing unreadable eyes for a while, Elliot's face whitened when he saw Blood's angry eyes.

_OH NO…._

"Why have you been avoiding me," Blood asked, his arms crossing his chest?

"What are you talking about I went shopping with you just now didn't I," Elliot answered, his heartbeat beginning to race.

"Then what was that in the dressing room," Blood asked, his harsh voice not changing?

"I-I um ….. just….," Elliot stuttered.

"Tell me," Blood ordered.

Elliot could feel his knees weaken and his body heating."I just was getting claustrophobic so I wanted some distance."

"Bullshit," Blood growled leaving the wall and approaching Elliot.

Now his heart raced in an unstoppable force as he saw Blood marching towards him. He had never seen Blood so upset and it was terrifying even more so than the idea of being touched in such a way again. As he approached Elliot felt the force of a lion racing towards him. Elliot felt caught in the headlights, unable to move or hide, run or cry. He felt those cool hands come to his cheeks, holding his face. With no choice he looked up to Blood's face finding a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes.

"Elliot tells me what's wrong," Blood ordered his hot breath rolling onto Elliot's face.

The redhead groaned. He really didn't want to tell Blood anything, but he knew that Blood would find out one way or another. So he gathered up what strength he had and spoke. "It's you. You're the problem. Well maybe me too, but your defiantly the cause."

"What about me," Blood questioned?

"Whenever you're around me I can't control myself. My heart races and my body heats up. I can't think around you! It drives me crazy!"

For a moment, Blood was silent, he almost seemed surprised, but a small rewarding smile turned his lips. "It's because you're in love with me," He spoke more to himself.

"What," Elliot whispered, not believing his ears.

"I feel the same way. The thought the presence the very existence of you drives me crazy! Your soft fiery hair; green eyes; long figure. I can't control myself around you either." Blood grabbed Elliot's hand and placed it on his chest. Through his hand Elliot could feel the fast heartbeat much like his own."My heart won't stop beating."

Elliot blushed; a soft tingle hit his heart. So it wasn't just him? "But you just don't seem like you're out of control."

"It's because I'm the predator you're the prey," Blood commented, lowering his lips to Elliot's.

"No, it's too embarrassing," Elliot whined turning his head from Blood's kiss.

"How come," Blood murmured, his hands now wrapping themselves around Elliot's waist.

"Because you're a man," Elliot cried, flushing with heat.

"What's the matter with that? It's not like you don't like me touching you. Besides I know how to pleasure you more than any woman could ever do."

"It's embarrassing because it's _you_," Elliot admitted.

"I see… then I'll just have to do something even more embarrassing," Blood spoke.

Those soft lips met his own once again, claiming them for eternity. Elliot could feel his heart pounding everywhere in his body. Softly he kissed back the sensation blissful as a kiss could become. His hands tangled themselves in Blood's black mane. The locks of hair were still so silky and soft Elliot couldn't help but run his hands again and again threw Blood's hair. He felt Bloods kiss become more intense as Blood's tongue grinded against his lips wanting entry.

Yet Elliot kept them shut and in return Blood growled. Their bodies were smashed together; Elliot could feel Blood's hard body. With a shove of his leg Blood moved one of Elliot's legs so he could stand in between them. Blood was humming into the kisses enjoying the contact of their bodies. A hand settled to caress his hot cheek while another moved under his shirt and slid against his back.

Elliot moaned allowing Blood to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance. The red head couldn't help but groan as he felt Blood's hardened erection pushing against his pants. A familiar warm rush of blood went to his stomach. Surprisingly Elliot could feel himself becoming hard as well. Soon their hips were grinding against each other, creating a teasing torture. Blood's lips feel to the redhead's neck, giving him small little pecks.

"Oh Elliot I need you so much," Blood spoke, his voice dripping with lust and _love_.

"Please Blood _oh _don't," Elliot panted as he felt a hard kiss dig into his neck.

But it was already too late. Blood couldn't control himself any longer; he let his desires rule his body. He became the lusty creature of the night claiming what was his. Swiftly he took of his own shirt revealing his worked muscles and teasing V line. He looked at Elliot who was biting his lip and trying not to look. A cunning grin grew on his face.

"Elliot take the rest of my clothes off," Blood spoke.

"What," Elliot blurted not believing his ears.

Blood moved his mouth next to Elliot's ear and spoke lustfully. "Undress me my little fox."

Elliot grew nervous but his knees bended anyway. He looked at Blood's belt buckle, the teasing object daring him closer. With shaky hands he reached for it and slowly took the black leather strap and bent it out of its buckle. Then he opened the zip making Blood's erection even more noticeable. Elliot pulled the pants down leaving Blood standing in his boxers. He curled his fingers against the boxer's band, blushing when he looked up to find Blood watched him.

"Go ahead Elliot I'm not shy," Blood insisted.

His cock surely wasn't shy either as it poked the boxers outward. With a deep breath Elliot yanked down the article of clothing. The faint memory of Blood's naked image came rushing back into his sight, he looked away in embarrassment. Elliot rose on his feet again allowing Blood to meet his lips again. Blood pushed Elliot in the direction of the bed.

They held on to each other exchanging kisses of fierceness. With mind of their own Elliot's hands traveled down Blood's back feeling the cool skin. Before he knew it Elliot felt the bed on his calves causing them to stop. Blood kicked off his boots and socks as quickly as possible then went back to ravishing Elliot. Elliot began to panic. Here he was back in a similar sexual situation. Even though this time he had an idea what to expect it still didn't make him any more calm. In fact since he knew what Blood could do to his body he feared it even more.

Why did Blood have to be so cunning? A shiver ran down Elliot as Blood shredded his shirt off, throwing it aside without care. Then Blood slipped a hand down Elliot's pants cupping the growing erection.

"You're hard," Blood moaned his lips moving down Elliot's neck.

Elliot bit his lips and closed his eyes, only finding the sensations to be worse in the dark. His stomach was doing somersaults. A drug like effect took over him causing his legs to shake. The feel of Blood's large hand over his boxers made Elliot want to cry. For some reason he felt even more pleasurable this time. An ache rose in between his legs, causing him to groan aloud.

"Blood stop," Elliot begged, his legs sliding down Blood's as he sank.

"You say stop but you're body says otherwise," Blood replied.

Elliot found himself pushed back onto the bed with Blood straddling him. He still had his eyes closed, not daring to look at Blood's bare body hovering over him. A deep thumping began in his ears.

"Open your eyes Elliot I want to see your face when I make you cum," Blood demanded.

"At least turn off the lights then," Elliot spoke, his eyes squinting so they wouldn't open.

"Elliot open your eyes this is ridiculous," Blood growled, squeezing Elliot's crotch roughly and began to lick down Elliot's neck.

Elliot back arched and his legs kicked from Blood's teasing. Heat roamed his body melting any cool feelings. He felt hard lips push into his neck making him crane his head back. The world fell out of sight and it became only them stuck it the mist of lust forever.

"Elliot you're so sensitive," Blood mumbled, letting his teeth sink roughly into Elliot's neck.

"_Blood_," Elliot moaned, shaking like a pistol was being held to his head.

"Are you at your limit just after a week of no play," Blood teased, giving Elliot a smirk.

"Shut up," Elliot sneered.

Blood crushed his lips down onto Elliot's, branding the redhead forever. "Cause I'm at my limit," Blood confessed. Swiftly he pulled down Elliot's pants and boxers leaving Elliot to finish by kicking them off.

Elliot was shacking beneath Blood now, lust burning his muscles, water rising above his skin, and heart beating as if it wanted to burst out of its ribcage.

"Oh Elliot, my Elliot, you react so perfectly, my mind echoes with your calls, but you never speak what's truly on your mind. Why hid your stunning eyes from my cunning ones?" Blood cooed as he branded Elliot again with a kiss.

"Speak of what," Elliot questioned, his eyes opening half way daring little to look at Blood.

"Of love," Blood moaned, as he dragged his hips against Elliot's.

How could Elliot speak of love when he didn't even know if Blood even loved him? _Thump! Thump! Thump! _Did Blood love him? What if he didn't? What if he was only a play thing to Blood? No, no, no! He would not be played like this!

"_BLOOD," Elliot screamed!_

With no warning or sign Blood plunged within Elliot's hot core. Pain surged through his body leaving him gasping. Tears pooled over his eyes. His mouth gaped and voice gasped. Yet hot magma bubbled in his stomach.

"Elliot relax. Damn! You're so tight," Blood soothed.

"Like I can relax without any preparation," Elliot complained.

"He he I see next time I won't skip foreplay," Blood assured, digging into Elliot with a strong thrust.

Next time? So this was going to happen again and again? Elliot wondered if he wanted to have this feeling again. Sadness but happiness. Fear but satisfaction. The feel of Blood's lips so soft and strong, reassuring. The way Blood could make his body want so much. A beating heart. Sweat building upon his brow. _Oh, oh, oh._ Yes he loved the feeling of such passion and sex from Blood. Yet, completely humiliating at the same time. To lie bare in front of such dominance and power made his legs shake.

"_Blood, Blood, Blood," Elliot moaned!_

Blood's body was raging like crazy, everything tightens and heated within him an unbearable itch was being scratched. The redhead's cries of his name were music to his ears. The sight of Elliot's arching chest, half lidded eyes, gaping mouth, and stretched neck made Blood sick with lust. He wanted to go deeper and hit Elliot over the edge.

"Wrap your legs around lower back," Blood ordered softly.

Then those long skinny legs clung to his back and Blood filled the space between them. Elliot jolted as Blood hit the bundle of nerves inside him. The redhead clawed at Blood's back releasing his own body's heated frenzy.

"Blood what do want from me," Elliot spoke weakly, wincing from other multitudes of hard thrusts.

Blood was surprised. Of course it was obvious what he wanted. "I want your mind, body, and love," Blood spoke, hissing as Elliot's muscles clamped down on him from an orgasm.

"Like lovers," Elliot gasped, his throat bubbling and his mind and body feeling like it was going to explode.

"We are lovers my handsome fox," Blood whispered kissing Elliot's neck before hitting the redheads sweet spot one more time.

One snap of the gun and Elliot was over the edge before he knew it. They came together both groaning from the relieving release. Blood watched as Elliot calmed down from his orgasm. He could feel Elliot's violent pounding heart even faster than his own.

"Elliot do you love me," Blood asked.

'_I don't know. Do I?'_

"Why are you asking such a weird question," Elliot avoided answering.

"Because your mine and it would be nice if what was mine loved me," Blood answered his eyes narrowing at Elliot.

"I don't know," Elliot mumbled still avoiding Blood's eyes.

A strong hand forced his head to look up at Blood, into his deep ocean eyes. "I understand all this is a lot to take in. But, I want you to understand that I don't wish to harm you or hurt you. All I want is to by your side. You're my sunshine in the day and my heat at night. I know I'm possessive and aggressive. Maybe a little overwhelming even. But, my heart flutters at the thought of you. I can't help myself. I see you and I can't control myself. I want to touch you endlessly. Hold you. I want to spoil you. I want to make you blush. Most of all I want to make you happy. To want to be by my side."

Elliot blushed and sat up with Blood still straddling him. "I understand," Elliot spoke.

"Good," Blood grinned and kissed his beloved on the lips.

"Ugh," Elliot groaned.

"What is it," Blood asked?

"Just a bit sticky is all," Elliot replied.

Blood grinned." More than a bit I knew that you had to much build up."

"Shut up," Elliot flushed!

"Ah! So you don't try and deny it," Blood teased!

"What part of shut up do you not understand," Elliot seethed.

"Fine fine I guess I've teased you enough today, how about we take a shower then go to bed," Blood suggested.

"A shower? Together?"

"Duh," Blood snapped.

Before Elliot had time to reject Blood was picking him up and walking towards the bathroom. Later after their shower they laid in bed, Elliot was dozed off in Blood's arms.

"I love you," Blood whispered to the sleeping fox in his arms. "But I want to tell you it the right time and place."


	12. Trouble in the mix

Hello readers! It's nice to update again! I know it has been a long time since I've updated. Anyhow I'm on summer vacation now so I plan to update more often! Yippee! I'd also like to thank my noticeable reviewers for your support.

Also I would like to explain that I know Elliot is a Hare in the manga and game etc. But, this is in the real world. No strange magic. So it wouldn't make sense for Elliot to have his ears. So instead I thought about Elliot's red hair and thought 'hey that's more like a fox.' And plus I think it would hurt Elliot's masculine pride to have Blood calling him a cute little rabbit on top of everything else Blood does to Elliot. Then, also I plan to widen the span of characters more and more as I go on in the story. I will try my best to have characters like Alice, Boris, Julius, etc. If you as a reader must have a certain character in this story then comment saying your preference. Most the characters will come in when Elliot goes back to school.

Predator Dominants Prey!

Chapter 9

Trouble in the Mix

"For the last time let go off me!"

Elliot's voice carried throughout the room as he tried to free himself from Blood's lap. Heat radiated from Blood; warmth that burned his soul. A wicked smirk was written across those sinful lips and those monster eyes flared with blue and black, hypnotizing him.

"This is your fault, you temptress, eating that piece of fruit so sinfully," Blood blamed his beloved redhead.

They were currently in the sun room, sitting at a glass coffee table its edge embossed with turquoise pebbles. The beautiful morning shined through the opened windows, sending the shadows out of sight. Curtains flowed in the soft breeze as if they were reaching for what lay ahead. A colorful breakfast lay out on the table for them, none of the likes Elliot had ever seen. Elaborately arranged and cut, fruits from sweet to sour, fresh squeezed orange juice, homemade breads and pastries, eggs of all styles, crisp bacon and sausage, pancakes, waffles, smoked salmon, cream cheese, coffee, and tea. The tea especially was overdone which was expected since Blood it was one of his obsessions.

"I was just eating a banana for crying out loud," Elliot expressed as he pushed against Blood's shoulders.

"It's torture to see you slowly and softly eating a fruit that looks a lot like a certain body part," Blood spoke, bringing his lips to Elliot's ear.

"Pervert," Elliot muttered, rolling his eyes.

Blood began to lick the folds and creases of Elliot's ear, breathing harshly at the same time. The scent of rose tea and grapefruit rolled out of Blood's mouth. Another sweet ring to another sweet prize... The mafia boss was dressed for business today, with sleek black trousers and a white button up dress shirt then a dark blue tie. Like, always his black silky mane gleamed in perfection. To be honest Elliot loved Blood in his more business attire, even though the predator reeked even more of dominance than he naturally did.

"Hey cut it out," Elliot requested.

A hand made its way under Elliot's cotton shirt, sliding up his smooth stomach. Again Elliot attempted to move, kicking and rolling his body even more. The hard leather of Blood's belt grinded against his hip. Little hairs on the back on his neck stood up.

"Will you stop I'm trying to eat in peace," Elliot whined, trying to ignore the rising heat throughout his body.

Blood laid back in his chair and tightened his grip on Elliot. "Go ahead eat don't mind me," Blood teased hugging Elliot closer to his body.

"I swear you get so much pleasure out of my misery," Elliot grumbled, grabbing the hand underneath his shirt.

"You are too much fun to tease my fiery fox," Blood purred.

"Oh yay about that… STOP TEASING ME," Elliot complained, making one last finale struggle to free himself.

"Sorry but it seems you have a long torturing road ahead of you," Blood laughed, hugging Elliot's kicking body closer to him.

With little more determination Elliot gave up and relaxed, allowing himself to be held by Blood. After all it wasn't all that bad, he could feel Blood's warmth, he could smell the mafian's soft hair. Then with much sudden movement Elliot leaned against Blood, allowing his head to rest in the crook of Blood's muscular neck. The two took advantage of the calm nurturing silence that seemed to have blossomed between them. Elliot's eyes closed. 'I could get used to this' Elliot thought, smiling to himself. For once he felt himself relax, no longer under Blood's seductive charm. For some strange reason being with Blood felt so right, like it was natural, meant to be.

"Pardon me," A smooth unfamiliar voice rang in Elliot's ears.

_Moment ruined!_

He opened his eyes to man that he had never seen the likes of before. In front of him stood a equally tall man who's features so clean and mysterious. The man's blueish/blackish hair grew to his hip and was held together by a loose pony tail. His skin was milked to perfection. Not as predator like as Blood, the man's blue eyes darkened with mysteries. His body was like a snake's, narrow but with structure, a certain controlled vibe shined off of him. He was handsome indeed but Elliot was not swooned by this beauty but more unease about it.

"Ah Julius I almost forgot you were coming," Blood spoke, his voice sounding like he didn't know about the redhead in his lap.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't let yourself be so easily…distracted," Julius pointed out, his eyes sliding over to Elliot's.

Julius could see how Blood might fancy this boy his beautiful red hair and long figure. But, as a fuck buddy this boy was far too young. He watched as the redhead skin quickly began to match the color of his hair.

"Julius I'd like you to meet my lover, Elliot," Blood introduced a strange smirk appearing on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Julius spoke giving a reassuring smile and a small bow.

"I-T-s n-nice to h-a meet y-ou too," Elliot stuttered.

Mentally, Elliot slapped himself. This was to embarrassing! On Blood's lap Elliot was frozen over with embarrassment so much that he couldn't feel his body anymore. Then he was also troubled by the way Blood had called him lover. Lust and passion yes, but love? Certainly, they were not the same things. Despite his confusion he felt some happiness at being tilted lover. Did this mean Blood wasn't playing him? Did Blood actually love him? Did he even love Blood? No, it was too early to tell. All he knew was that any speak of love made him completely embarrassed.

"Please do sit, help yourself," Blood offered, gesturing to the food.

Julius sat down gracefully at the table, but looked at the food with annoyance. "You spoil yourself to much Blood," He spoke as he looked at the abundance of food.

"It is not me that I'm spoiling," Blood corrected.

Finally Elliot came out of his period of shock and bolted out of Blood's lap, luckily enough he was able to free himself and return to his own chair. He allowed himself to calm down, his heart raced wildly. Slowly he managed to slip away from the heartily excitement of Blood. There was a deathly silence among them, no one spoke, and the only sounds were the faint sippings as Blood drank his tea. Julius crossed his legs and entangled his hands together.

"So _Elliot_ where are you from, if you don't mind me asking," Julius spoke, Blood gave him a questioning glance.

"I lived in the city, but I guess this mansion is far from it," Elliot answered.

"Hmm I see and how is your recovery," Julius asked, nodding slightly.

"I'm fine… Are you a friend of Blood's," Elliot asked curiously.

"Yes I guess you could say we're friends, right Blood," Julius implied giving a teasing smile at the boss," I'm mostly his right hand man, his assistant and commander of his protection squad."

"P-protection squad," Elliot mumbled quite surprised, he looked over at Blood who seemed to be ignoring the conversation.

Certainly as a mafia boss Blood would require bodyguards, but an entire squad? Who in their right mind would even mess with Blood anyway? Blood was all kinds of scary and threatening in appearance and personality.

"Yes Blood has better protection than the President of the United States of America, in fact there are guards watching him every waking moment," Julius explained.

"Wait all the time, even at night," Elliot asked panicked.

Were their people watching him have sex with Blood? Oh dear lord…. His life was ruined.

"Stop exaggerating Julius," Blood spoke, his dark eyes turning onto his beloved.

"Well it was mostly true," Julius shrugged.

Elliot looked away from Blood. Sometimes he really loathed being teased so much, mostly when Blood teased him.

"Blood we should be heading off," Julius recommended, giving Blood a serious glance.

Blood nodded. "Ugh I suppose, I hate territory meetings, why don't you wait in the car Julius while I finish business with Mr. March here," Blood spoke.

Elliot's eyes followed Julius as he excited the sun room. What a strange man Julius was! He was so cool and relaxed, but serious and threatening at the same time. It was similar to Blood's aura, but not as dominant, beautiful, graceful or strong. Then the redhead eyes turned back onto Blood, finding that Blood was staring at him intensely. He shivered under Blood's stare, so cold yet making him so warm.

"Oh you look so beautiful right now, all I want is to stay by your side and please you're every need," Blood murmured to Elliot, causing the teen a faint blush. The tone of Blood's voice was so soft and caring.

The magnetic pull of lust blossomed between them again, and Elliot braced himself to his chair and stared Blood down trying not to become hypnotized by Blood's monster like eyes. Blood stood, pulling on his dress coat swiftly. His black stilettos clicked on the marble floor as he walked to where Elliot sat. Then he leaned over Elliot, his scent rolling into Elliot's nose. Blood pulled a device out of his jacket pocket.

"A present for you," Blood explained, handing him an iphone.

"You're giving me a cell phone why," Elliot asked confused?

"So we can contact each other," Blood answered looking at the strangely puzzled redhead.

"Ah I see thank you," Elliot nodded, feeling the smoothness the device.

"I shall be back at 10 tonight," Blood informed.

Blood bent to place a kiss on Elliot's forehead; he took one last deep breath of Elliot's fiery sweet scent and headed off. Nothing else besides Elliot mattered now. He had Elliot. Elliot was his. The victory was satisfying but nothing could ever end Blood's craving. The more and more he had, the greater the desire became. Elliot would be the death of him, Blood knew that for sure. As he walked away from the redhead he calmed himself. He put up his shield of control, no longer letting his body rule his actions.

* * *

><p>Patiently, Julius waited in the car for Blood to join him. It was strange seeing Blood this way. After all the years Julius had known Blood he had never seen him so interested, so <em>happy<em>. Could this all be because of one teenager? Had the mafia boss lost his head in young passion? It wouldn't be surprising. But, Blood wasn't one to let desire get in the way of his duties. Julius noticed the dark silhouette approaching outside of the car. Was it right for such a teen to be with Blood? Elliot certainly didn't look like he was being forced or held captive by Blood. Yet at the same time the way Elliot's cheeks reddened, with every movement Blood made caused Elliot to react. Innocent and pure was what Elliot was made of. Did Blood honestly think he could drag a teenager into his life? A life of blood, drugs, death, lies and hate. It could ruin the redhead. And simply it wasn't fair to Elliot at all. There was no doubt Blood was aware of this. So Elliot did mean that much to him? In eyes of the enemy Elliot would be Blood true weakness. And in the eyes of a partner and friend Julius wondered… How was Blood planning on protecting Elliot?

Blood sat in the seat besides Julius and the driver started the car. They sat in silence for a while until Blood finally spoke. "Is Amanda already there," he asked?

"To my knowledge yes, she's probably tapping her foot like crazy right now planning her vengeance on us for being late again," Julius replied.

Blood gave a small chuckle, and the silence fell again.

"You do realize Elliot is in danger," Julius mentioned.

"I am not an idiot I can take care of my lover unlike my father," Blood snapped.

"You're father protected your mother with every fiber in his body, it still wasn't enough. This isn't about Elliot's protection. I know you are well capable of protecting the one's you love. I've seen it with my own eyes. But, Blood you have to consider that Elliot will not take your work tenderly. He might not want to be involved in a mafia boss's life," Julius spoke his voice soft and serious.

Inside Blood anger rushed to the surface. He knew exactly what Julius was trying to say. It was not the right thing to keep Elliot by his side. Something in the back of his mind always reminded him of that. His fists clenched by his side. Nothing was fair. He had been born into the life of a rich mafia dealer and his wife. As a successor to his father's business and estate Blood had prepared himself mentally and physically for the job. He never was close to his father, but he loved his mom more than anything. She was so much different than his father. A pure soul, good natured woman. She did not belong in a mafia. Nor did she ever. Elliot reminded Blood of his mother. The redhead filled the aching hole in his heart.

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he be someone Elliot could be proud of? He was not worthy of such a good spirit. Could he ever be truly happy? If only they could have a normal life together. No mafia, no darkness, no blood. But, reality stabbed him in the back. He had been given all the riches' he could ever desire. Yet, that was the lonesome price he had to pay. After all he had been named Blood for a purpose.

No! He did deserve to have something. Fate had brought him to Elliot. He had saved Elliot. Perhaps Elliot could save him. Blood vowed to protect Elliot with as much passion as his love. No one would lay a finger on Elliot''s head and if they did the they would meet their true end.

If Elliot did not wish to be involved with him anymore then Blood would lose his humanity. Elliot was his humanity now. He could not go on without Elliot. Life had no purpose without him.

Julius peeked at Blood through his narrow glasses. The ravenet made no move to respond. In all the years Julius had known Blood he had never seen Blood so complete. There was always something empty in his eyes since he was eight years old, the year his mother had died. But, now Blood seemed complete. Unchangeable, unbreakable, unpredictable. Maybe if Blood was this happy with Elliot then perhaps Julius could learn to approve of the relationship. Who was he to judge the power of love, when he had never been in love before? The car rolled to a stop, he glanced outside the window to see Amanda stomping her way over to the car.

"Elliot is quite handsome. I've never seen such fine red hair," Julius smiled opening he car door and stepping out.

Slowly, Blood smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat in the garden and watched the little birds as they jumped around the birdbath. Above him were beautiful Japanese maple trees. The soft green meadow grass surrounded his feet. The stone bench he sat on had a symbol of a lion chiseled into it. He sighed as he observed the garden. Never in his life had he seen such beautiful plants. All he had ever known was the yellow grass and sharp weeds outside of his old small rotting house. 'Was it ever even a home' Elliot thought. 'If you call somewhere to sleep and soak in your poverty, a home' he thought. At least he hadn't been on the streets. Yes, it could have been much worse.<p>

The thought of having an actual home puzzled him. What would having a home feel like? A place where you were happy? A place where you came home to everyday? A place where you would miss when you went on vacation? A place you want to go when you're tired?

Elliot thought of his old house. What would it be like after seeing the rich life? How was his father doing? 'Most likely rotting away without the help of him and his mother' Elliot snorted. So what? The old bastard could rot for all he cared!

His heart suddenly sank. He pitied his disgrace of a father who was nothing but a drunken man with a leg injury. Elliot knew his father was starving, and had drained all the money dry on alcohol and gambling. At least he wasn't in dent anymore. Elliot had Blood to thank for that. But, surly his father was just going to gamble his way into a mess again.

Elliot bit his bottom lip. He had to go to his old house again. Quickly, Elliot made his way back to the mansion. First he found an empty Jan sport backpack lying in a random closet. Then , he snuck into the kitchen and thankfully the only chef there was sleeping. He filled the backpack with lots of fruit, cheese, and dried meat. Elliot also took the chef's bottle of whiskey.

Before he snuck out into the garden, he looked up his address on his new iphone. The mansion was about twelve miles outside of the city. Good thing Elliot lived on the out skirts of the city. It would be a long walk, but Elliot could manage. For the first time in a very long time he actually felt like he could run.

'_Dear lord, Blood is going to kill me' Elliot thought. 'Or worse fuck me.'_

As he made his way through the garden and to the front of the mansion he noticed there was actually a car parked out front. A guy was leaning against the black Mercedes. He looked about Elliot's age with red-brown eyes and short ash brown hair. His skin as tan and his white dress shirt had it sleeves rolled up displaying his muscular arms. The stranger was tall too. Their eye's met; both of them seemed to be puzzled.

To Elliot's luck the gate was open and he snuck up to it. He knew from the one time he entered the mansion with Blood that there was two guards at the gate. And they would probably wonder why a teenager was leaving the mansion on foot. Yet when he stepped past the gate he took off at a wild sprint. As he ran he heard two people running behind him. But, slowly their footsteps grew fainter. Elliot's heart raced in his ears, but he didn't mind. Instead he pushed himself faster. If he had any talent what so ever it would be to push his body to the extreme. And soon enough he could see that the city was approaching as he ran. No sounds of footsteps were behind him. He smiled and kept running.

* * *

><p>"Holy cow that guy is fast," Dee exclaimed, sitting down against a tree.<p>

The two guards, Dee and Dum regained their breaths. They had chased the redhead at least five miles. Both tired to shoot at the teenager but it was impossible at the speed Elliot was running. Eventually, they gave out and Elliot a few minutes later was out of their sight.

"Blood is not going to be happy about this," Dum mentioned swiping his hand across his sweaty forehead.

* * *

><p>Wow it took me a long time to update! Next chapter is going to be very heated so watch out! Finally, Dee and Dum have made their first appearance. And also who is the stranger Elliot saw outside the house? Expect a new chapter very soon!<p>

As always please **REVIEW**! Comments, suggestions, anything! (Please not too much hate though!)


	13. You're not a toy!

**Hello readers**! I updated! Whoot! Whoot! I have to say I've been wanting and waiting to write this chapter for a long time. I think this chapter is really going to bond Blood and Elliot even more. Oh and there is lemon in this chapter so…YAY! PARTY TIME! I'm proud of myself for not taking 'too' long to update this time around! This chapter I went back and forth quite a lot, each new scene will have a line breaker. God I'm so happy! LA ALA LALALALALALALALALALALALA! YES! Now I get to move on to even more wonderful ideas!

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey<p>

Chapter 10

You're not a toy!

With his body still running on adrenaline Elliot walked up the small pathway to the front door. Immediately, he noticed the foreclosed notice stapled to the screen door. He tested if the door was locked or not which it was. So he took a deep breath and gave a stern knock. There was no answer. He knocked again. Then, he heard the chain locks from inside come undone and suddenly the front door swung open.

"I have two more weeks to pay the- Elliot is that you," His father spoke in a surprised tone.

"Hey Greg," Elliot nodded.

Greg still wore his raged beer stained clothes. The smell of the house was awful. Elliot recalled the time he had no energy to care if the house smelled. The man looked Elliot over wondering if this was really his son. He was dressed in ironed blue jeans and a spotless baby blue t-shirt. Although sweat shined on his skin Elliot still looked well bathed. Also Greg noticed Elliot had put on some extra pounds. The old man had expected Elliot to come back in an even worse mess.

A chuckle came from the old man. "We'll look at you dressed all nice and shit," He noted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"May I come in," Elliot asked?

His father stepped aside so Elliot could enter. "I've been at a hospital kind of," Elliot explained as he settled the backpack down on the small plastic kitchen table.

"Where are Mom and Sis," Greg questioned?

"I don't know," Elliot lied.

"What the fuck is going on," His father snapped?

"It's a long story," Elliot began.

* * *

><p>The young man followed his mother up the long staircases. They were visiting his dying Uncle Sozin. No words could describe how little he cared for the old man. His mother insisted him to come along so Sozin could see how strong and handsome he had become. Ace scoffed to himself. It didn't matter what Sozin thought of him, he was not the one in charge. Already Sozin's son Blood had succeeded and now owned the family business. For some reason his mother had come to the conclusion that since Sozin was older and weak he would be more humble. Ace doubted it strongly. Sozin had never loved anything, not even his own son. And he certainly wasn't going to be tearing over at the sight of his youngest sister. This was just going to be a useless reunion where he would have to lean against the door awkwardly. He rather be with his friends chasing tail and causing trouble.<p>

"Ace pull your sleeves down," His mother ordered.

Her voice and attire was always so strict. Ace loathed strict adults who looked down on him constantly. He was not nor would ever be a dog tied to a short rope. Most unpleasantly, Ace muttered an annoyed 'bitch' under his breath. Oh how he hated woman, sometimes. Slowly he pulled his sleeves even higher and grinned. Like, hell he would listen to his mom.

The two stopped at a white door and looked at it for a moment. Ace waited for his mother to reach for the doorknob. She seemed to be contemplating whether she wanted to see her brother or not. His boredom grew and his curiosity drifted. He remembered this mansion from the gatherings here from when he was younger. The mansion was fun to explore and Ace considered slipping away to do just that. Maybe that mystery redhead had returned. 'Who was that guy anyway certainly not an employee' Ace thought. Finally, his mother opened the door revealing a small hospital like room. Surly enough, Sozin was lying in a bed of all white.

Ace stayed in the doorway as his mother approached Sozin.

"Lucy," The old man croaked.

Surprisingly a small smile spread on his lips. A shaky hand reached out to her. Lucy took it with hers gently and sat down by Sozin's side.

"Little sister, it's nice to see your lovely face," Sozin spoke.

Ace rolled his eyes. His mother was a lot of things. 'Lovely' was not it. He noticed how skinny the old man was now. Ace drifted as his mother talked to Sozin. After what seemed like eternity to Ace, just barely an hour, a voice called out to him.

"Ace come over here let me see my favorite nephew," Sozin called warily.

'At least he remembers my name' Ace thought. He joined his mother at the bedside. Up close he could see the man's sparkly blue eyes and white hair. Quickly, he looked away from the man's eyes. The famous trait of the Dupree family: deadly blue eyes.

"Lucy could I have a word with Ace alone," Sozin asked?

"Of course brother," Lucy kissed his hand before exciting the room.

Confused Ace watched as the door closed, leaving him alone with Sozin.

"I thought she would never leave," Sozin sighed, his voice all the sudden not shaky at all. "What a strapping young man you've become," He spoke.

"I don't need your flattering," Ace sneered.

"Fine then I guess I'll just cut to the chase then," Sozin chuckled at the impulsive teenager. "I have a job for you."

Ace looked at him angrily. "Why would I do anything you want me to do?"

"Because I can make Lucy call off your arranged marriage to Lady Susan," Sozin smiled, he had Ace's attention.

"What is this job exactly," Ace asked?

"Recently my son Blood has found a lover and has brought him to live with him in this mansion. I hear Blood has enrolled this so called lover into Candlewood. My ruthless son cannot afford to be messing around with lower class citizens. I want you to terminate this relationship without shedding blood," Sozin replied.

"How so," Ace questioned?

"Well seducing this lover would be the easiest solution. Befriend him at Candlewood have him fall in love with you," Sozin replied.

Ace scoffed. This was still the same cunning Dupree, which even age could not tame.

"Sorry Pops but I don't go after guys," Ace spoke.

"Don't think I don't know about your recent scandals to Ace. Besides if my son has such an interest in this boy, then he must be worth the effort," Sozin mentioned.

"You Dupree's are such a cunning lot," Ace growled.

"Have the job before you graduate Mr. Knight, then you'll be free of you marriage," Sozin ordered.

"Are you even going to be alive by then," Ace growled.

"Oh, I'm old. But healthy as a horse. I'm just pretending to have bone cancer to keep an eye on my son," Sozin grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>Blood sat at the territory meeting, literally wanting to shoot every idiot who came up with another argument to fuss over. Why couldn't this useless meeting end already? He had barely even spoken for this meeting. His presence was not needed. Right now Blood could have been ravishing his Elliot. But, instead he was with this idiotic lot. He loathed boring people; they were simply ants crawling on the ground with no great purpose to him. Julius spoke up for Blood in what seemed to be his brief moments of silence. Anyone that knew Blood would know he did not engage or interact with things that didn't interest him. It was one of the many puzzling things about Blood. The pointless exchange of the meetings topics continued with ease. Blood slowly felt himself drift away from the conversation at the table.<p>

No one could stop recognizing Blood. He was like a forest fire in the cold night. As the meeting continued Blood debated on what he should be thinking about. At the present time he should be concerned with the meeting but nothing was discussed that concerned him. He wanted and forced himself not to think about Elliot. The vixen was too tempting, too encoded in his brain to bear. Never before had Blood felt so pleasured and yet so unsatisfied. Yet it was final he could muster his greatest control and fight all his longing urges. When the night ended it would be all worth it, he would no longer have to contain himself.

Even after just a few days of not having sex with Elliot his body was overloaded. Blood imagined Elliot's plump lips parting to meet his own. Oh… With a sudden realization that he was slipping Blood shook himself mentally. He made his focus grad onto the now different conversation. When he was tuned back into the real world his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Under the table Blood checked his phone. Then what he saw next on the screen surprised him.

"Urgent matter! Elliot March managed to escape the mansion. His location is unknown-**D.D**"

Blood cursed those ridiculous gatekeepers; Elliot's escape was probably their fault! 'How did Elliot manage escape anyway' Blood thought curiously. Anger boiled in his body. How dare that feisty redhead runaway! But, where did he run off to? Blood scoffed. No doubt his old house! The idiot was going to get himself in a messy situation. Suddenly, Blood stood everyone went silent.

"This meeting is officially over. I'm done listening to you freeloaders." His message was made clear.

Now it was off to find Elliot and punish him for being so reckless.

* * *

><p>"So what I'm saying is that the debt is paid off and everything is alright," Elliot explained.<p>

Greg wasn't taking in the information quite as well as a normal person would. Many years of drinking had done a toll on his brain and body. All Elliot wished to do was to say goodbye to his home once and for all and in a way himself too. Greg stood confused like in the living room, his mouth gaped open.

"You're not answering my question where's momma and my little girl," Greg yelled, wobbling a little bit!

"Honestly, all I know is that he gave Mom a job and a house somewhere," Elliot replied, his tone stern

"Why would Blood Dupree the boss of the whole goddamn mafia pay off our debt in the first place," Greg questioned, his black eyes squinting?

Elliot had to hand it to the man that even as a brainwashed drunk he was able to pick up things that didn't make sense. Yet how was he going to answer the question. This whole thing happened because of him. Somehow he had unconsciously attracted the attention of a perverted madman. Then on top of that he made love with Blood several times, not that he had planned to. He couldn't tell his father this. 'Why did Blood Dupree pay off our debts? Well you see he apparently likes men and he became obsessed with me. The he saved me from almost getting raped. After that he took me to his mansion where I was unconscious for weeks. I was nursed back to health. He gave Mom a job and a house by some beach. He enrolled me in a rich fancy person school. And now I live with him as his so called 'lover.' So I just wanted you to know that! Bye now!' No. How in the world was he going to tell his dad this without revealing the complete truth? Elliot took a deep breath.

"Blood just took an interest in me I guess. He was really lonely and was looking for a friend. I was getting…um… robbed one night and he rescued me. Then I've spent the rest of the time I've been gone recovering at his… house," Elliot was relieved when he was able to get some of the truth out.

"I ain't stupid son. You're not telling me something. No way a zillionare like Blood Dupree would randomly take interest in some poor teenager to be his friend," His father sneered the last word, friend.

"I'm telling the truth! Like, I said he was lonely," Elliot denied.

"Bullshit," Greg cursed!

"What can I say Blood adores redheads," Elliot snapped. Perhaps he shouldn't have said 'adores' that seeped a little of the truth.

"Don't get sassy with me boy! I'll wipe ya," He responded.

"Greg I'm telling the truth. Blood and I just became good friends and he found out about the debt and he paid it off," Elliot spoke again clearly.

Greg's eyes squinted again, his mouth no longer gapped but vibrated. "No one could be good friends with you; you haven't had any friends your entire life. Also you would never have the cunning spirit to pretend to be Blood Dupree's friend so he would pay off the debt without your knowledge. Then you disappear for weeks and come back all the sudden! No you're not telling me the truth at all."

Elliot's head began to spin; his father knew something was missing from the picture. But, he couldn't tell him the truth. It was too embarrassing! Words failed him. From outside Elliot heard the rumble and screech and following a moment after the slamming of a car door. The hairs on the back of Elliot's neck stood p. He heard the fast footsteps getting louder. Blood had found out. Immediately, Elliot tensed.

"You called the cops on me boy," Greg questioned in panic!

"No," Elliot yelled at the man's drunken stupidity!

"You are a lying motherfucker," Greg growled.

Greg came swinging at him with a broken alcohol bottle; its sharp edges reaching out at him. But, Elliot felt stronger and more invincible than ever. Skillfully he dodged several swings. For an old man Greg still had powerful arms that lashed out at him with speed. He kept dodging until he felt the wall behind his back. Yet before Greg had the time to swing, Blood commanded him to stop.

"Step away from Elliot," Blood growled, so threatenly that it sounded like a wolf.

Those blue eyes's stabbed daggers at Greg, his white shark teeth sneered. Greg raised his glass weapon at Blood. The redhead's heartbeat raced faster.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my son," Greg spat in challenge.

"This is your last warning step away from my lover now," Blood demanded again.

Eliot slapped himself mentally. Wait a go Blood! 'Thanks for letting my prejudice father know I'm fucking a man' Elliot scoffed.

Greg laughed and threw the bottle back down at his side. As the old man laughed, Blood motioned for Elliot to join his side. The redhead did join his side but still wished Blood had never shown up.

"Well my son is a faggot that's just dandy," Greg chuckled." But I have to say that's no surprise you never brought any girls home."

"Perhaps I never brought any girls home, because of your drunken sorry ass," Elliot seethed.

Blood had to admit he was surprised seeing Elliot so angry. But, he was more concerned about keeping Elliot from being hit with a broken bottle. For caution, Blood put a arm in front of Elliot's chest stopping the angry teenager from stepping any closer.

"I know I'm a god damned drunk Elliot, but you've stumped to even far more satin grounds with your Blood Dupree here," Greg sneered between the two.

Blood wanted to kill the son of a bitch, but he held back. He couldn't and wouldn't kill in front of Elliot. Yet Elliot had more rage in him right now than Blood did.

"Okay. So what if I'm in love with a man. At least for once in my life I'm happy. For once I'm not starving! And don't you dare describe me as something lesser than you, when I have spent my entire life groveling for money to support this family. Money that you would just blow on your waste less addictions," Elliot shouted in anger!

'Did he just admit that he's in love with me' Blood asked himself? In any other situation he would smile wider than the crescent moon. But, he kept quiet. Instead he found himself amazed at how angry Elliot looked. His red hair flared as if on fire. No longer were his eyes a dark green forest but an acid pool of hatred. At his side Elliot's fists clenched.

"Elliot I-," Greg started to speak.

"No you're going to listen to what I have to say," Elliot interrupted. "How can you be so ungrateful?"

"I'm not ungrateful Elliot," Greg murmured sadly.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? Mom as well! You sent me to school unfed in dirty clothes all my life. I was a laughing stock, people beated me up wherever I went. I never could go to any school dances, because I had to work. My whole childhood was thrown away because you didn't even try and go back to work."

"Elliot I know I've put you through a lot," Greg squeaked.

"No you don't know. You have no clue. This is your entire fault, and I hope you suffer for it," Elliot sneered.

"Elliot please I'm sorry," Greg pleaded dropping the bottle.

"Fuck you. I'm done with being your toy. I hope you rot in hell," Elliot cursed and turned to excite a life he was glad to leave behind.

Elliot stormed out of the house, feeling Blood following right after him. He spotted the black mustang sitting on the street. Most of the neighborhood was watching it, the expensive vehicle brought attraction.

"Elliot were you out of you mind! Coming here," Blood spoke worried.

"You too, I'm done with being your little sex toy," Elliot barked, turning around to face Blood.

"Elliot you're not a sex toy to me," Blood spoke calmly.

"Are you sure about that because lately sex is all you are ever interested in," Elliot asked?

"Of course I am! You drive me mad with lust. I can't help myself around you. But, I just don't care only about sex Elliot." Blood explained.

"Oh really? Then what do you care about," Elliot asked?

"You're happiness, safety, health. I care about you Elliot," Blood replied.

Elliot went silent. "Let's go back to the mansion alright," Blood suggested.

They both got in the car; Elliot sat in the passenger's seat. Although his anger had been silenced it still felt like he was screaming and yelling. Blood sped a little through the streets.

"Why did you come back here," Blood asked?

"I was saying goodbye to my old life," Elliot replied softly.

A huge wave of sadness came over him. The strength and energy he once had was gone now. All that remain were exhausted limbs and sweaty skin.

* * *

><p>Ace made his way down the stairs alongside his mother. After Sozin had spoken to him, Lucy and him talked more. Now all that through his mind was this assigned mission. Although it sounded challenging to meddle with a mafia bosses lover, it also interested him. Perhaps it would be exciting to seduce a commoner. He grinned. Ace loved games, especially when there was a reward. As he descended further down the large main entrance busted open. At first he thought the doors were being opened in a rush for his mother and him, but then he saw the redhead stranger barge threw. Blood followed shortly after, seeming to be catching up with the redhead.<p>

"Elliot," He called after the retreating redhead.

"Just leave me alone," Elliot pleaded.

As Elliot turned to go upstairs to the library he noticed two people standing at the bottom of the staircase. One of them was the guy he saw leaning against the car; the other was a lady wearing an old fashion like gray dress and glasses. Blood noticed them to and came to Elliot's side.

"Lucy, Ace what brings you here," Blood asked, forcing his voice to sound pleasant.

"We were visiting Sozin," Lucy replied and turned her beady eyes onto Elliot." Who is this?"

"This is Elliot, my-," Blood was interrupted by Elliot.

"I'm just Blood's friend," Elliot spoke, giving Blood a glare.

Did Blood really have to declare that Elliot was his lover in front of everyone? Ace looked at the redhead. The teenager was skinny but had lightly tan skin. His hair was a vibrant shade of red and orange. Ace had seen girl redheads but never had seen such red hair on a male. Then Ace studied Elliot's green eye's and pink plump lips. Ace grinned. So this was Blood's lover? He had to admit Elliot was good looking.

"Well it's nice to see you again Blood," Lucy smiled.

Elliot left the scene in a rush of anger. He headed off to the garden. All Elliot wanted was some peace. Ace watched the redhead storm away. They would meet again.

"Sorry he's had a rough night, excuse me," Blood apologized as he went after Elliot.

* * *

><p>The mafia boss walked through the garden looking around for Elliot. He had to hand it to the teenager that he was fast. The moon shined in the night, with no stars covering the sky. Blood breathed in the cool air which felt nice on his hot skin. He worried how Elliot was doing. The redhead was upset which worried Blood. He had never seen Elliot so loose and off edge. Well besides from when he would have Elliot begging underneath his touch. Blood shook his head. Now was not the time to think about sex with Elliot even if he wanted to badly. He sighed as he continued to walk through the garden. The soft green meadow moss sparkled in the moonlight.<p>

Blood looked up at the night sky finding it to be rather peaceful. Although it was dark out, light still shined from the mansion. He spotted a shoe print embedded in the grass. Quietly, he followed the trail of footsteps. Then sure enough he heard Elliot. He could hear Elliot's breathing which sounded very choked and shaky. 'He's crying' Blood thought. As he walked around a tall bush he spotted Elliot sitting on a stone bench with his hands buried against his face.

Blood knelt in front Elliot watching Elliot's covered face.

"I'm sorry I was so rude I shouldn't have stormed off like that," Elliot apologized, his voice slightly muffled by his hands, a tear slid down his neck.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," Blood spoke gently, his hands reaching up to Elliot's face.

"I've never acted so cruel before in my life. I finally stood up to my father after wanting to for so many years. I thought when I did, I would feel great. I would no longer have to suffer. But, now that I have it hurts just the same. I feel like I have thrown away my entire life. I'm lost. I don't know what to do from this point on." Elliot spoke, more tears running down his face.

"Oh Elliot… you did such a brave thing today. I'm so proud of you. I know you're scared and lost, but I'll help you figure out who you really are. I'm here Elliot. I'll always be here by your side through thick and thin. Start a new better life with me. All you have to do is be the beautiful strong young man you are." Blood soothed softly.

Gently Blood took a hold of Elliot's hands and released them from Elliot's face. Elliot's eyes were puffy and soaked with water, his eye lashes stuck together. Tears had soaked his face completely. His nose and cheeks were the water road for his tears. The moonlight shined off of his wet face. Elliot shivered at the cold night air, but immediately finding Blood's touch to warm him. His heart melted at how gentle Blood was being to him. Slowly he looked up into those predator blue eyes and found that they were a bit watery too. He began to cry again, finding it difficult to stop.

Blood's arms reached around Elliot to comfort him. The redhead buried his head into Blood's warm chest and continued to spill tears. They stayed like that for a while. Blood whispered sweet nothings to Elliot. He held Elliot close, protecting his most favorite treasure. After a while Elliot began to calm down and started to relax into Blood's body heat more.

"On my way to your old house I was so worried about you. If anything had happened to you, I could never forgive myself," Blood whispered, knowing Elliot could hear it.

"Oh Blood," Elliot gasped looking up at Blood.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Blood spoke softly grabbing Elliot's face.

"I won't," Elliot nodded. "I-I never want to be away from your warmth."

Blood smiled and wiped away Elliot's tears. "I love you," Blood spoke looking into Elliot's green eyes.

Never did Elliot imagine that those words would sound so pleasing to him. His heart skipped a beat. Heat rushed to his cheeks. All his doubts about Blood were erased by three words. Did he love Blood? Yes, but he certainly couldn't confess it.

"I-I can't… I can't say it's… to…embarrassing," Elliot blushed.

"You already have. Back when you were yelling at your dad, you said you were in love with me," Blood grinned.

"What? You must have been hearing things," Elliot denied.

"Even if I was you are in love with me just admit it," Blood teased.

"No way, I'm not saying anything," Elliot refused, smiling a little bit.

Blood pouted."Just repeat after me _I love you_."

That's when Elliot suddenly did the boldest thing he had ever done. Elliot kissed Blood passionately, wrapping his arms around Blood's shoulders. They fell to the ground with Elliot on top. Blood kissed back opening Elliot's mouth so his tongue could roam free. Both of them grew warm at the feel of their bodies pressed up against each other. Kiss after kiss Elliot melted. His heart pounded in his chest and Blood could feel it.

Elliot brushed his hips slowly against Blood's. He stopped and waited for Blood to react. Their kiss ended as Elliot pulled away, finding Blood staring up at him. His stomach twisted at the sight of Blood's evil smirk.

"I think I'm going to need to teach you what being on the top means," Blood spoke; flipping them so he was on top, his rightful place.

Elliot gulped and blushed at the same time. Their kissing resumed and Blood began to move his hips teasingly into Elliot. The feeling of hot liquid shot down into Elliot's naval. In response Elliot moved his hips against Blood's, digging against Bloods pelvis for better friction. A moan escaped Elliot as he felt Blood's bulge rub against his own hardness. All Elliot could think about was being closer to Blood. Blood trailed his kisses down to Elliot's neck. He could taste the sweat on Elliot's skin.

The mafia boss groaned into Elliot's neck. Elliot was moving his hips incredibly fast against him. With every grinding motion of Elliot's sweet hips Blood's cock throbbed in agony. Blood bite down into Elliot's skin, defiantly leaving a mark. The redhead moaned at the feel of Blood's teeth digging into his neck. Elliot gasped as Blood's cold hand went underneath his shirt; his stomach began to rise and fall. He whimpered when Blood pinched his nipples.

"Blood please," Elliot moaned, rubbing against Blood in aching need for touch.

"Patience my feisty fox, I will tend to your needs soon enough," Blood smugly replied, kissing around Elliot's collarbone.

His lover whined underneath him. Blood wanted to draw louder more erotic noises from the redhead. Elliot's hands tugged at Blood's suit jacket, he desperately needed Blood's warm skin to claw into. Thankfully, Elliot's wish was granted as Blood removed his jacket and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. The redhead took off his own shirt, revealing his smooth flawless chest just waiting for Blood to suck on. Blood grinned at Elliot's eagerness, it was far too satisfying. When Blood's shirt was unbuttoned he threw it to the side and went to removing his tie. Elliot was growing impatient and grinded his hips up into Blood again. Perhaps it was a bit too demanding, but he _needed _this. And he needed it **right now.**

Suddenly, Elliot found his arms being pushed over his head and being tied up.

"Hey," Elliot whined struggling against his restraints.

"I'll untie you when you have learned you lesson, to obey your dominant," Blood smirked and started to kiss his way down Elliot's chest.

Dominant? Elliot blushed at that word. So did this mean he had to be submissive to be untied? He shivered, but obeyed as he moaned from Blood sucking his nipple.

"Ah," Elliot cried his back arching into Blood!

Blood gave equal treatment to both of Elliot's rosebuds, biting and sucking at each of them. He slowly let a hand drift down Elliot's stomach to the waistband of his boxers. The redhead groaned in anticipation. Blood looked up into Elliot's half lidded eyes and grinned.

"Please Blood," Elliot begged.

"Please what," Blood responded.

"Please keep touching me," Elliot whimpered his hips shaking.

Quickly, Blood cupped Elliot's crotch in his hand earning a loud moan from Elliot. He began to massage Elliot's hardening cock through his jeans. Elliot couldn't control his legs anyway longer as they squirmed and kicked, his toes curling. Fire now seemed to burn in his stomach and loud moans escaped from his throat. Then, Blood pulled Elliot's pants down along with his boxers leaving his groin in full display.

"So beautiful," Blood murmured.

Pleasure over came Elliot as Blood took his cock in his hands. Blood started to pump Elliot firmly, setting a fast pace. The sweet moans coming from Elliot were music to Blood's ear. His arms pulled at his restraints as he found himself needing to hold onto something for support. The raven haired man bent down and kissed Elliot as he continued to stroke Elliot's throbbing cock. A loud moan filled the air as Elliot felt his stomach tense in an orgasm. Blood sensed this and stopping moving his hand which earned a displeased whine from Elliot.

"Until I tell you to," Blood ordered.

He trailed kisses back down Elliot's stomach, heading south. Elliot braced himself for the slow torture of Blood lightly teasing and touching. But, he cried out in surprise when Blood took all of his cock in his mouth. That wet tongue glided against his tip, pressing down against the slit. Blood began to suck as hard as he could, drawing extremely loud cries from the redhead. Why did Elliot have to be so sensitive? Blood chuckled. He wouldn't have had it any other way. His hands rubbed all over Elliot's thighs feeling the warm skin. Elliot thrusted up into Blood's mouth, causing Blood to suck him off deeper. Blood bobbed his head up and down, making sure he sucked on all of Elliot.

"Oh Blood…ah…AH."

This was too much! Elliot was going to explode, if he didn't release soon. He looked down at Blood, their eyes met. All Elliot could see was the lust and love filled in Blood's eyes. Inside his chest his heart raced. There was a similar pounding down in his groin. Elliot threw his head back in a pleasured moan; he was so close to releasing it was painful to hold it back.

"Blood I'm going to…CUM!" Elliot warned but it was too late. Despite his control he released right into Blood's mouth. He felt relief and disgust when Blood swallowed the pearly extract. Blood raised his head to look up at his beloved fox. The redhead had been reduced to a moaning mess, his hair sweaty and eyes darkened.

"Did I say you could cum Elliot," Blood asked?

"No… How can you expect me to hold it in when you're sucking me off like that," Elliot replied.

Blood smirked at the teen. He bent down to kiss Elliot, his breath covered in the taste and smell of Elliot. Like a dream come true Blood untied Elliot's restraints. As soon as they were free Elliot tangled his hands into Blood's soft black hair. That's when Elliot realized something as Blood pulled away from the kiss. They were lying in dirt. Elliot's arms were covered in dirt. He looked down to find Blood's trousers to be completely destroyed by the muddy substance.

"Blood you're pants," Elliot spoke.

"Still eager I see," Blood chuckled.

"No were lying in dirt, you're pants are being ruined," Elliot corrected.

"Then take them off Elliot," Blood suggested, more like demanded.

Elliot reached in between them, finding the band of Blood's pants and unbuttoning the front. Then when the zipper was down Elliot pulled the pants down as far as he could reach. Elliot looked up at Blood with a small blush before he pulled down his underwear as well. Blood sighed happily that his cock was now free of its confined space; he kicked off his pants and boxers that remained at his knees. Now that he thought about it, Elliot looked good with a little mud on him. Elliot could feel Blood's hard cock resting at his thigh.

He spread Elliot's legs and then looked up at Elliot. Blood poked a few fingers into Elliot's mouth and commanded Elliot to "suck." The redhead looked at him in confusion. This was new. Blood had never asked him to do this before. Then Elliot realized that the three fingers in his mouth were meant to prep him. He sucked on the fingers as Blood watched him. Soon as Blood felt they were wet enough he pulled them away and nestled them in between Elliot's legs. First Blood pushed one finger into Elliot's tight hole. He circled that finger around and looked at Elliot. The redhead breathing was sharp, but Elliot was used to something much larger pushing inside of his. Blood added a second finger which made Elliot wince.

"You're so tight Elliot, I can't wait to be inside your tightness," Blood purred.

Elliot wanted to reply that he couldn't wait either, but that of course would be to embarrassing. He moaned as a third finger was added, scissor like moves being performed inside him. So the finger would go deeper Elliot grinded down on them, wincing from the pain. It was better to get over with as much pain as possible, since Elliot knew Blood was not going to be to gentle entering him. Blood pushed the fingers in deeper. Elliot hissed.

"Blood I need you," Elliot moaned, his eyes opening wide at the realization at what he had just said.

The mafia boss was more than happy to answer Elliot's needs. He pulled his fingers out of Elliot and a lined himself at Elliot's entrance. Then he gave Elliot one last smirk before pushing into him. "Blood," Elliot screamed. Once again Elliot felt his inner walls being intruded. This made him cry out time after time. He still didn't know how it was possible for Blood to even me able to fight inside him. Carefully, Blood began to push in and out of Elliot letting him adjust to his large cock. Finally, Elliot seemed to relax around him a little bit.

"M-move," Elliot stuttered.

His wish was granted as Blood suddenly thrusted into him with all his might. Elliot screamed Blood's name as he crumpled underneath him. The fast and hard thrusts continued, each time they went a little further, sliding along a bundle of nerves. Elliot clawed at Bloods back, most likely leaving marks. The redhead screamed again as Blood hit his prostate with the more force than he had ever felt before. He didn't even notice his legs reach up to cling to Bloods hips. Blood groaned as he continued to thrust wildly into Elliot. This was by far the hardest and fastest Blood had ever fucked him before. He had Elliot moaning louder than ever.

"_Blood,"_ Elliot moaned his back arching off the ground.

Elliot's climax reached its peak. The mafia boss looked down at Elliot he had reduced the teenager down to a sweaty mess. As Blood felt the rush of his own climax he sped up his rough pace. Then when he was buried deep within Elliot he released his seed. The redhead gave a pleasured sigh. Elliot blushed when he heard Blood moan, he had never heard such a sinful noise come from Blood before. Slowly, Blood let his thrusts die down to a stop. Then he pulled out of Elliot and collapsed on top of him. Their hearts raced.

"I love you so much," Blood spoke, his voice still panting.

They both trembled together recovering from a mind blowing fuck. Elliot felt so warm and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Loved? He did feel loved. Happy? He was all kinds of happy right now. Satisfied? No doubt that he was satisfied. This feeling made he feel like he had a place in the world. That place was beside Blood. Elliot didn't mind that at all.

"Blood we are covered in dirt," Elliot pointed out.

"Other stuff as well," Blood agreed.

"_Gross,"_ Elliot complained.

Blood chuckled. He didn't mind having Elliot covered in mud. Although Blood had to admit the feel of dirt, sweat, and cum wasn't all that great.

"You look good when you're a little dirty," Blood teased, kissing him.

"You're weird," Elliot spoke, looking at the male above him strangely.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes and straddled Elliot once again. Elliot looked up at the night sky and smiled. It was so peaceful and quiet and the stars were being to sparkle. The moon gave the night sky its tremendous beauty. He no longer felt cold for they shared their body heats together. There was a calming breeze that felt good against their skins. The soft melody of crickets sang around them. Blood rolled onto his back and pulled Elliot into his arms. He nuzzled against Elliot's red hair. Elliot continued to look up at the sky. Then across the sky a shooting star appeared. The redhead watched it with ease. He thought of a wish he could say. But, he didn't have one. All he needed and wanted was right here in Blood's arms. Elliot wondered if Blood saw it too. He didn't say anything about it.

"Shooting star," Elliot mumbled, before his eyes drifted shut.

"Elliot that wasn't a shooting star, that was a helicopter," Blood sighed, smiling to himself.

He felt Elliot's calm breath on his chest as the redhead slept. Blood hugged Elliot closer. The mafia boss allowed himself to also drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: TADA! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! As always please review! I can't wait for the next update because I have a great chapter idea in store. UGH! I just want to write and update!

Oh and I'm also confused about how fan fiction is starting to remove rated M stories that have sexual nature of humans in them. I haven't seen any rated M stories deleted so far. All of the ones I've favorited haven't been touched. I really don't believe their going to delete all the rated M stories with sexual content, because about 90% of all rated M stories have lemons or smut. Maybe they only look at the first chapter in a story to see if it has sex and if it doesn't they leave the story alone. If this removal thing is going to happen I think it will happen to the larger archives, like Glee, or Kingdom of Heart, Harry Potter big names like that. Honestly, if they remove all the rated M stories there won't really be any rated M stories. If this story does happen to get deleted I'm going to have a backup plan. I'm rounding up all my documents and making sure I have them all. I just need to find a different site to put them on. I'm thinking Deviantart… If u know any other sites please let me know….

Let's pray that the rated M stories survive...


	14. splish Splash Rockin'Robbin!

Dear readers, I updated! Whoot! Celebration! This is just a smutty chapter I think you will be satisfied with. Enjoy! AND REVIEW! Shout out to: Shoot Anonnymous for a wonderful review that made my day!

* * *

><p>Predator Dominates Prey!<p>

Chapter 11

Splish*Splash! Rockin Robin!

The sunrise was brighter than ever. Elliot began to awake, his eyes squinting as they faced the blinding sun. He groaned. His body felt stiff. Where was he? Even without seeing he knew he wasn't on Blood's soft bed. Yet he could smell and feel Blood breathing under him. They smelled like…sex. Elliot's eyes flew open. He couldn't believe they had fallen asleep in the garden fully naked! Quickly, he rose up off of Blood's chest. Around them the maple tree leaves were crushed and scattered. On the grass Elliot spotted his jeans and put them on. They were dirty, sweaty, sticky and smelly. He tried not to look at the naked body before him, yet his curiosity had the best of him.

Blood's arms were by his side, one was crooked from holding onto Elliot. His face was turned away from the sun, allowing Elliot to see his elegant neck. Elliot watched as Blood's chest rose and fell. Secretly, Elliot had always admired the small trail of black hair leading down his belly. He didn't like hairy chests at all, but Blood had the perfect amount. The redhead smiled to himself. 'Here I am of all places, and I'm thinking about Blood's chest hair' Elliot thought. As he thought about Blood he admitted that he barely knew Blood. He found himself eager to find out. Many questions popped up into his head. What was Blood's favorite food? Did Blood love animals? Pure interest filled Elliot.

An annoying thought tugged in his head. Who had Blood fucked in the past? Did he usually have a lover? These questions brought on a frightening worry to Elliot. What if this was a scam? Maybe Blood was lying about loving him. But, there was something in the tone of Blood's voice that sounded truthful. Elliot calmed himself and focused back to reality. He still couldn't believe they had fallen asleep in the garden! It made him want to smack Blood out of embarrassment. Yet, he didn't since Blood looked so peaceful in his sleep. Elliot brushed a strand out hair off of Bloods forehead.

Blood was so handsome; it made Elliot feel unattractive. He had no clue what Blood saw in him. In his eyes he was nothing more than a skinny poor teenager with no talents. Blood called him beautiful, which flattered Elliot. Perhaps he didn't know his own beauty. When Blood began to stir Elliot stopped stroking his hair. The redhead resumed putting back on all of his clothes. But, when he stretched his shirt in place he felt hands begin to take the shirt back off.

"Who said you could put your clothes back on," Blood purred.

"No one, Blood stop," Elliot fought back against Blood's skillful hands.

"Elliot let's make love again," Blood suggested.

"No way you pervert," Elliot shouted, as he fell into Blood's lap.

Blood grinded up into Elliot, to show off his impressive size.

"No Blood we can't," Elliot objected!

"Why not," Blood asked? His arms wrapped around Elliot's waist.

"Because we're filthy, it would be gross," Elliot replied.

"I don't mind," Blood spoke.

"But **I DO**, now let go of me," Elliot pleaded.

Playfully Blood whined and started to wrestle with Elliot. But, Elliot was focused on escaping Blood's grip. "I love you," Blood cooed, turning Elliot to face him and planting a needy kiss on his lips. All he wanted to do was touch, wrestle, kiss, play and chase his Elliot. Full of energy Blood continued kissing Elliot all over his face. The flustered redhead couldn't help laughing. "Blood will you stop being so weird that tickles," Elliot laughed. "Why would I stop when I'm bringing a smile to your face," Blood argued, as he held Elliot close.

Elliot smiled wider and realized they were getting even more dirt on them. "Blood," Elliot whispered before their lips met. They kissed each other gently, spreading their warmth between each other. Suddenly, as Blood deepened the kiss, the sprinklers turned on. Elliot squealed (a manly squeal*) when the ice cold water hit his body. The mafia boss simply used Elliot as a shield from the shooting water. "AH! Blood you bastard! I'm the one with clothes on," Elliot complained, turning his face away from the spray of water. The dirt around them became mud. Elliot cursed the sprinklers for their bad timing.

"Let's go back to the mansion and take a hot shower," Blood suggested, chuckling as Elliot continued to be sprayed.

Finally what Elliot wanted to hear! A shower and food sounded heavenly. "Yes," Elliot agreed, and stood up with Blood. Only when he stood up did he remember how sore Blood could make him. Blood seemed to notice this and picked up Elliot up bridal style. The redhead objected to being carried and pointed out the fact that Blood was still naked. "Blood put on your clothes, you can't walk around the mansion naked," Elliot cried! "Its fine Elliot no one will see us," Blood assured. "How do you know," Elliot asked?

"Because the guards saw us over the servalience cameras last night and probably alerted the staff to stay in their quarters," Blood explained as he walked away from the sprinklers.

Elliot stared outraged up at Blood. "I hate you," He growled.

The mafia boss chuckled. "Yes I bet they watched the whole thing," Blood teased.

"I swear to God you better be lying or I'll kill you," Elliot threatened.

"Hm you're threatening me is making me all hot and bothered," Blood spoke huskily.

"Oh shut up you perverted asshole," Elliot snapped.

"My…my what a dirty mouth you have, perhaps I need to teach you a lesson," Blood contemplated.

"I'd like to teach you a lesson not to be such a charming, sly, pervert," Elliot muttered.

Blood laughed, shaking Elliot. "Just be quiet," Elliot grumbled, still upset with Blood for the cameras.

In no time they were back at the mansion, where nobody was present just as Blood said. The teenager felt impressed as Blood carried him up the stairs. Why did Blood have to be so strong?

"Blood who were those people we saw last night," Elliot asked?

"It was my Aunt Lucy and my cousin Ace, he will be attending Candlewood with you," Blood replied.

"I feel horrible for being so rude to your family," Elliot spoke.

"Don't be, you were upset, they understood," Blood assured, as he made his way down the hallways.

"Who was the person they were visiting," Elliot wondered.

Blood looked down at the wet and dirty redhead in his arms. "No one just an old family member whose dying of bone cancer," He replied.

"That's awful," Elliot spoke.

"It happens when you're old," Blood stated.

"Suffering can happen at any age," Elliot corrected.

Blood stopped walking and kissed Elliot, hoping to stop the sad conversation. It was too dangerous for Elliot to know the truth. Sozin, his father, was an evil man and certainly would hurt Elliot if he had the chance. For now Sozin was a secret.

Soon Blood made it to their room and settled Elliot down. They were both absolutely filthy. Blood lead Elliot into the bathroom. They had taken a shower together before, but nothing had gone on. The shower was quite large; it could easily fit five people. From all three walls and the ceiling there were shower heads. They didn't stick out like snouts though. Instead little holes poked out and when the water was on, they sprayed. Elliot removed his clothes as Blood tested the water. When the water was perfect they stepped into the gray marble shower. The warm water made Elliot sigh. He found it soothing his aching body. Immediately, the dirt and sweat began to wash away. Elliot felt Blood wrap his arms around his waist. The hot water did nothing for Blood. His body did not ache it itched. Again the sight of Elliot's naked form made him hard. This lust would never die; it would consume both of them. Elliot leaned into Blood's arms.

"I need more of you," Blood spoke.

The redhead blushed, he was speechless. For a moment Elliot stood still, Blood's arms around him. When he was tired of waiting for Blood to make a move, he picked up the soap bar. He began to scrub his shoulders and chest. But, his hands were replaced by Bloods. Gently, Blood rubbed the dirt off of Elliot. The teenager moaned softly at the feel of Blood's hands. Elliot melted under the hot water. He turned to face Blood and he was met with a smoldering kiss. Calmly Elliot washed the dirt from Blood's chest. More than pleased that Elliot was touching him, Blood continued washing Elliot as well.

"How do you feel," Blood asked, scrubbing Elliot's neck.

"Sort of…gay," Elliot answered.

They laughed, and Blood ruffled Elliot's wet hair. "I meant body wise," Blood pointed out.

"Sore, but not as much as I was expecting," Elliot replied, his eyes went wide with the realization of what he just said. "No I'm plenty sore, I can barely walk!"

"Well then I'll have to make it so you can't walk," Blood grinned.

Quickly Elliot was pushed up against a wall and his lips were smashed against Blood's. Elliot wrapped his arms around Blood's shoulders and pulled him closer. Under the water they continued to kiss and feel each other. Elliot loved the feel of Blood's hands roaming all over his body. In no time Elliot was mentally begging for Blood to touch him. Like Elliot, Blood was having the same problem. They both need the same treatment. Blood reached in between them, and took a hold of Elliot's cock. At the touch Elliot moaned and bucked his hips forward. 'Blood' He hummed. There was no noise Blood loved more than the sound of Elliot's moans. He began a steady pace as he kept a firm grip on Elliot.

Elliot whimpered in need. The combination of lust and hot water drove his body mad. Blood was going crazy, seeing Elliot in such a state of passion. His throbbing member begged to be inside Elliot's tight hole. Needing to be touched, Blood grabbed Elliot's hand and lead it to his own dick. Elliot blushed as he felt his hand brush against Blood's erection. "Where are you putting my hand pervert," Elliot seethed. "Please Elliot touch me," Blood groaned," or have me inside you."

The redhead debated. He tried to move his hand along Blood's hard member. For some reason Elliot couldn't do it! It was to embarrassing for one thing. The other was he was afraid he would disappoint Blood. Little did Elliot know that just his hand brushed Blood made the mafia boss feel like cumming. "I can't…," Elliot spoke sadly. Of course Blood was a little irritated, but he bushed it off," then its option two." Blood dragged them to the floor. He lifted Elliot so the redhead was straddling him. "Blood what are you," Elliot asked, blushing.

_"Well take this one step at a time until you are able to touch me as I touch you," Blood replied," __**Now ride me**__!"_

Elliot stayed still for a moment, his jaw dropped at Blood's words. But, he saw no choice in the matter since Blood would fuck him anyway. So he mustered all his courage and aligned himself against Blood's ruthless cock. Ever so slowly Elliot lowered himself. Blood looked at the redhead amusingly. "Elliot relax, you'll do fine," Blood calmed. Slowly Elliot let his hips descend onto Bloods rod. As Elliot continued to take more of Blood, he moaned at the piercing feeling at his inner walls. Blood let a sound escape his throat that was a mix of a purr and a groan. This was by far the most erotic thing Elliot had ever done. Little by little Elliot went deeper, allowing himself to adjust. Elliot was shuttering on top of Blood. "Oh…Ah," Elliot moaned. "Move Elliot," Blood commanded. Then, Elliot grinded down onto Blood's cock. He cried out, not believing how good it felt for him to be riding Blood. He moved up and down.

For support Blood held Elliot's hips. As Elliot started moving fast, Blood dug his fingers into Elliot's hips. Elliot searched for the spot inside him that brought the greatest pleasure. Both moaned and groaned as they grinded against each other. Blood rammed his hips upwards, making sure he went deep as he could. "Ah Blood," Elliot screamed! The mafia boss grinned he found the sweet spot. A pool of warmth shot down into Elliot's belly. His stomach tightened as he rode Blood. On the verge of an orgasm, Elliot moaned. "Elliot I want to try something," Blood panted, he too was flowing over the edge. The redhead replied in a cry of pleasure. "I want to drop down onto me when I say," Blood instructed. Curious of what Blood was suggesting, Elliot rose off of Blood and waited for Bloods words. "Go," Blood ordered. At the command Elliot dropped his hips fast and hard, Blood bucked his hips up, making sure Elliot would get a mind blowing landing. When he collided with Blood he literally screamed. His orgasm took hold and he came onto Bloods stomach from the impact. Blood almost came also at the sight of Elliot cumming. They looked at each other.

"I love you so much," Blood declared.

The redhead blushed and kissed Blood on the cheek. A kiss on the cheek? That would not do for Blood. He pulled Elliot into a desperate kiss. Elliot found himself under Blood in a flash. Blood continued to thrust into his lover. The loud cries from Elliot began again. The mafia boss felt his stomach clamp and his dick twitch. He sped up his pace. "Elliot," Blood cried as he released.

After they caught their breaths, they finished their shower. When they were clean, they stepped out of the hot shower. Blood wrapped a towel around Elliot.

"Um…," Elliot spoke," I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then go," Blood nodded running a hand threw his went hair.

"I can't go when you're in here," Elliot stressed.

"Oh come on Elliot I've already seen everything," Blood rolled his eyes.

"PLEASE Blood," Elliot asked?

"Fine I'll go make some food," Blood nodded.

With the sudden mention of food Elliot's stomach roared. He sighed when Blood left him. When he excited the bathroom he smelled eggs. He didn't know if Blood had put on clothes since he couldn't see the kitchen from the closet. So he dressed in some black boxers and limped into the kitchen. Blood had pants on and an unbuttoned black shirt. The smell of food made Elliot swoon.

"Well hello my red haired beauty," Blood purred.

The mafia boss was amused to see Elliot was only in boxers. As he looked at the boxers he noticed, they were his boxer. Blood liked the idea of Elliot wearing his clothes.

"That's smells good," Elliot spoke.

He could see the golden lump of eggs frying in the pan. "What is it," Elliot asked?

"An omelet, you've never had one before," Blood questioned?

"Nope," Elliot replied.

Elliot sat down at the food bar and watched Blood cook. There was already two bowls of fruit on the counter. One thing that was obvious about Blood was that he was a health freak. The mafia boss was never seen eating any junk food. Once before Blood told Elliot that he didn't poison his body with processed food.

"Blood do you drink alcohol," Elliot asked curiously.

"No I've had one drink in my entire life and that's it," Blood replied.

"What about smoking or drugs," Elliot added.

The raven haired man didn't seem affected by the random questions. He continued to chop green onions. "No I've never done drugs or smoked," Blood replied.

Elliot nodded and took a spoonful of blackberries into his mouth. "Also if you ever do drugs, smoke, or drink alcohol, I will punish you and I'm not talking about grounding," Blood spoke, waving a knife at Elliot. The redhead gulped. "I…I won't."

Blood chuckled," If you get into any trouble at all, I'll punish you since it's my duty as you're legal guardian and lover."

"Since when were you my… oh my god… I'm under aged…our relationship is illegal!"

"Yes so don't tell anyone about us until you turn 18, even then it wouldn't be a good idea," Blood spoke.

"Whys that," Elliot asked?

"Let's just say I have some people whom would want to hurt someone I love," Blood replied.

"Well I won't tell anybody about us, trust me," Elliot promised.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed! I have a few more chapters I want to write before Elliot heads off to Candlewood. Please review, tell me what you think.<p> 


	15. Down with the bitch!

A/n at the bottom! Please enjoy!

Warnings: No smut, but sexual references in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own HNKNA or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Down with the bitch!

Elliot was enjoying reading his book by the library window as he sat in a plush red arm chair. He loved the red arm chair; it was his favorite piece of furniture. To sit in the chair was bliss because the second he sat down he would be embraced by the comfortable feather padding and the rich red velvet fabric. The chair wasn't too wide or too fancy. The frame was made of the glossy dark wood that had designs of vines flowing down to its legs. As he sat in the chair he could look over the southern garden from the window. The southern garden was filled with fruit trees plentiful and beautiful, vibrant flowers that mingled along the mosses and fallen leaves. Once in a while a deer would pop out from behind a bush and graze among the sweet flowers. A trail went straight through the garden and was lined with stone pillars and shaded by wooden planks that were spaced among the top of these pillars. The pathway was warm and alive. Elliot enjoyed the times he walked in the garden, picking fruit of the trees as he went. He also enjoyed looking out over the whole scenery while he read and drank tea.

It was late morning and the sun began to warm the garden. The redhead sighed he glanced back down at the opened book in his lap. Only one chapter remained and Elliot desperately didn't want it to end. Mystery and adventure that ran wild in the story had occupied his mind for nights, just thinking about what would happen next. The book also kept his mind off of things, like Blood's constant teasing and the weeks left in summer were coming to a close. Soon he would have to go to Candlewood and start a new life. A new life; new friends; new everything. Elliot bit his lip. The thought of it made him nervous. He pushed the thought from his mind and began to read again, finishing his book.

_Slam_

Elliot closed the book and rose to his feet, returning it to the shelf he found it on. _I guess I'll take a walk in the garden._ So with a walk in mind he traveled out of the library and into the mansion. He had regained a lot of strength, more strength then he had ever had. In his option he had gained a lot of weight as well, but to anyone else Elliot was still downright a skinny boy. All the years of barely eating anything had built the way his metabolism worked. Elliot simply wasn't much of an eater. And the food he really liked didn't deliver any meat to his bones. His favorite thing to eat was carrots. He loved them so much that Blood had told him that he would turn orange if he didn't stop.

Elliot descended the staircase and exited through a screen door and into the marble courtyards leading to the gardens. He passed the elegant fountains and marble sculptures of beautiful woman. His feet glided against the smooth surface of the marble stone that had designs made of turquoise stone. He took a glance back at the mansion where he could see the window of Blood's office. The mafia boss usually did paper work and talked on the phone as he managed his businesses. Elliot had learned quite a bit about Blood's profession. Blood was not only a mafia boss, but also was the owner of 97 businesses that were all around the world. No wonder Blood has so much money.

He placed his hands in the pockets of his gray corduroy jeans. The day was pleasant for it was neither to cold nor to hot. Elliot wondered if Blood would be done with work before dinner time. After all Blood had promised him a horse ride and Elliot was very excited about that. The estate had its own stable and pastures, filled with gorgeous horses the likes of which Elliot had never seen. In fact Elliot had never seen a single horse, not even a pony until Blood rescued him and had him live at the mansion. There were many times when Elliot would go to look at the horses and watch them for hours. Sometimes there was a stable boy that took the horses out and led them around, fed them, and groomed them. Elliot would marvel at the beautiful creatures, especially the black thoroughbred which was his favorite. The horse stood on tall legs and had a shiny black coat. It reminded Elliot of Blood's hair how silky and soft it was.

_Maybe I'll go to the stable after I walk in the garden._ There were many other animals on the estate as well. Peacocks roamed the gardens spreading their beautiful feathers all over. Occasionally, Elliot would find a peacock feather shiny with the black eye design. Many others birds lived in the forests like swans, robins, ravens, finches, lovebirds, songbirds, quails, and peasants. Then there were deer, goats, sheep, lamas, rabbits, and the common squirrel that always popped out in the gardens. Perhaps Elliot would see some.

He walked under the stone pillar pathway, crisp leaves crunching under his feet. Some leaves fell through the wooden roof dancing and twirling as they reached the ground. After some time walking he came to where the trail opened into the long vineyards and orchards, he went off trail weaving in between the trees. Elliot felt rather tired all the sudden, his feet dragging and his head swimming. He had been walking for only an hour it seemed perhaps an hour and a half at most. His stomach growled. Elliot remembered a certain thing he had forgot in the morning-to eat breakfast. Lazily, he looked up a tree and spotted an apple hanging from a branch. He harvested it and began to chomp on the sweet fruit. Then he came to a nice soft path of grass next to a shaping bush. Elliot lay down and rested there, his eyes slowly fluttering shut letting sleep take him.

Blood's heart was pounding as trees flew past him. Drops of sweat trickled down his brow. His hair lightly bounced but stayed out of his face as he ran down a row of fruit trees. Blood decided that working when it was such a nice temperature outside for a run was completely absurd. So he abandoned his desk for a few hours to manage his strong body and make sure it was in top shape. He had run for more than ten miles or so, up the mountain slope that rested above the orchard. The mountain was the first of many that lined the valley and was brutal to so much as walk up to the peak of the hill. The top of the trail led to gunshot point that looked over the whole valley to the west and to the east viewed the city. Blood journeyed back from the brutal run cutting through the sweet smelling trees and small streams that quenched the trees thirst.

Although Blood could easily run ten miles, he had ran a record pace going for about 5 minutes and thirty second a mile, which was fast for an uphill trail with no downhill or flat areas, not to mention it was incredible steep up at the top. He took a deep breath, the land was flat and not as hard now, just two more miles and he would be back at the mansion. So he sped up a little the thought of almost being down putting some excitement back in him. Blood groaned for being back at the mansion meant that he would have to go back to work. He much rather jump into the indoor pool, that awaited him, cool and refreshing. Or he would rather spend time with his feisty little fox, Elliot. Blood had not seen Elliot since morning when he had kissed his sleeping Elliot on the lips before leaving to his office. Now that he thought about it he_ really _wanted to be with Elliot right now. The thought of work bored him and Elliot was so much more entertaining. Blood suppressed the idea of being with Elliot, knowing that when he thought about Elliot his thoughts would always lead to a heated and hard atmosphere. And the mafia boss certainly didn't want to run with a hard on.

Suddenly as Blood was running he stumbled on something and being in the distracted state of mind that he was Blood fell to the ground, his quick reflexives not saving him like they always did. Blood sighed and moved to stand up. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. In his pathway there lay a sleeping Elliot, his Elliot. Elliot's cheeks were rosy and his lips plump red, the mafia boss was immediately attracted towards them. What was this? He grinned Elliot was to enchanting when he was asleep. But, Blood was also concerned with Elliot's choice of napping spot. The redhead was out in the wide open, alone, and Blood didn't like that.

"Elliot," Blood spoke; seeing if Elliot would stir.

Blood received only a sigh in return. Quietly, Blood stood up and brushed a few leaves that hung to his knees from the fall. Then he looked down at Elliot, the idea of finishing his run vanishing in his mind. The redhead looked so peaceful under the shape of the apple tree. His chest would rise and fall softly; sometimes you could not tell if the redhead was even breathing. But, no dead person would have such reddened cheeks. Slowly, Blood regained his breath and came out of his running state. When he could breathe normally Blood bent down to Elliot, brushing some fiery strands of hair from the lads face. Carefully, he picked Elliot up off of the soft grassy ground. There was a body imprint in the grass left by Elliot. Elliot fit perfectly cradled in Blood's arm.

Now with his beloved in his arms he continued to travel back to the mansion. For a moment Elliot seemed to awaken his eyes fluttering, but all he did was snuggle into Blood's sweaty chest. Blood smirked; Elliot's unconscious state was too adorable. The mafia boss looked down and saw how sweaty he really was. Mainly his face and chest were soaked, along with his lower back. The drops of sweat trickled down his bare chest, traveling in between the chiseled flexed muscles. He had to admit it was sort of gross and uncomfortable. Plus, some sweat was rubbing off on Elliot. But, he wasn't going to leave the love of his life alone in the orchards to take a shower first. Besides Elliot was accustomed to Blood being covered in sweat, if you know what I mean.

So Blood carried Elliot back to the mansion in a short amount of time. He sadly took notice on how easy it was to carry Elliot. Too easy. So easy it seemed that many people could do it, and Elliot was such a deep sleeper he could definitely be swept away by anyone. The thought disgusted Blood, his grip tightening on the teenager. Elliot wasn't even that small either. He had long, long legs that gave him a long stride. His shoulders were broad, and would be capable of building muscle. He was average in height, and only was about two inches below Blood. Yet, the lad was too skinny. Although he had gained some meat, it barley showed. Blood could easily overpower the redhead, so easily that sometimes Elliot's struggles didn't even make him budge. And although the mafia boss enjoyed dominating Elliot in the heat of the moment, he worried that anyone else could do the same. After all Elliot would be attending Candlewood soon, away from Blood protection for at least seven hours a day. Blood pouted. _Away from me for seven hours, that's way too long._ Elliot would be with tons of other boys, not to mention horny teenage boys that would be enchanted by Elliot's fiery beauty.

A voice broke Blood's thoughts," Blood, what are you doing?"

Blood looked down at Elliot's bright green eyes, so deeply green like the shallow pools of a pond. "Well I was enjoying a morning run when I tripped over a sudden stump in the path," Blood smiled down at Elliot, the redhead giving a crooked shy smile in return," then I looked down and saw an angel so I decided to pick him up and bring him back to the mansion to devour him."

Elliot's cheeks flushed, and he rolled his eyes to seem unaffected by Blood's words. "Why didn't you wake me up then instead, of carrying me all this way? And you're drenched in sweat!" Elliot exclaimed now that he felt the sticky wetness of Blood's chest. He looked down at Blood's bare chest; the gleaming muscle looked absolutely flawless. All the sudden he felt very heated in Blood's arms and needed to breath.

"I'm perfectly happy carrying you, and you should be used to me being sweaty by now," Blood purred.

"That doesn't make it okay! Put me down, I'm awake I can walk now, but thank you though for the oh so kind gesture," Elliot spoke sarcastically, his feisty attitude being to flame.

Thankfully, Elliot was settled down from Blood's strong arms. They continued to walk, now along the marble pathways of the estate. A building came into view, it was a peculiar building for it had tennis courts on its roof, but inside there was an indoor swimming pool. The indoor pool was absolutely spectacular. Blood called it the Neptune pool. Elliot hadn't swam in it for the pool went 10 ft deep, and only had a connected, but small separate pool that was 4 ft deep. He only swam in the comfort of the outdoor pool that was shallow and he was able to touch the bottom with his feet. Also, swimming was a bit of a challenge since he had only swam a few times in his entire life and all when he was a mere child.

Anyways the pool was stunning. The whole inside, the floor, the walls, the pool walls were lined with thousands of little navy blue tiles along with golden ones. The ceiling was paintings of angels, and clouds, singing and dancing, drinking wine and eating grapes. Above the pool was a little railing that you could jump off of and dive into the deep pool. There were pool side chairs and sofas, towels, and tables. Then there were the white marble sculptures of Greek gods and goddesses.

Blood held Elliot's hand and led him the pool. When they entered Blood shed his running shoes and socks before simply jumping into the pool with a large splash. Elliot laughed at Blood's playfulness. The mafia boss rose from the deep water and brushed his black wet hair from his face. "Jump in the waters great," Blood called to Elliot as he began to float on his back.

"I don't have a bathing suit on," Elliot gestured to his attire.

"Psst just go in your underwear, I don't mind," Blood grinned, dipping below the water and disappearing for a moment before reappearing at the pools edge where Elliot stood.

Elliot bit his lip," I don't really like swimming, "he replied as he looked at the deep water that Blood swam in.

"I bet you would have lots of fun swimming with me, calm on if you're worried about me touching you I'm very exhausted from my run," Blood smiled.

"Blood," Elliot spoke.

"Yes my fox," Blood answered, noticing the worry in Elliot's eyes.

"I'm not exactly comfortable in deep water," Elliot sighed.

"Is there a reason why," Blood asked?

"No," _yes_," it's just that I can't swim very well," Elliot sighed.

"Well I can teach you and I wouldn't let you drown, trust me I was a lifeguard in high school," Blood promised, winking at him.

"Alright fine, but you can't make fun of me," Elliot glared.

"I won't, not a single word," Blood laughed, throwing his hands in the air.

Elliot bent down and untied his sneakers, before kicking them off. He gingerly pulled his shirt over his head. His hands moved to his pants, but stopped. "Can you not stare," Elliot glowered.

"Why I have-Blood began to speak but was cut off by Elliot."

"_Why I have already seen you naked my feisty little fox_," Elliot imitated Blood's husky deep voice, knowing that the mafia boss would reply with.

Blood chuckled in return, his blue eyes sparkling under the pools light. Finally, Elliot slid off his pants leaving him standing only in his gray boxer briefs. His long body stood tall over Blood. The redhead began to notice the heated stare in Blood's eyes so he quickly jumped into the pool. Under the surface of the water Elliot opened his eyes, the water instantly cooled him. Down below he could see the deep bottom, although too many people it was perfect diving depth. A shiver ran up his spine, and he resurfaced gasping for air when he did.

Immediately, he met Blood's stare that was warm and unusually gentle. "See it's not that bad, just keep your legs moving or hold onto the ledge," He told Elliot, as he drifted away from the ledge, moving to the middle of the pool.

"I guess it's rather refreshing," Elliot murmured.

So he began to float and swim a little, bit never dared look down or put his head under the water again. Blood was doing his own thing, diving and swimming under the water. The redhead relaxed a little. The deep water wasn't that bad anymore. It didn't pull him under like he fantasized it might have. Frankly, he just didn't want Blood to laugh at his shyness towards his abilities to do things. Since the mafia boss seemed to be amazing at _everything_ he did; Elliot felt put down when it came to physical and nonphysical talents. But, mostly physically he was put down. At the moment though Blood wasn't teasing him and it helped his ego a bit.

Elliot gasped as he felt something swim under him, gliding against his body. Then, Blood emerged from the water right in his path grinning, gasping a little for breath. The redhead flushed a little bit, the contact felt weird but also nice.

"You're so beautiful" Blood purred.

A deep blush rose on his cheeks," I thought you promised no teasing?"

"I can't help it your too tempting," Blood laughed, advancing towards Elliot as he leaned his face into Elliot's.

As Elliot was just about to tell Blood no, a voice intruded their corral. "Finally I've found you," Julius spoke, "Messing around as always."

Mentally, Elliot shot himself. Again this Julius guy had interrupted another flirtatious moment between him and Blood! Argg! The redhead was truly embarrassed. On the other hand, Blood wasn't even affected by the intrusion. Although, Blood was a little annoyed that he missed out on ravishing Elliot. The two looked up at Julius who was standing at the pools edge. Blood was curious why the man was here, since his presence was never planned.

"Julius why are you here," Blood asked?

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you didn't leave your work all the time," Julius grumbling, but then continued," I have some good news."

"Good news? What news is so important that you would have to come to the estate," Blood wondered?

Julius paused for a minute to answer. "Your Aunt Linda passed," he finally replied shortly.

There was some silence. Elliot was shocked at the whole situation. He was confused at how one of Blood's relates dying was considered good news. Then, he was worried that Blood might be sad. All in all he knew nothing of Blood's family and felt very lost in the whole situation. So Elliot watched to see Blood's reaction. Blood's face was blank, unreadable. Then, a crooked happy grin spread on his face. Elliot gasped a little, so this was good news?

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Blood cheered," when is the funeral?"

"On Thursday, should I schedule for the plane to take off," Julius asked?

"Yes of course, I want to leave as soon as possible and arrive before any others relatives can stake a claim, I'm the first in line so my immediate presence will be expected," Blood rambled, as he climbed out of the pool, Elliot following slowly behind him utter confusion.

Where was Blood going? And he was leaving as soon as possible? Elliot was having quite enough of being left out of the loop. As if the mafia boss suspected this he turned to Elliot and smiled," Would you like to come with me Elliot?"

"Come with you where," Elliot asked dumbfounded.

"To England," Blood beamed," We could visit all the castles and Yorkshire."

"What's going on," Elliot asked? At this point he was terrible confused.

"My Aunt Linda just died and she lives in England so her funeral will be in England," Blood explained.

"Alright I get that part! But, why are you so happy about your Aunt dying," Elliot asked?

"I loathe that bitch," Blood sneered," She's still remains the worst lady I have ever met. Linda was my mom's sister, and was very jealous of her beauty so she was always nasty towards mom. Then when my dad, extremely rich and handsome whisked her away and married her. Linda became more jealous, and did everything in her power to make us miserable. My mother died when I was little, so I was moved to live with Linda to attend this fancy boarding school in England during the school years until high school when I attended Candlewood instead. She kept my dog Hunter, despite my constant efforts to get him back. And she made my life a living hell. And she owned most of mom's land, houses, and cottages. Plus she kept all of mom's possessions and never let me keep just one beret."

This was the first time Elliot had heard anything of Blood's family, or past. It rather left him shocked. So Blood didn't have a perfect spoiled childhood. Although it was sad that Blood had such an awful Aunt, Elliot was reassured by the fact that Blood had suffered something in his life. "Oh…I see," Elliot muttered," So you want me to come with you to England?"

"Yes I don't want to leave you for any amount of time," Blood nodded.

The redhead really didn't know what to say. The thought of traveling across the world with Blood gave him butterflies. Elliot had never even been on a plane before, or anywhere for that matter. The most he had seen was the beach near the city. But, he didn't want to be without Blood. This could be an adventure, it made Elliot excited. He nodded," Alright I'll go." As soon as the words left his mouth though he realized he also basically told Blood that he didn't want to be without him either.

A grin spread on Blood's face and he pulled Elliot from the water, which Elliot was only in the water still because he was in his underwear and felt uncomfortable in Julius's presence. After all the man was simply scary, for he was so composed and cool all the time, with little emotion. Blood handed Elliot a towel, to dry himself of with.

"Have the plane ready by six a clock tonight," Blood gave his order.

Julius nodded, and simply just walked out of the pool building. They watched him go for a moment. "We'll need to pack are belongings and I need to make travel arrangements," Blood spoke.

They really were going to England. "You can tell the airport to have a plane ready for you," Elliot questioned?

Blood grinned," Elliot I happen to own a jet that I can ride any time I please."

Elliot made a little gulp. "How rich are you exactly?"

"I'm one of the richest men in the world Elliot, and your all mine," Blood boasted, pulling Elliot close and wrapping his hands around Elliot's waist.

The redhead let an unexpected groan come from his mouth, it surprised both of them. Embarrassed by the noise he had just made Elliot blushed and backed away from Blood. Yet, Blood caged him with his arms not allowing him to go anywhere else. Blood bent down and took Elliot's lips in a hungry kiss, making the redhead swoon and his knees weaken. "Blood we better get back to the mansion," Elliot warned, the mafia boss becoming lost in the embrace.

"Yes we should, there will be plenty of time to ravish you in England," Blood forewarned, as he stepped away from Elliot and put his shoes back on.

Elliot cursed mentally. _I just signed my own doom, didn't I?_

* * *

><p>The majority of the next few hours were filled with many things to do. Blood gave Elliot a suitcase and a carryon bag to pack his clothes and necessities in. The redhead didn't really know what to pack, so he just packed his favorite and usual clothes he wore and made sure he had a sweater and jacket for England's cold. He filled a little bag with toiletries. For his entertainment he took a few books from the library, which Blood had told him that he was welcome to borrow books as he pleased. But, that was about all Elliot had to do.<p>

On the other hand, Blood was moving all around the place, talking on the phone to many different people, and typing things in on his computer. Also, he had a suitcase that he packed but that only took him a few minutes. Blood was used to traveling and knew what he needed for England right off the bat. The main task at hand was planning where they would stay and go. Blood had cottages and houses they could stay at in the country, and a town house in London. He arranged for a car, usually he had his travel agent do all of this but it was to last minute. The mafia boss gathered his wallet and keys. As Blood moved around the room, Elliot sat at the bar watching him and remaining quiet. Elliot wished he had some type of task to perform as well, he felt a little nonproductive. But, he figured packing his things was all he really could do.

His eyes flicked to the time on the kitchen stove: 4:32 p.m. Elliot looked over his shoulder, spotting Blood's standing near the bed packing the remains of his clothes. While carrying his suitcase Blood entered back into the kitchen. "You don't have a suit do you," Blood asked?

"No," Elliot answered, happy with the attention he was finally getting after a few hours of listening to the mafia boss talk on the phone.

"That's fine we can buy you one in England," Blood spoke. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes I am," Elliot replied, standing up from the kitchen bar.

"Do you have your phone," Blood questioned?

"Oh yay"! Elliot moved to the bedside table where his phone lay. He never used it; it was too easy to forget. Quickly, he snatched it from the table and the charger and returned to where Blood was waiting.

"Learn to remember that, fox," Blood sternly spoke," Alright let's go the airport is an hour away."

They sat in the backseat of a black Mercedes. The driver never broke eye contact with the road. Blood leaned into Elliot a bit, hoping that the redhead would lean into him as well. Elliot complied, Blood felt soft against him. "Are you nervous about riding on a plane," Blood questioned?

"Not as much as being trapped in a plane with you for hours," Elliot replied back.

Blood chuckled, and entwined his hand with Elliot's. "Yes I would be worried too."

* * *

><p>The car suddenly stopped and the driver announced that they were at the airport. Quickly, he opened the door for Blood and then went to the other side to let Elliot out. The sudden rush of people caught Elliot off guard. First, flight employees hopped forward to carry their bags bowing as they did so. Then there was the flashing of cameras that blinded Elliot for a moment. He closed his eyes, the wild flash stinging him for a moment. Elliot was completely confused of why there were so many reports and cameras. Yet then he realized that he was with Blood, a rich billionaire that probably had a public famous image.<p>

Blood came to his side."Are you okay," Blood asked worriedly?

"Yes I'm just startled that's all," Elliot answered.

Blood glared at the reporters, immediately making them stop taking photos and asking questions. There were only five or six, Elliot didn't wait to count as he followed Blood through the doors. For some reason he found himself wanting to hold Blood's large cool hand again. He shook the desire from his mind and continued to follow Blood. Since, they were going on a private flight they went to a different part of the airport, Elliot suspected it was the rich people part because the planes that sat outside the large glass windows were smaller and didn't have logos.

They came to a desk where an attractive lady checked them into their flight. "Alright Mr. Dupree you may board right away if you like," she told Blood smiling.

He muttered a short "thank you in return" before grabbing Elliot by the sleeve and dragging him to where their loading dock was. "Finally, we can be away from all these people," Blood sighed.

"Won't there be other people on the plane," Elliot asked?

"Yes there will, but only a person that will attend to any needs and give us food and the pilots of course," Blood replied?

"Why are the only passengers just us though," Elliot grumbled.

"So I can ravish you, until we arrive in England," Blood huskily spoke in Elliot's ear.

Elliot blushed and decided he would try his best to ignore Blood, even though they both knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Hey guys….did ya miss me? I know it's been months, but better late than never. A few things happened. First off I had actually written like a 10,000 word chapter for you guys that got deleted somehow, I don't even know. So for a month I bummed myself out over that. Then I tried to rewrite it to the best of my abilities, but nothing- I hit a horrible writers block, and it was killing me. I know you are all excited to see what will happened at Candlewood, and if Ace will seduce Elliot, and what characters are coming into the story but I literally have a huge brain fart about how to write Elliot's first day at candlewood everything I write I hate so I decided enough was enough, I deleted the original ch 15 and wrote this, which I really wanted to write! Blood and Elliot go to England whoot! Whooot! I'll get to the Candlewood part, but please for now let me dabble a little bit with just Blood and Elliot and hopefully I'll get some idea going, alright? But, thank you for the comments, because I thought everyone had forgotten about this fanfic! In fact, another story of mine has been receiving some attention so I guess it's time I get back to writing! Thank you for the support! And sorry about the late updates, and writers block, but I think I've got the train going again if you know what I mean.<p> 


End file.
